


All About Seconds Chances

by lynbaccha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ardyn's Past, Blood, Episode Ignis Verse 2, F/M, Ignis isn't blind, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Medical Procedures, Noctis isn't dead, Past Character Death, Slow Burn, cursing, kind of, tags will probably chance as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynbaccha/pseuds/lynbaccha
Summary: Weeks after his battle with Noctis, Ardyn wakes up in Citadel. Wounded, without his daemons and magic, and alive. A chance he didn't ask for.Cera has been tasked to attend his wounds. Originated from ruined Nilfheim, she takes this much needed seconds chance with mixed feelings.Their coexistence is doomed to have its ups and downs.





	1. Chapter 1

That was odd… Something Ardyn surely hasn't expected…

It was such a weird place – and it was much when it came from him, the Accursed. There was just an empty black void, were he seemed to lay on nothing. He could feel himself being there, that he existed in that place. Sometimes he felt excruciating pain. There were times when his body had felt hot, like being next to Infernian's fire. But otherwise, nothing else. He was just being… there.

Most of the time, the Accursed didn't see, he didn't hear, and could barely think. Occasionally Ardyn could open his eyes, and see white, bright light and dark figures. He could even hear their voices, but couldn't make out the words, as they were muffled by rhythmical beeping. Usually, the figures bended over him and tried to make a contact. But Ardyn couldn't do the same. He couldn't move or speak.

That vision existed only for a brief moment, before darkness consumed over him again. This repeated itself for couple of times, during the course of unknown time.

 

Whenever he could think clearly... He had to wonder. Was that what beyond looked like? The actual one, not the limbo he had gotten used to see. Was the beyond really nothing more but dark void… Where a person couldn't move and aches teased them here and there. It felt kind of anti-climatic, after thousands of years hearing all those stories… Or was it all a dream? He haven't had those in thousands of years. How pleasant...

 

How, how long he laid there, Ardyn had no idea. Like before, time didn't seem to have that much meaning to him. It could been days, but it felt like a seconds. The Accursed had lived in darkness for ages, he had gotten used to that. Unfortunately.

But soon, his assumed dreams grew bigger and more detailed. At first they were about fields and colorful masses. Then he could almost smell his mother's fresh berry pie, and hear his father's magnificent, blooming voice. Once or twice Ardyn even drifted away to that very moment, when his people welcomed him as a savior, him riding on his faithful chocobo's back. Confetti and pedals fell upon him and his bird, people yelled their blessing and admires. He had never felt so joyful. While cheers felt wonderful, they were just a plus. His hard work had paid off.

 

 

_Brother!_

 

Ardyn blinked once and with that, whole scenery chanced.

He felt so exhausted and confused. His eyes looked at the cold, dusty stone floor and his pierced palms. It took a while for him to recognize the place and when he did, his stomach ran cold.

 

_...No…!_

 

With his aching palms, Ardyn tried desperately to crawl away. Only to feel and see how his own men yanked the chains attached to the blades, lifting him to up. Piercing pain shoot from his palms, causing fallen healer to scream and struggle, trying to free himself. It didn't work. Blades that had pierced in his palms had spikes, and the more he tried, the deeper they buried into his meat. Pain was unbearable, his shoulders threatened to dislocate because of the gravity and weight they were put in.

Ardyn was steadily lift up, his feet barely touching the floor. He lifted his teared eyes towards the dim light that shined through one small hole in the ceiling. Healer tried his best not to pay attention towards his clothes that were ripped apart, and heavier chains with hooks that chattered when they hit the floor. Ardyn tried to forced the thought down, but couldn't. It was too strong.

 

_Gods have abounded me..._

 

First hook was struck right under his chest, around his rib. Pain caused him to scream again, but men in work didn't care. Ardyn didn't exist to them, not anymore. Only a daemon that had taken their fallen king's form.

As soon as the hooked chains were in their place, men stood back from the bloody healer. Ardyn couldn't think because of the pain, and his breathing was now pained, heavy gasps. He lifted his face towards the closing door. Ardyn swallowed hard from he anger when he saw one specific ravennette out of the bunch. That same raven head kept his blue eyes locked on him, with no emotions in them. It was almost like he was mocking healer's existence…

Ardyn had never felt such powerful rush of emotions. Rage, hurt, sadness, bitterness – all of them – washed over him, stronger than ever before in his life.

 

“SOMNUS!” Ardyn screamed from the top of his injured lungs. At the same movement, his cells door heavily shut close.

 

*

 

Ardyn jumped himself awake. Then unbearable pain shoot through his body. Strong enough to twist his face, and force him to squeeze his eyes shut. He squeezed his clothes where it felt the worst, somewhere around his chest.

Eos dammit, it hurt so dam much! It felt like aftermath from being used as a practice dummy for hunting behemoth cups.

 

Politician took few sharp breathes through his nose, before agony finally eased down and he could relax. At least, unlike in that memory, were he was lying down and it felt soft. Almost like a cloud. No, it was a mattress...

… A mattress…?

 

“Someone's finally awake,” familiar, clear voice made Ardyn open his eyes and turn his head. By the outlines, he recognized blonde woman next to him. The one of the figures he had been seen for… who knows who long, in his subconsciousness.

“How do you feel?” she asked. Ardyn blinked, confusion taking over him. What was this place, actually…? Mans eye's looked all over the place. The room he was in was familiar… A sanitarium.

In Citadel…

 

What the…?!

 

Ardyn tried to jump up, despite the pain, but was pushed down by this strange woman. “I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wrecked you ass big time.”

Chancellor took another deep breath. “Where am I?”

It was obviously a stupid question. That room, with no doubt, was in Citadels own sanitarium. He had all the time for last ten years to wander around the palace, and re-memorized it. Including everything in that room, he bed he laid in, some medical cabinet and some monitors, including one for his heart beat. That explained the beeping that pierced his dreams. All this was lighted by cold, sterile light shining from above. But Ardyn, deep inside, hoped. He just hoped he would have been wrong, for once…

“In Citadel,” was her answer. Ah, no such luck. “They brought you in soon after the light was restored, mister Izunia. You were in really bad shape...”

 

...Why?

WHY?!

_**WHY?!** _

 

When he had heard that, Ardyn wanted to bang his head against the wall. WHY he was still there?! Was it because of Noct?! It had to be, no one else would have that power over Gods. What the hell that half-baked king had in mind?! And if the Six knew why would they allow that?!What Astrals would possibly want from the man they abounded long ago?!

 

That shouldn't have happened, what that damn brat was doing! They should have played by the rules those damned Astrals put upon them! Him and his descendant! Noctis was supposed to deliver the final blow to him and his existence, to end his curse and the Scourge… and… Ardyn was still there, despite that all…

How…

HOW that stupid child would FUCK UP HIS OWN FATE, WRITTEN IN STARS, that badly?! WHAT THE…?!

By gods, he had never felt so pissed off… At least not since what had happened with his brother and with his whole kingdom back in Solheim, before he was locked inside that damn Angelgard…

 

...Wait…

 

Ardyn took more investigating look around the room. There were no guards present… That blonde woman, who was searching for something from the cabinets, didn't seem like a fighter. Lack of guards seemed so off… Could it be…?

Fallen king's stomach couldn't help but sank a little when he thought of one tiny, specific possibility… Not even the Accursed knew what the Gods and King of Light were capable of, in full extent… They managed to keep him alive, they would probably also...

No, they didn't – couldn't – take something like that away from him? There was no way that the enemy side would have such power… Right?

 

...Either way... There was only one way to find out.

 

Ardyn carefully raised his hand towards dim lightened ceiling and focused all his mind. He tried to call forth his weapons, his hat – anything. Neither of them shouldn't be hard, even with the wounded state that one specific brat had left him in...

...Nothing...

No matter how he tried to focus and use his magic, no matter how many seconds or minutes he pushed himself, not even dimmest magic was forming. Not even fairest presence of any kind of object was felt.

 

Ardyn barely spoke in old lucian nowadays, nor even cursed, but in his rage and frustration, he didn't see any other choice. Foreign sounding curse word echoed in Citadels walls, probably first time in centuries, and its speaker hoped that it would at least make his mysterious companion flinch and be on her toes for a while. Which it did, as she turned towards the chancellor with a jump, spooked by his yell. Great, marvelous, that was out of the schedule. The moment, Ardyn swore, when he would get his magic back, Noctis and his little bandit would pay and hard…!

His feelings even affected the way he looked at this stranger woman, his eyes narrowing down with burning rage. And she wasn't happy about that, as her growlish sigh suggested; “Don't blame me for being here, mister Izunia, I'm just following orders here.”

Ardyn's fingers found their way onto his temples and pressed hard against the skin. All that was about to give him a headache… That seemed to it. Without his magic, it was…

No, no, that wasn't the case… He just needed to calm down… And make up a new plan. The game wasn't over. Being without his magic was just a little obstacle on the way. Chancellor had dealt with them successfully before. It wasn't over that easily. Hell, Ardyn would be _even more_ damned if he'd give up for that all.

 

So, auburnette grinned his teeth together, before he could put his facade on again. “…So you recognize me...”

Blonde woman then smiled a little “I'm from Nifelheim. Of course I do.”

Ardyn let that information be. For now. While it was a bit weird to think that someone from Nilfheim would in Citadel, or Lucis in general, he had bigger things to worry. Like what had happened when he was out of cold. This all was aftermath of his and Noct's fight, it was clear as crystal. But after that, not so much.

“How long I was asleep?” to the man, it was vital information. And his companion seemed agree, as her answer came as fast as attacking coeurl; “Six weeks.”

Ardyn started to feel slightly uneasy. Six weeks was a long time to be unconscious. They would have anything to him during that time. Accursed listened his breath as he tried to nibble on how bad his condition was. Aside from aching in the battle and obvious fatigue, there was a one surprise he noticed right away.

 

He felt surprisingly… empty… Free, lighter, but… disgustingly empty. Traces of daemons, that he had absorbed into his body long ago, were gone. No muffled whispers, no tingling movement in his nerves… Nothing. His body felt like an abounded husk. And he hated it as soon as he had noticed it.

...Did they also get rid of his daemons…?

GODS DAMMIT…

 

Then, his eyes then wandered to damp straws of hair that had fallen onto his eyes, while he'd moved around. And another chance hit the man into the face. Ardyn's formerly fuchsia colored hair was now deep auburn. As they used to be, before the Scourge took its final roots in former healer's body. He almost had forgotten his real hair color.

“Pretty day, neh?” his companion spoke, dragging him straight back from the rage. Man’s eyes turned at the woman, who looking out the window to the orange glowing sun. Ardyn had to wonder who this woman was. He recognized her voice, she was definitely the most common figure he'd seen during his six weeks of slumber. Judging by her appearance, she was her late twenties to early thirties. And as her casual looking clothing – green sweater, blue jeans, and black shoes – suggested that she wasn't part of Citadel's staff. Or even a trained medical professional. Probably just a common woman. Ardyn wasn't sure was either good or a bad thing, but he couldn't care. It was least of politician's worries in this situation.

 

“You said you were following the orders,” Ardyn started and sit a bit up, despite how clearly it made him see some stars ”By whom?”

She closed the cabinet with the key and put it back in her pocket. ”By the king himself.”

Forsaken king frowned his eyebrows. ”And those orders were…?”

Woman just smirked a little, her green eyes narrowing along with her expression ”Nurse you back to health, mister Izunia.”

 

...What?

Ardyn couldn't believe his own ears. Was that brat giving him a second chance…? When? When did he ask for that? When he had begged for a second chance from anyone? As far he remembered, it was never. Not recently, at least. Not from his blood-line, nor from the Six, and definitely from that brat…! There was nothing for him left in mortal world, barely even in the beyond. It was the last thing he and those dammed gods would have wanted…!

 

But, Ardyn remained silent and laid down lower, too tired and pained to protest. That was the sensation chancellor didn't want back, to be honest. And now he remembered why. It was hard to try and avoid the growing ache he felt with every move he made. No – it was getting closer and closer to insufferable pain. Cold sweat started to rise from his skin, his breathing sharp and deep. Even exhaustion was trying to drown his burning anger and peaking curiosity about his situation.

”Does it hurt?” woman asked, making Ardyn lazily look at her direction. He could only hum and nod his head, barely.

”I'll get something for it,” woman said, hint of sympathy pouring from her voice ”I won't be gone for long.”

”That would be splendid…,” Ardyn managed to breath with a small smile. He didn’t even lie at that point. Any kind of relieve, honestly, would be…

As nurse had left the room, former chancellor couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. Maybe once the pain would be gone, he'd be able to think how and why Noct wanted him to be alive and how to fix that, along with how to get his magic back. The girl would get away a bit easier than Noctis and his bandit…

Hmm… since he'd be stuck with her for a little while…

Why not to play and watch how would this all turn out? Even though Ardyn's patience was running thin, he had waited for two millennial for the King of kings. And gathered his forces in quite short period of time, in thirty and so years.

 

Sure, he could wait a little bit longer, even if it was frustrating. And start his new scheme from this young so-called nurse...

 

 

***

 

Cera had to wonder she had signed up for. Well, she had a _small_ idea about that…

She knew who she was taking care of. Why wouldn’t she? Everyone knew and everyone in Citadel whispered about it. She had seen this man on TV couple of times and heard talks about him on the streets in every town of Eos. At some point, man's hair had mysteriously turned into auburn and his eyes burned with reddish brown glow instead amber, but she was certain who she was taking care of. From the very moment she laid eyes on him.

Ardyn Izunia. Chancellor of Niflheim.

 

...It would have been a lie to say that she didn't have mixed feelings about the ordeal.

Cera had no idea who she was tasked to take care of, not until she had stood into Ardyn's room for the first time. Her surprise wasn’t describable in words, as she had stared at unconscious politician. First time in years, nurses jaw had dropped at the sight.

 

Ardyn fucking Izunia.

_In Citadel, for fuck’s sake!_

 

While she was amazed by the situation, man named Ignis had told her the details about her work. Whenever she left the room, she give the key to glaives that guarded the door. And despite the situation, she needed to be careful around Ardyn. Adviser had also filled her in on happened to the politician. Daemons, he said, had attacked the politician and… the result was obvious. It was… kind of fitting. If rumors about Nilfheim's war forces were correct, strawberry blond would call it irony at its finest. Someone a bit meaner would have laughed their asses off. Cera easily called it karma...

Cera couldn't lie, even if it pained her. She felt some sympathy towards politician. Partly because nurse wasn’t a Lucian herself. Partly because she’d share feeling the man would a possible have when/if he'd regain consciousness. Being on enemy ground could get… intimidating and scary. Cera remembered her own face and feelings, when she’d stumbled upon Insomnia during ten years of darkness. It wasn't that splendid to realize that. It was funny to say, but she was soon scared of other people more that daemons. At least daemons didn't have an ability stab her into the back whenever they felt like it, and were clear about what they wanted. And even after the light had restored, once or twice Cera had encountered some threatening people, who weren't happy about her origins. Luckily, nothing bad had happened, in the end. Nothing she wouldn't be able to take care of on her own. But Ardyn wouldn't be so lucky, in his state, if someone would decide and attack him.

Well… little shit was lucky to be alive, to begin with. Situation did not look that good at the start. For weeks, chancellor had only slept, for most of his time. Only for few times, he had woken up for a few seconds, but was unresponsive to any kinds of irritation. Infection and fever have tried to take him over, but gladly Cera and others had got it under control, before it had became a huge problem. For a last two weeks, his condition had been stable, thank gods.

But, on top of that delicious sunday, Cera disliked this man strongly. Because of him, there was basically nothing left from Nilfheim. Not after when Gralea was wrecked by daemons, killing many people in process. Including many important political figures. Building it up would take much more time than with Lucis and Tenebrae. These countries at least had a rulers and capable hands who would take care of things. But who would take late Emperor's mess on their shoulders? No one. Period. And it wasn't even certain that would Ardyn raise their home country from ashes. Well, that didn't seem plausible option either. Instead of coming clean and fixing the mess, he fled, only to be attacked by daemons later. Again, karma. So, even if others wanted to help, Cera wasn't actually that positive for her home country.

 

Cera took a deep breathe when she headed back, morphine on the hand. No can do. As a nurse, she needed to put her feelings aside as well as she could. And even surpass her “well”. She’d been tasked to this, given another chance to live peacefully… And nurse would take it. Hands slamming down like Infernian's ass. Aaaand, to her wallets relief, now chancellor was awake. Sure he seemed to be as confused and enraged as she'd expected, but it was a progress. That would probably chance for a little better once he'd get some pain medication.

Cera just walked pass the Glaives, one of many she'd seen during last six weeks. One of them handed her a small key, key to cabinets in Ardyn’s room. It was kind of odd, still. Safety measures. They seemed a bit over the top, at least to nurse's eyes, but he couldn’t actually blame the King for them. If Ardyn didn't want – or could – bust his butt out, someone would bust his ass into Afterlife. No one asked King Noctis to take care chancellor in to be cured, but he did. Cera saw that as admirable and stupid and risky at the same time. It was noble to help someone in need, even if it was an enemy… But if not careful, that novelty would come and bite back.

She took another deep breath and pushed the door open calmly. Her greenish eyes created a contact with Ardyn's own as soon as she stood in. His brown eyes moved to morphine bag that was resting on Cera's hand. Those eyes screamed for the relief, and nurse knew it. Former chancellor remained silent as blonde woman walked next to his sorry presence, and repaired the medicine.

”Here we go, mister Izunia,” Cera said, from an old habit, as she started to look for a vein from Ardyn's arm. ”This might pinch… But you’re a big boy. You can handle it.”

Ardyn just reminded silent and observed his unofficial nurse. No words, he just glanced at her from head to toes. Cera tried to keep her uncomfortableness away from her face. someone eying on her was the least favorite thing that strawberry blonde woman. Just… no. Especially from someone like Ardyn.

However, in other hand… would that wounded man be a threat to her? Or anyone? What would the worst thing he'd do at that point? Curse at someone? Man had just fought off a fewer and infection. He was still weak, trembling and barely functioning meat sack. He couldn't even hurt a kitten.

 

“And one thing,” Cera said the same moment she hung the medicine into the metal pole. “Try not to move much. Or you will open your wounds.”

”…May I ask your name?” chancellor spoke, causing Cera look up to him for a moment. Her confused eyes stared at the older man. She did not expect him to ask that. At least not this soon, considering the circumstances.

”Why do you ask?” Cera asked and pushed the needle as carefully as she could into man's vein. She thought she saw Ardyn bit his lip lightly, for a brief moment, but the facade was on again soon enough.

”I just want a name for a face and voice, dear,” Ardyn didn't expect to get a fast answer from his nurse, who just turned the IV on. At the same moment he felt pain killer entering his veins, and how it took the worst agonies away. With that, he could breathe freely again. It was like opening a door to heaven.

”There were moments when I saw your figure and heard your voice while in sleep,” man spoke, new found relief blooming from his voice. “So, I would love to know whom they belong to. Plus, I need to know who to call in case of emergency…”

”...Cera. My name is Cera,” was nurse's answer to Ardyn's words. He had to meant those times when he seemed to be awake for a moment, it was the only logical explanation…

Nurse didn't find time to state that when Ardyn smiled and leaned a little closer to her. ”What a beautiful name…”

”Okay, mister,” Cera interrupted her patient, leaning backwards from his face. ”I don’t know what you’re planning, but I suggest you to stop.”

Ardyn tilted his head and put an innocent look on his face. ”What? I don't know what you mean, dear girl.”

“I’m from Nilfheim myself, remember?” Cera's voice was slightly flat from the sight. “I know how you roll.”

“Maybe you have forgotten my situation,” chancellor spoke again and hinted towards the needle in his arm. “It wouldn't be smart move from me to try anything...”

“Good,” Cera stood up and wiped wrinkles from her sweater. “Because I know were they keep the morphine. My life is basically on your hands. So, don't step out of the line…”

Ardyn chuckled a little ”My, my, are you threatening me?”

”Yes, fucking I am.”

Then, the silence fell. During that, Cera tried to look intimidating and hated her big mouth. She had just freaking threatened her patient, which could be an expensive mistake. She still was a nurse. Not an official one, per say, Ardyn probably deserved that, but still. A nurse. Her work ethic's forbidden such things. Not only that, Cera had been tasked by King Noctis himself...

 

She… probably messed up. Badly.

 

Ardyn, however, didn't seem to take it that bad. Whenever it was a good thing or bad, she had no idea of that. Only thing she knew and saw was that the man smirked, sending small shivers down Cera's spine ”Please, don't judge a book by its cover, dear. I might be more than you bargained for.”

Cera looked the man' condition, before raised her eyes towards his own. ”I might have at least some chances, mister Izuni-”

”Please,” Ardyn put finger on Cera's lips, interrupting her in the process. He even enjoyed her powerful flinch this unexpected move have caused. ”Call me Ardyn.”

”...Ardyn,” Cera repeated few seconds later and push man's hand down. ”…Keep that in mind.”

”I suggest you to do the same with your position, dear.”

Cera remained calm and silent, but in reality, she was pissed. Her hands were a bit shaky and her mind started to tell her that one slap wouldn't hurt. A mark that it would be the best to leave the situation. For a moment, at least. To get a coffee and calm her nerves.

 

Yup, sounded like a plan. 

 

She backed off as she took deep breathes. Not only this asshat called by that humilitiating pet name, but he had also touched her. On her mouth, on her dry lips. She didn't even saw that coming… Dammit.

And what she was thinking was probably was noticeable from her face. At least judging by small chuckles from Ardyn's behalf. He even seemed to enjoy look on her face.

 

”...You little shit…,” Cera hissed under her breath, before she turned towards the door. Then, nurse started to walk out as calmly as she could. She felt Ardyn's eyes on her back, and could swear that older man enjoyed her anger. How he found amusement in her biting her lips to take taste of his skin away, how he found her urge to wipe her lips funny…

“It is a pleasure to meet, Cera–dear,” was heard from Ardyn's direction. This caused young woman spin on her wheels, to face that bastard of a politician… Only to notice that former chancellor had closed his eyes, again, and starting to fall calmly into sleep. Because of what had just happened, his tranquil being seemed only absurd to Cera... But at least he would be quiet now.

”...Wish I could say the same,” were her last words to the man, before stepping out, and closing the door behind her.

In the hallway, she did as she was told, and power-walked past the two the glaives. The farther she was away from the politician, the calmer her nerves got. Little by little, halls and hallways started to feel like guarded childhood home's yard… Wonderful.

 

It wasn't long before she was outside. Citadel was getting more familiar for her as days went by. Cera already knew few shortcuts. Fresh air was more than welcomed to her, since it didn't smell like iron, sweat and hint of roasted nuts, and Cera breathed the scent in like her life would have depended on it. It was so cleansing.

Then, her eyes glanced over her environment. Repairs have started nicely and continued fast and smoothly, as everyone did their part for the city. She didn't know would Insomnia never be the same as before the Fall, no one did. But at least they all would have safety and stability, just like before. After ten years of darkness, daemons and fear, everyone deserved it.

 

… Everyone…

…That... included the worst people, right…?

 

 _...Oooookay_ , Cera thought and started to walk to nearest coffee shop, few blocks away. Just to for her own principles, she at least would try harder to maintain herself with that little shit… even if Ardyn would try and make it very hard. At least she would – most likely – get a good pay for this task. It came from the King himself, for Gods sake!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In one little apartment, on the east side of Insomnia, sweet smell of coffee and tea was in the air.

Karus had received a text from Cera. Basically nurse had said that she would be home in an hour and asked him to make her some coffee. And red-haired young man – whose hair was totally not dyed – had did as he was told to. She asked nicely enough. Plus, it was a great chance for him to get some tea as well. And try and snoop about what his roommate was _actually_ doing inside of Citadel…

 

After the light was restored, they both were genuinely surprised when King himself had came to them and asked Cera to work for him. She, uncannily loyal to her new home country, and in need of cash, had agreed to the task. Especially the money played the big part in that decision. Cera wanted a stable life, after the World of Ruin – like, who wouldn't want that – and Karus only wanted to get on his feet. To live like an independent adult. Money was necessary for both of their goals.

Normally it would have been fine and dandy. but one thing bothered Karus, more than daemons ever did. The thing that caused his desire to try and dig some info out of Cera' s job. In honest way, or in a rough way.

Cera didn't talk about her new job. Or rather, it seemed that she wasn't allowed to. No, he knew that his roommate had to follow professional secrecy, it wasn't like he wouldn't understand that simple task. But aside from that, she didn't tell even the vaguest info. Not even was her patient he or she. Cera usually would tell at least that. 

 

He didn’t care what other people might have thought about it – to young man himself, it was odd. Karus knew her better than anyone else, he could tell what was normal for her and what was not.

 

With that oddness and fact in mind, Karus thought she was attending someone from the royal court. Uu, uu, or even a political prisoner! (Perhaps from Niflheim? Would that be kinda ironic, right?). Latter seemed more plausible – her total silence would make some sense, plus all hell would break loose, if a word about political prisoner would spread outside to the public...

Young man, tall and slender, couldn't hold his smirk. Yes, normal life would be nice in a paper, but some spiciness here and there was enjoyable for red-head himself. Things might get much more interesting, depending on how everyone would play their part…

 

“I'm home!” Karus heard, along with the door opening. What a relief, she was home. Time alone in a house was getting tiresome to youngster, someone to talk to was a welcomed at that moment. He jumped up from the sofa he was laying on and wiped wrinkles on his striped shirt.

Cera took her outerwear off and threw it on the floor, not caring about the cleanliness. Smell of coffee lured exhausted nurse into the kitchen and for one, her clothes on the floor lured Karus into the hallway. So annoying, from an adult. Outwear didn't belong to the floor, even common sense said so! He even had bought some hangers into the apartment, for Bahamut's sake, Cera should learn how to use them!

“How was work?” Karus asked, keeping his frustration out of his voice. For nothing – it all came right back when Cera said her new usual “I cannot talk about that.”

“Why not?” Karus walked into kitchen and looked at his roommate. “It's not like I'll tell anyone anything.”

“King's orders, sorry.”

Karus smiled a little as his hazel eyes observed his roommate. He could tell that something unpleasant had happened. One of Cera’s bad habits was that she bit her lips when nervous or upset, and especially on that day, it showed.

“Sooo… You're not even going to tell me why you look like up-coming miss Dry Lips?

Nurse fell silent and bit her lip, confirming Karus’s suspicions. Even if Cera wouldn’t tell anything, which he now actually expected, now he had some insight.

”…Nah,” Cera smirked and finally took a sip from her coffee. How much she had needed it during for last two hours… ”Professional secrecy. Sorry, pal.”

“If you say so,” young man shrugged. Nurse wasn't going to talk and pressuring her would make his info gathering pointless. Instead of keeping on going, he poured himself a cup of green, delicious macha. It was a delicious treat. Even a scent of that was luxurious. Red-head was very damn lucky to find it in ruined Crown City, when stocks varied so much from store to store… At least for now.

“But I will find out eventually,” Karus applied to his own words. “Just you wait.”

“How about _your_ job hunting?” Cera growled, trying to chance the subject. She took her work seriously, even if it wasn’t the hospital work per say, she’d rather drink hot Tabasco than talk about it. Especially when given the fact she was treating one of the most controversial figures of their generation…

Her question made Karus sigh a little, telling everything nurse needed to know; ”Nah… Not that kind of what my body can take, at least. BUT, I can always get back to stealing…”

”No,” Cera said with tight voice and glanced her roommate. Going back to that was a big no-no in that household. ”We are out of that hell hole. Get a real job. I will help you. I promised to...”

Nurse stopped right her tracks and drink her coffee. To try and force unpleasant, anxious feeling down her throat again. Nothing had chanced during the years, on that subject at least. It pained her to say his name, remember his face… And Karus clearly wasn't either on mood to talk about the matter… or was cautions on how she would reach.

“...I promised,” Cera sighted, hoping the latter one wasn't the case. They both still grieved, but… She hadn't take their fallen comrades demise that well, compared to Karus, who seemed a little annoyed.

“It had been five years,” younger one rolled his eyes, proving Cera wrong . “Come one, say it. C-A-S-S-I-U-S. Talking helps, you now, idiot.”

“Well, this idiot promised something to Cass,” Cera drank her coffee, trying to sound like it didn't affect her. Which was the opposite – Karus's attitude was irritating, and him calling her an idiot didn't help it at all. Besides... She grieved how long she wanted, and would talk when she was ready. Period. And it wasn't like last five years were the best time for grieving, when death would lay behind every damn corner…

 

“Didn't we both?” Karus huffed as he looked to outside. And, as he saw warm orange sunlight on the city's buildings, he forgot everything else. It was amazing how people appreciated things only after they were gone. Karus never saw anything pretty in sunset. Or the sun itself. It meant nothing ten years ago… But now, when he had lived 10 years without it, appreciation towards that star had grown. Sometimes he'd get up early just to see it rise. And he had noticed that many other people in Insomnia had the same mentality.

”By the way…,” Karus spoke and turned his head towards his roommate “Who are you treating in Citadel?”

”I can't tell. Well… at least, not yet,” Cera said and finished her coffee, enjoying rich aroma that danced around on her tongue. ”But trust me – I'd rather be surrounded by the pack of daemons than with my current patient.”

”That's what my ex said,” Karus smirked as he turned his head toward nurse's direction ”And then we...”

”I'd rather not hear it,” Cera stopped that conversation before it started. She didn’t want to hear about her room mates sex life, it would go the territory of “nope, no, nada” before she would even think of the word “cat”. She then opened a kitchen window, just like when something was burning, and leaned partly outside of it. Nice chill breeze blew in to the apartment, carrying the scent of city inside.

Karus went quiet and his face turned serious, as he was enjoying that aroma. Younger man looked out of the window, past Cera, and breathed the scent in. Scent of Insomnia. Scent of city.

 

Scent of a new home.

 

”One thing I can tell…,” Cera started, making Karus to look directly at her. ”About them...”

Karus listened, his interest rising to sky high levels. Would she finally tell something? By Six, please let that be the case…! But Cera’s answer was disappointing to young man, to say the least;

“They. Are. Nuisance.”

 

***

 

To Ardyn, his current situation was exactly like a starting point.

 

Granted, he could move freely inside his cell. No, not a room, it was a cell. And yes, he was provided meals and his wounds were attended… But the principle was exactly the same. He was a prisoner, chained down by a royal family, yet again. The only differences from Angelgard were the light swift, heating and lacking hooks and chains. He couldn't even open the windows, and even if he could, they were on higher floors and there no ladders near by. Free fall would be difficult to survive without his magic.

 

Well, alright, he have to give a bit more credit to his current circumstances. Auburnette actually got to see other humans, even if they were hostile towards him. Not many people even looked at his direction while they entered to the room. Well, guess he deserved it, but it was rude – especially when chancellor tried to have a conversation with them. Some, like the one specific girl, had even threatened him with a violence. How adorable…

 

In that early morning, former chancellor paced around the room, despite the intense pain and trembling, as quietly as he ever could. And checked possible every hole and drawer he could find. Nothing in the holes, every drawer was clocked. No real surprise there.

Though, he wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. Maybe a scalpel, or even a needle. Even a new dose of pain killers would be absolutely wonderful. (He’d probably ask for the ladder but was too proud and bitter to do so.) At that point, anything would have been fine. Anything to help him to surprise the guards, get out of there, and eventually get his hands on Noct's throat...

 

Ardyn stopped on his tracks as he remembered something.

Cera had a key to the cabinet. Cabinet, were bandages and everything else was kept. So, there's probably some sharp objects there. Like scissors.

That girl would be easy to manipulate and fool, in the end. Whenever she had to give the key away as she left the room or not, it wouldn't matter. When she was in Citadel, she was with Ardyn. Knocking her out wouldn't be a hard task.

 

Chancellor laid back onto the bed, pained hiss escaping from his mouth. Then, mall smirk rose on his lips. Yes… Now everything was getting a bit clearer. He'd just needed to get the key from the nurse… It wouldn't be that hard.

But he had to think how to take two little guards with surprise. That would be the hardest part, without any of his powers. But, again, it would be nothing on a long shot. Just a little obstacle…

 

Auburnette weakly raised his head as he heard the sound, that would get even more familiar with during his stay in there. Speaking of the devil… Or, rather, speaking of the shedevil.

Cera barely looked towards the guards as she stood in the room and closed the door behind her. Like a good girl she seemed to be, she apologized the fact she was a bit late. (Thankfully for Ardyn, to be honest, even of it was for five tiny minutes) Then, the nurse laid her eyes on the man. She could see that chancellor was in pain, and deep sigh left her lungs. From sympathy or frustration, no clue. Maybe even from both.

“You know you can ask for a pain medicine, right?” Cera said and stepped closer towards the man, dropping her back in the progress.

“I am aware,” Ardyn smirked, even though he did feel absolutely horrible. Worse than a day before, even. “Though, I was waiting for you…”

“…Flattering,” Cera turned towards the door, ignoring her own mixed feelings towards the older one. “But it doesn’t take the pain away. I’ll be back in a second.”

“Come on now, wouldn’t you stay here with me?” chancellor then breathed in sharply from the pain, before his usual smirk came back on his lips. “Our friendship started marvelously yesterday.”

“Shush,” Cera bit his lip for a moment. Yeah, marvelously… That was one way to put the matter, at least. She observed her patient, trying to make something out of his sentence... but could only focus on how shitty chancellor looked at that point.

 

For a brief second, she weighted between two options – to get a pain medicine herself, or ask glaives to do a task. Both options had their ups and downs, bu was would it be smart to leave Ardyn alone, in that shape...?

Cera sighed deeply again. Ardyn trembling and miserable being made her decision clear as a day. Nurse opened the door, peeked her head out and asked as nicely as she ever could for one of the glaives to get the medicine. Luckily, these two weren't the more bad ones in the bunch and other one left after Cera had said what to bring and how much. What a relief, it was that easy to handle...

When that was out of the way, she turned her attention back to her patient. Granted, it made her feel a bit defenseless for a moment, with one guard less behind the door. But, when nurse created one look at the poor bastard, she came to a conclusion that Ardyn probably couldn’t do much to her. Not at that time, at least. Man was a wrecked. Sweaty and shaky from the agony he was in, pale as a ghost. Cera would honestly say that he was even in worse shape than what he was yesterday…

 

Call her an idiot and moron, or anything else, but she couldn’t leave him. Not that day, not at that moment.

 

Cera brought a chair, that was resting against the wall, closer and sat next to the man’s bed. The more silence between them continued, the more nurse was worried. Very, very worried. Ardyn didn’t look good. Not at all. By the point Cera had settled down to observe the polician, he had closed his eyes tightly, bit his teeth together, and took deep, shaky breathes through his nose. His trembling hands squeezed the clothes he was given when they…

Wait…Was that blood on his clothes…? And there were tiny spots on the floor as well… And the one on his clothes only grew bigger…

 

SHIT!

 

Fear struck Cera like a punch into a gut, before her instincts kicked in. Nurse ripped Ardyn’s hospital clothes open, ignoring man’s cry of pain, and took a closer look on bleeding, re-opened wound. She really hoped that it wouldn’t be bad, not after intense care…

 

She wasn’t so lucky… Yes, it wasn't the worst wound she'd seen, but pretty close. Ardyn had lost a fair amount of blood already, staining the sheets and thin clothes, and it was getting worse.

 

“I NEED HELP HERE! Cera screamed towards the hallway and pressed her own jacket against the wound, causing chancellor’s to back to arch. Unbearable agony forced man to hiss, it made him unable to think clearly. Even a sense of fear pierced Ardyn's mind. His heart beat hard in his chest, and his body screamed from freeing himself from nurse's hold. Former politician squeezed and jerked Cera’s hands, trying to get her away from himself.

“Ardyn, I know it hurts, but I need to do this!” nurse responded, trying to keep her hold. It was a struggle, and she was threatened to become the underdog. Ardyn was very strong, and wasn't giving up easily.

“Gods dammit, you little shit, hold still!” Cera barked at the man.

It was the last thing Ardyn’s mind registered, before he passed out.

 

***

 

When Ardyn finally woke up, he felt like he had been body slammed by a garula. Every place in his body was either aching or shaking, some did both. Medication streaming into his veins took the worst of them away, thankfully, but left him drowsy and uncollected. That, and the blood loss.

 

Auburnette tried to open his eyes, but light coming from above was blinding, forcing him to shut them again. Beeps that chancellor heard all around him pierced his ringing ears. The mattress felt different from the previous one, the bed too. Even the smell was different from his room…

 

Where was he…?

 

He forced his eyes open slightly and looked over the place. Somewhat familiar, but something wasn’t quite there. The other room in Citadel’s sanatorium, or perhaps, even a hospital. A bit risky take from Noct…

 

“You’re awake. Good,” Ardyn heard familiar voice next to him. Speaking of the damned devil… Politician turned his head towards the source and could see far too familiar, raven haired king standing next to his exhausted being.

“Why are you here…?” chancellor’s voice was weak and exhausted, but hint of bitter rage was trying to push those sensations aside. He tried to move, to face his foolish descendant, but was stopped by familiar, slender hands.

Again.

“Don’t move,” Cera spoke, her voice dripping with traces of relief. “You did loose a lot of blood.”

“What happened…?” Ardyn had no memory of what had lead them to that room. One moment he was pacing around his room in Citadel sanatorium, feeling well given the circumstances... And the next moment he was there, whatever that place was, feeling absolute wreck. Almost too exhausted to speak.

 

“I don’t know how,” Cera started, sounding worried. “But you managed to open your words…”

…Ardyn hated to admit, but he should have listened to his “nurse”. The only thing, what could have caused that, was him walking around and searching whatever he think he would need from the room.

Hmm… He had almost forgotten that he wasn't immortal anymore… It was somewhat interesting how someone could get used to something that strongly…

 

“You got lucky, Ardyn,” Noctis spoke, making Cera turn her head to his direction. And it made Ardyn’s blood boil. “If you had been alone at that time…”

“Don’t take too much credit about yout arrangements, boy,” Ardyn forced his voice to raise. It was tiresome, but Noctis’s delusions of knowing what was going on with everything, was getting on his nerves. “I just refused to listen the doctor and explore my surroundings.”

“…Wai—wha—," Cera started, baffled about what she was hearing, before her own voice raised in pitch. “WHY THE FUCK YOU’D DO THAT, YOU IDIOT!”  
  
“Please do not scream, it hurt,” chancellor hissed, before answering the question calmly; “I was just testing my limits. That’s all…”

It was probably a lie, Noctis knew it was, but let it slip that time. Cera, on her end, swallowed her annoyed and frustrated scream, biting her teeth together. Un. Believable. She had specifically told him not to move for at least next few weeks. Or what had just happened, _would_ happen. Oh, she so wanted to slap some sense to “her” chancellor, so much…!

“At least everything on check now,” Noctis sighted and looked towards both Ardyn and Cera. Oldest one of the punch looked as expected. Like someone who had blood loss, but that someone being Ardyn, he was annoyed about the fact Noctis was in the room.

Cera in the other hand… Nurse was a bit shaken up from what had happened, which King though was from the sight of blood… or from the feeling of failing in her task. Possibly both.

“Cera,” Noctis called, making the nurse flinch visibly. “Can I speak with you for a second?”

Cera could only nod, feeling a piece raising in her throat. She was afraid of what king would say. Or how he would say it. Ardyn was on responsibility and she had been late, she had let that happen. Well, no can do anymore. She’d fucked up and would deserve whatever was coming.

 

Following the King, she left Ardyn alone, with heart monitors and IV's. Time felt slowed down as they stood out the room. Heart was bounding hard in her chest when Noctis stopped in the end of the hallway and turned to face his employee. And she could freaking hear it, clearly like a church bell.

 

“I’m sorry, your Highness,” Cera hang her head immediately, in shame and guilt. Ardyn's well-being was her responsibility and she'd failed to maintain it “I messed up…”

Cera could barely see how Noctis shook his head “It wasn’t your fault. My own arrangements failed. Just… just raise your head.”

Nurse did just that. Her eyes were large by surprise… and she couldn’t deny how relieved she was at Noctis's reaction at that moment.

“You’re not… going to…?” nurse barely get words out by her surprise. “But I–”

“Cera, as I said,” Noctis started again, interrupting her before she could protest further. “You did nothing wrong, plain opposite. And you did warn him about this, right?”

Cera just nodded. Despite the quilt, she couldn’t deny it. It was not one of the first things she had said to chancellor, but she had said that, period. Ardyn had been right next to her, there was no way he wouldn't have heard that.

Noctis then looked at the jacket the nurse held close. Used and well-cared wool jacket was stained with Ardyn’s blood, that dried into the material and stiffened it. He couldn’t help but think of how hard it would be to clean… During small silence, he created a look towards Ignis, and delicately hinted towards the bloodied cloth. Adviser only nodded to that, understanding what his king wanted.

Noctis then turned back to Cera and pointed towards her jacket “We can also take care of that.”

Cera raised her eyes towards Noctis. For a moment, she wasn't sure what was “that” he was addressing. Then, when she noticed, astonished nurse blinked “Wha—You don’t have to!”

”It’s not a problem, trust me,” the king insisted. “Besides, I have something special for it.”

Cera’s interest peaked. “Can I ask what is it?” She wanted to know, so she would remove possible upcoming blood stains at home. If one specific idiot would continue to be reckless again, nurse would need it like there was no tomorrow.

“Ignis.”

 

…Wait, what…?

 

Cera just stared the king in silence and blinked couple of times. Did… Did the king just…? She then turned to look at Ignis, who just let out a single cough, but even the adviser seemed to have a little smirk on his lips.

After a moment, Cera couldn’t help her tiny laugh. That was... kind of funny, she’d give King that much. She then walked to Ignis and handed her jacket to the man.

“I shouldn’t probably say this,” the nurse started, still holding tightly on the clothe. “But this is my favorite jacket and I will never forgive if you ruin it.”

“Just leave to me,” was adviser’s only response. His voice was so steady that Cera felt safe enough to let go and leave her jacket baby at Ignis’s hands.

“Good, good,” Cera nodded. Silence landed between all of them, but… it wasn’t a bad one. It was okay one. How nice variety it was?

“It’s pretty late…,” ravenette glanced at the clock. It was already 2 AM. “Maybe you should go home.”

Cera turned towards the King. Then she looked towards the room her patient was resting in “Is it okay for me to leave?”

It was probably the dumbest question Cera had asked for a while, but at least the king or his adviser didn’t take it badly. At least judging by what Noctis said next; “Everything under control, don’t worry. Go home, have a good rest, and come again on your next shift. We can drive you back home.”

“Thanks, but I can find my way home,” Cera nodded. She felt so much gratitude that she didn't almost know how to act with that. She wasn't sure about the good rest, though, at that hour...

“Besides, you are already doing so much for me,” nurse pointed at her jacket in Ignis’s hands, before bowing to Noctis and excusing herself. Then nurse power walked towards the exit, her steps echoing slightly in the halls. Her small sigh of relief was drowned under those noises. 

 

Feel of relief and warmness…

 

Yup. That was it. That was basically why Cera liked the new King of Lucis, even if she thought that he had made some questionable decisions already. Okay, one, but it was big one. But king Noctis was so different from the late Emperor, at least when compared to his last ten years in the throne. Emperor had basically gone into a stupid-ass looney…

Well… She probably shouldn’t speak ill of the dead, but that was the ice-cold truth.

 

No pun intended.


	3. Chapter 3

Karus didn’t like the situation. Not at all.

  


It was pretty damn late already. Cera had been away for many hours, much longer than she usually was. 

Okay, it wasn’t necessarily that bad, she has her own life, and she had a right to live it as she pleased. But would even a small update be too much? Especially in a big town. Especially in Lucis. Karus had tried to reach her again and again, but she hasn’t answered his calls. Nor texts, voice mails, nothing. 

Young man getting nervous for his roommate’s safety and possibly, even for her life. Karus tried to keep his mind away from his views by marathoning his favorite show's first season from TV, the core reason he was planning to be up that late on that day. Using it as a help when his mind tried rationalize the situation.

  


But it didn't help that much. His worry staid in its place, like a stone pillar.

  


Few factors played with that fear and fed it. Cera was a Nif. If her hair color didn’t give in that info out, her accent definitely did. And because of the war and the late emperor’s deeds, Nif’s weren’t that liked in Lucis. Some were stubble about it, thank gods. But some… not so much, to put it very nicely. Some people were very hostile. Karus even had heard horror stories about what THAT specific kinds of people would do to “dirty Nif’s”, when they’d get their hands on them. Some of those stories would have made an excellent horror movie material, with some toning down. 

So, red-head was afraid. Very much so. He tried to call his roommate, just once more. He hoped for a beep, but familiar “number you’ve been trying to reach, cannot be connected” crushed the last hoped for it.

Red-head stared at the clock and swallowed nervously. It was already 3:30 AM… It was getting way too late for anyone to move around safely in a big town…

  


Well, no can do.

  


Karus grabbed his coat and power walked towards the outdoor. He would go out there, in the dark, and ask around. Maybe even alert the King himself if he had to. Like, Cera was his employee, he’d probably help if something happened. It was way better than sit and play helpless around the situation in hand, right?

Red-head could barely open the front door, when he noticed Cera standing in front of it. Both of them looked at each other and blinked couple of times. Red-hair couldn’t help but bite his teeth together, and feel so much relief, both coming on the surface at the same time. It probably looked very interesting, at least judging by Cera's baffled look.

“Where are you going at this time? Isn't your favorite show on?” nurse asked, making her roommate’s chin drop.

“What the fudge, looking for you of course!” he then pulled Cera inside and shut the door with force. “Where the hell have you been?!”

“My patient faced some… complications,” nurse sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. Her eyelids were slightly darker from being up that late. “We managed to get it under control, eventually…”

“Why they didn’t task anyone else?” Karus couldn’t help but wonder the situation. “Or… did you want to stay…?”

Cera only could nod. She had wanted to stay… She had a  _need_ to stay and make sure everything would be okay. Ardyn was basically her money back, and they both needed it. Now, she could just pray now on that they weren’t back at the starting point with chancellor’s recovery…

  


“You’re really hopeless” Karus groaned in frustration. But he was calming down little by little. It was just work. Just a sudden push into an overwork that Cera couldn’t help, nor even expect. Thank gods, it wasn’t anything he had feared for…

“But why didn’t you answer my texts and shit?”

“My phone died,” nurse muttered the answer. “I forgot to charge… Again.”

“M’kay…,” Karus sighted, not sure should be be disappointed or surprised. That was before he noticed that Cera was wearing only a sweater, and her jacket didn't seem to be in her back. “Where’s your jacket, by the way?”

That question about that made Cera bit her lip, close her eyes and cringe from the fresh memory. Ardyn bleeding in her hands, as that idiot had caused the whole situation, and the iron-like smell on her favorite jacket were the last thing she wanted in her dreams that night. But they would come if they wanted to, there was nothing she could really do about it. At least she could – hopefully – trust on Ignis with the blood-soaked-jacket problem.

  


“Trust me,” Cera said as she opened her eyes “You don’t want to know. Nurse stuff.” 

“Well, your reaction told me enough,” Karus answered awkwardly and hanged his coat back where it belonged. “Did you have to throw it away?”

“Thank gods, no. King’s staff is taking care of it,” Cera then laughed, relieved chirp pouring from her voice. “He even offered a ride home.”

“Grauh, what a gent. Go get him, kitty.”

“What the fuck, no!” nurse pushed her shit-grinning roommate with her elbow. She answered the question “why”, before Karus even had a chance to open his stupid mouth; “We are on different levels and the King isn’t even my type.”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” young man shrugged and rolled his eyes slightly, Cera being too exhausted to care about that. “Wanna have some coffee?”

“No thanks, I’ll go straight to bed,” nurse yawned as she walked past her roommate. One quick look Cera created towards the kitchen lock made her curse silently. It was getting closer to 4 AM. She had an early morning a head… and she would definitely look like a panda when she wakes up…

Before stopping in front of her room's doorway, Cera turned her head towards Karus. “Are you staying up and for how long?”

“For two hours,” Karus answered. “Do you want me to fill coffee maker ready for you?”

“If you're nice, yes,” nurse yawned again as she felt new rush of fatigue in her body. “

I guess I’m getting old.”

“You’re not as old as my ex,” Karus walked towards his own room, pass Cera, and tapped her head in the process. “Shut up.”

“…Karus…,” nurse smiled. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

Cera couldn’t lie to herself. While she never had actually asked for that from her room mate, and it should go other way around, it felt actually pretty good to know that someone cared. 

Red-head young man only smiled “Isn't that what family does, right...? But in all seriousness, don't forgot to charge your phone like that again. I was worried sick about you.”

“I won't,” Cera assured him with a small, tender smile. ”I promise.” 

“Alright, then. Nighty night!” Karus chirped like a hummingbird, before he got into his room, probably to get who-knows-what to acompany him with his series marathon. He seemed pleased with his room mate's answer. 

With that, Cera stomped into her room, right to her bed and feel right into the soft mattress that was almost screaming for her name. “Cera, come and sleep on me”, or something.

  


Dear gods, how exhausted she was…

  


***

  


_Ardyn… Darling._

  


Ardyn opened his eyes, and was greeted by a blinding bright light that forced him to close them again. It was getting all too familiar and tiresome. Laying down, unable to move without agony, looking at the roof and fluorescent lamps… Maybe a one book was too much for ask, neh? Auburnette could try and request that. At least there was some stimulation in getting shut down or ignored by glaives. More than laying still like a dead king in a tomb.

Ardyn sighted and wiped sweat away from his forehead. As much as he started to enjoy about being able to sleep again… nightmares weren't welcome. Especially those that depicted his past all over again. Too bad that they were the most common ones…

Fallen king grit his teeth. He knew and remembered very well every feeling he had when his own family and people, even Gods, had turned their backs against him. He didn't need to be reminded about them. It only made Ardyn feel a bit uneasy, at best…

  


At best...

  


Man's brown eyes turned towards the ticking clock on the wall. It was almost 6 AM, at least judging my by the faint orange yellow light, that barely light the room up. Sun light… How “lovely” it was to look at it and lay there, pierced and unable to move a muscle without aching. It burned man's chest with anger…

No, no, no, deep breathes. He needed to stay calm. Remember his focus… Even if it was oddly difficult. Get the key and get out of there. To plot… 

What was for lunch…? Hopefully not fish, they served it yesterda--

What the…? NO! Ardyn shook his head. Why his wandered over stupid and useless things? This hasn't happened for years, not since when he got out of Angelgard…

And he had his daemons… 

Was that a reason? Did his focus get weaker because his mind has gotten used to constant stimulation? And since now it was gone, his mind tried it's best to keep itself occupied? It had to be the case. It was annoying like a fruit fly swarm… But in the other hand, it helped Ardyn to distract himself from…  _the_ feeling. Feeling like his body was an empty, hollow case, threatening to rust and fall apart.

…Damn that child Noctis…! …Damn the gods…!

  


Ardyn raised his head towards the door when it opened. Only slightly, letting him hear the chitter chatter between glaives and  _the little girl_ . It was her voice, at least. They were talking about… well, nothing that important. The other one asked the nurse was she okay, because she looked like something. What exactly, Ardyn didn't know, not yet, as the nurse had told glaive to be quiet about the fact.

When Cera finally stood inside and looked at the chancellor, Ardyn couldn't help his smirk. Not even all that make up she had applied couldn't the fact that she looked like a panda.

“Do. Not. Say a word,” Cera said as soon as she noticed the man's face and closed the door behind her. “I blame you for my panda eyes.”

Ardyn listened “How so?”

“Someone here, not pointing any fingers,” blonde woman started and walked towards the cabinet. “Decided to play Superman and walk around the room.”

“Granted, I have no defense for that,” Ardyn said with a mischievous smile. “However… Someone, not pointing any fingers by all means, decided to stay here until I woke up again.” 

“It's called being a decent human being, Ardyn,” Cera huffed while taking whatever she needed from the cabinet. “You should try that sometimes.”

“Little big words from someone who had threatened to kill me,” Ardyn purred back, knowing he hit right into the nerve. It had been a while since he had seen someone to turn from cocky to awkward in matter of second. Cera's turn in that moment kind of reminded him of that Loqi-boy… What would have happened to him during all that chaos? Maybe time will show...

  


“...Let's just get this over with,” Cera muttered under her breathe, not finding words to defend herself. Touché, so hard and long touché. Nurse dropped her small, green bag down to the floor and pushed it against the wall. It made a heavy sound as it moved, so there was something in there. 

“I'm kinda of worried about your wounds,” nurse stood closer to a man, sigh leaving her lungs. “You gave us a big scare last night...”

“My apologies,” was Ardyn's answer. Though, he didn't feel like he was sorry, not completely. “I overestimated my limits.”

“You sure did,” nurse spoke and started working her task. Which basically consisted that she would chance chancellor's blood soaked bandages and made sure that he would get medicine's he needed. Simple as that, the hardest part was… well… yeah.

Cera's hands were surprisingly steady and focused, giving the fact she was so tired. Time to time she had to turn her head away and yawn into her hand. This amused her companion greatly, as chuckle escaped from Ardyn's throat.

”Shut up!” Cera barked and crumpled old bandages into a ball. Well, as well as they would go. ”I'm tired, okay? Some people don't sleep well at night, despite the hell had happened, like someone do.”

”Oh, Cera, it's nothing like that,” Ardyn answered. ”You just look almost adorable right now.”

”...You're weird, mister,” Cera sighted and turned herself towards the trash can. As she threw whatever was left on medical fabric that had touched chancellor's skin, she heard the man himself saying ”But isn't normality a bit subjective?

Cera turned towards the man, locking her eyes to his own. Silence from her side screamed for caution and observe. She didn't quite know what to make about that sentence. Nor about the look in his brownish eyes. Was he serious? Or having his own definition of fun? 

”Maybe, maybe not,” Cera answered. ”But, I guess you have a point. I mean, your normal is my weird.”

“What is your normal then?” nurse turned her eyes towards the man who had asked the question. Still she didn't know what to make about his face. It was a bit unsettling, to say the least.

“ _Normal_ ,” Cera couldn't emphasize that word enough. Her normal was _the_ normal. That's it. There was nothing more put into that soup. “Last ten years were bizarre enough. Now on, only mundane life for me.”

Ardyn smiled a little “Fair enough… However, little spiciness here and there wouldn't hurt, now would it?”

“Dude, none of your business,” nurse huffed as she gathered all medical supplies together. Cheez, what was with that guy today? Asking so weird and out of the place questions… It made her feel annoyed and uncomfortable.

  


“My apologies,” Cera heard man to say. She turned towards Ardyn, dumb founded of those words. “But you I see, I've grown bored here… A bit lonely even. Even I need someone to socialize with.”

“Though shit, Ardyn,” nurse huffed. “You have only yourself to blame for that.”

“Oh, I'm well aware,” Ardyn answered. “But, I don't mind at all... Like you don't seem to mind either.” 

“...Excuse me?” Cera asked as she turned towards her smiling patient. The same conning smile that he usually had… “...Look, pal, just because I speak with you, doesn't mean that I don't mind about what you've done.”

Auburnette just kept smiling. “But staying for many hours after I passed out tells a different story.”

Nurse's face flustered a little and she tried to think of a counter argument. Cera then slammed the cabinet shut and stomped closer to amused man “It doesn't mean shit! Quit being a weirdo and assuming thing you don't know!”

“Actions speak louder than words,” was chancellor's answer. An answer that started to annoy its receiver. “Yes, I have counted the chance that whatever you do with me, is linked to your task. However, _how_ you do it isn't...”

“...Are you saying that me caring about your…?” Cera started, before she sighed with frustration. Nurse pressed her fingers against her temples. No, Ardyn was trying to fuck with her, she shouldn’t fall for it that easily. But what she could say back? What she could tell or do? 

Cera sighted again. She then raised her gaze to Ardyn's own. “Look… I… Let's just say I have my own scars. It would have been nice to have someone capable to treat me back then.”

  


Telling that to Ardyn felt extremely wrong and uncanny, ironical even, but… if it kept him away from fucking with Cera, even for a small while, then she didn't mind about that.

  


“Did they left you disfigured?” Ardyn couldn't help but ask as his curiosity peaked a little. Scars explained why chancellor saw his companion wearing only long sleeved shirts and sweaters. Even if it was middle of the summer…

Cera only shook her head. “Well… Not not quite. They are there… But not as bad as you might think… But the bastard who treated me sucked ass. Not even a dentist appointment was that painful…” 

Ardyn listened, how salty Cera told about how one of her now former comrades used to man-handle her when she was bed-ridden with wounds. And how the same man, despite what she told him, used wrong materials as bandage and treated her with completely wrong substances. And just listening to that rant made Ardyn question capacity of Cera's group. Who in their right mind would think that  _lemon juice_ would be excellent for cleansing wounds ?

But, there was tiny plot hole in that story. Well, maybe not as irritating and noticeable, but auburnette needed to know everything about Cera's abilities. And it had everything to do with how Cera looked. Or rather, what she did  _not_ look alike.

“Forgive my boldness, but I have to wonder,” chancellor started, interrupting the nurse in the process. “You do have spirit of a fighter… but your aura tells me otherwise. So, how did you get wounded? Were you attacked?” 

Cera fell silent immediately and looked away. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow and he, of course, took note of it. Even if they were present for only a brief moment, they had been clearly there. To power what man had just seen, Cera even hold her left arm during her silence, biting her lip hard. 

To Ardyn, her reaction was both suspicious and interesting. Though, it raised uneasiness in him, whenever he wanted or not…  


 

“Just… don't do pace carelessly like that again,” nurse spoke finally after a while. She clearly tried her damnest to chance the subject, and Ardyn let her. He knew that pressuring her would lead into… interesting consequences. “Or you will never leave this room. Not alive, I mean.

Silence landed between them, heavily and awkwardly, as Cera no longer knew what to say or do. And Ardyn didn't seem to care about continuing their conversation. Well, not that nurse actually blamed him – he probably saw her as an enemy, which she basically was, and didn't want to have a conversation with someone like her. It's not like she was much interested about the in the en–

“What do you have in your back?”

  


Cera blinked at man's question, completely baffled by that sudden approach “Eh?”


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you have in your back?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“What do you have in your back?” Ardyn repeated his question. “Something important?”  
  
“Ah, no, no,” nurse shook her head, not sure why she'd answer like that instead of 'none of your f-ing business'. “Just two books.”  
  
“May I see?” was a new question from the chancellor. “My mind has been itching for some escapism lately…”  
  
Cera nodded, partly understanding were the man was coming from. Hospitals and such were depressing and boring places, something to do definitely didn't hurt in those environments. Even a chancellor would dry up from boredom. But why her and especially in that situation? What was this guy planning now?  
  
One way to find out, Cera thought silently and shrugged, keeping her guard up. As she was told to do. Nurse picked her bag up, put her hand inside and felt her two books. She hesitated, as he remembered something. That everyone had different taste, and while those two books were about her favorite subjects, Ardyn was obviously different from her. After the conversation that she had stopped before it could escalate any further, she didn't wasn't fond of Ardyn's possible future actions.  
  
  
“Though...,” she started finally. “They may not be for you taste...”  
  
“My taste is very diverse,” Ardyn answered with a wave of a hand. “Do not worry.”  
  
“If you say so,” nurse sighted and pulled out the books. One was a stupid juvenile novel about a country boy who was attached to a wild chocobo and wanted to rescue it free, when it was captured. Well, everything ends well in that story, thank gods… Other book was a basic manual for dogs where they tell about different breeds and how to take care of them.  
  
  
She handed them to her companion, who then looked the covers in turns. Ardyn's eyes fixated onto juvenile novel's cover, were a black chocobo happily flapped its wings and chirped towards the sky. He couldn't help but smile a little. It definitely brought some good memories into his mind about his darling girl…  
  
“This seems like fun to read,” chancellor spoke and flipped the cover. Cera just hummed, but deep inside, she couldn't agree more. She had read it like an oracle would read Cosmology while in high school, and had simply adored it. Still did.  
  
“Do you like dogs?” Ardyn asked, without lifting his eyes from the novels back cover. Cera nodded “I had one as a child. His name was Ogre.”  
  
“Big and mean-looking, I assume,” Ardyn's words made nurse sneer a little. Well, that was okay thing to assume, given the dog's name, buuuut; “Pfft, no. He was cute little Pomeranian. That kind that fits into a tea cup when they're puppies.”  
  
Only then Ardyn raised his head towards the nurse, slightly amused smile on his lips “What an excellent guard. Burglars would laugh themselves to death.”  
  
“...That was actually my intention as a kid,” Cera laughed a bit dryly, remembering her kid-self explaining that to her parents with a serious tone. And how they kindly laughed to her enthusiasm. “But he also had really nasty bites, when he got to that.”  
  
Ardyn chuckled a little, and didn't bring up the dog topic again. Cera took the dog manual on her hands, playful expression in her face. She had been toying with an idea of having a pet again, but wasn't sure what would be the best for her and Karus's small apartment, so… Another Pomeranian, maybe?  
  
Cera raised her head towards Ardyn. Man eyes just stared at the chocobo novels cover, hint of nostalgic smile in his lips. It would be even cute, if he wouldn't have such a somber look in his eyes.  
  
“You okay?” nurse asked, dragging Ardyn back into that white room. He nodded as response. “Just recollecting something...”  
  
Cera tilted her head, her interest peeking towards the possible upcoming subject. “Recollecting what? Care to share?”  
  
Ardyn's face stiffened a little. Humans are truly curious creatures. Maybe he talked a bit too much… What a stupid mistake… But in the other hand, should he… Gaining Cera's trust would make things easier for him. And how that was gained? By talking and revealing somethings from oneself. Like… death of a pet, loss of a companion.  
  
“...My darling girl Aurora,” chancellor spoke finally and carefully caressed the picture of black chocobo in the cover. His voice and smile bled fondness. “She was a beautiful, lively little bird.”  
  
Smile on Cera's face went away as soon as Ardyn had finished his sentence. He looked so… sad and… human. Like a normal human being, just like she was. Which was both absurd and surprising – Cera had used to seen Ardyn as ruthless person and politician, unable to care about anyone or anything… and now, he was in front of her, fondly talking about pet chocobo named Aurora.  
  
“Her feathers were as black as this one's,” Ardyn smiled and handed the book back to its owner. Cera only looked at the cover. Yeah, not so common, a black chocobo… “I dare to say, she was like my own child. I raised her all by myself, from the egg, you see. I was very young lad myself, so, I was thrilled to see her hatching.”  
  
“...Is she…?” Cera started, but threat to finish. Judging by hint of melancholic look on chancellor's face, nurse wasn't that positive about Aurora being alive.  
  
“She isn't,” Ardyn's voice was a bit husky and silent. She was right.  
  
“I'm sorry...”  
  
“Thank you,” the man smiled a little. “Though... it was probably for the better. She was getting old...”  
  
Again, silence. Of course, because why not. What could someone say and do after such a topic? It wasn't like Cera was the best person to console someone with their lost… Well, maybe she was or not, but… yeah.  
  
Nurse's eyes observed the chancellor. How he opened the book, and flipped through the pages, same melancholic look on his face. Milder, but still present.  
  
Cera sighted silently, her heart softening a little to the man. Well, it was pretty absurd. Cera was supposed to hate this man, for what he did to their shared home country. But now… Maybe she was gullible and stupid, maybe she was naive and was making a huge mistake. However, knowing everything so far, and seeing caring side that Ardyn had most likely tried to hide deep inside that facade…  
  
  
Shit. That guy was a human, after all.  
  
  
“Listen…,” nurse started, gaining Ardyn's attention. ”I'm sorry.”  
  
Ardyn eyebrows raised a little “About what? Aurora?”  
  
“…Yes, and for threatening your life,” nurse muttered with a small voice, actually meaning what she said. “I shouldn’t have done that… I stepped out of the line.”  
  
It was pretty weird timing. Well, to Ardyn, at least. He was expecting it to take fo at least two more moments like that for Cera to crack. But it was a bit too easy, considering her spirit. But no. Maybe she was getting a bit emotional, considering how nurse had reacted when they discussed about her scars just moments ago… However it was, it would be easier for him now on. The man looked at his shameful and genuinely apologetic companion with serious look. It was like child play to hide his satisfaction behind that facade. “Does his Highness know about it?”  
  
Cera shook her head “No… He doesn’t.”  
  
Nurse had been too scared to tell that to the king, after all that had happened… Cowardly behavior, she was well aware about that. But she probably would have to grab behemoth from the horns with that matter. Depending on Ardyn’s answer, most likely.  
  
“Let it be that way then,” chancellor then rubbed his chin with small smile on his lips. “Truth to be told… This is somewhat interesting.”  
  
Cera blinked in confusion “Interesting…? What the fuck do you mean?”  
  
“You are not the first and probably not the last to threat my life,” Ardyn shrugged like it would be the most normal thing to say to another. “I’m going to wait and see who gets me first… or maybe I get them. Who knows?”  
  
“King Noctis wouldn’t let it happen…,” Cera was a bit taken back of mans words. Wow. Just… wow. Yes, she knew that Ardyn wasn’t popular with other people, not even with other Nif’s. Even nurse herself had some (A LOT!) beef with with… but still, somehow, it was just…  
  
  
What was the word? Unfair would be pretty close. Especially considering that Ardyn was just a mere man and other side had crazy magical powers on their side… Even if he seemed to be uncannily confident about himself…  
  
  
“Oh, I know he wouldn’t,” chancellor laughed to her words and waved his hand. “But even Astrals can’t guarantee that…”  
  
“…Can I try?”  
  
Ardyn looked at the nurse with slightly astonished face. “I beg your pardon?”  
  
“You heard me,” Cera leaned a bit closer to the man. “Just right. And… Actually, can I suggest something?”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
Cera bit her lip slightly, knowing she'd hate herself for offering it, before continuing “I… I think you need an ally.”  
  
“An ally you say?” Ardyn worded out with hint of smile. That certainly was not the first thing he’d expect to hear from someone in Lucis, Nif or not. Now, this was getting interesting… “What can you possibly offer for me?”  
  
“We are both from Nilfheim right?” nurse sat on the edge of the bed. “Two fellow countrymen in enemy territory… It can be pretty lonely and hostile at times. At least we can be friends.”  
  
“Your affection towards the King does not convince me,” Ardyn spoke, and Cera didn’t know was he joking or serious. But it made her smirk uncomfortably, none the less. Okay, traitor implications were right in the place, considering their shared nationality, but could she be blamed? Probably, but not entirely. Actually, Cera was more than happy to blame the man in front of her, thank him for reminding her about that.  
  
“Maybe I just make best of the situation in hand…,” nurse smirked, corners of her mouth twitching slightly. “Or maybe I just don’t give a fuck. I warmly recommend both.”  
  
Surprisingly, Ardyn chuckled at the answer “Sound almost like a plan…”  
  
“Excellent!” Cera brought her fingertips together with a satisfied, happy smile. “Though, this is kind of funny…”  
  
“Care to explain?”

Ardyn tilted his head again, like a puppy… Which in Cera’s eyes, he seemed to be like one. Or maybe his big, dark eyes did the trick… Puppy eyes.  
  
Cera laughed a little, smile staying on her face “Well… I thought that as an intelligent man, you’d do it, sooner or later.”  
  
“Maybe I already have,” chancellor answered “Though, our views about what is best for the situation may differ from each other…”  
  
Cera hummed a little. “I guess you have point there…”  
  
Silence landed between the duo. Though, it wasn't bad one. Cautious, but not bad (at least, it seemed such to to Cera).  
  
  
“Is that yours?” Ardyn’s eyes hinted towards the chair next to the wall, as he soon as he noticed the object - or rather was was on it - himself. On that same chair, rested very familiar looking jacket.  
  
Cera turned her eyes on that direction and was amazed at the sight. It was hers, indeed. And clean like nothing had happened. There seemed to be no traces of blood on the fabric. It was almost like new, to be honest. She grabbed it on her arms and carefully inspected, to prove her eyes and… well, that Ignis was as capable as the King made him sound to be.  
  
  
Both of those things were only further confirmed. Jacket was clean, and Ignis had done damn well good job with it. Even older stains she thought she's never get off from the fabric, had vanished.  
  
  
“Yeah…,” the nurse breathed in amaze and let out a small laugh. “Holy shit, they got all the blood off.”  
  
“It was mine blood, wasn’t it?” Ardyn asked. It was just now that he had started to remember faintly how Cera would stop his opened wounds from bleeding with a jacket. As the nurse turned to look at him and shook her head, chancellor’s assumption was only proved right; “Don’t worry about it. It’s only part of the job.”  
  
Ardyn just nodded with a small smile. “If you say so…”  
  
“However!” Cera slyly smiled at the man. ”Ardyn, you need to do something.”  
  
“Oh?” chancellor asked. “And that is?”  
  
“Thank my jacket baby,” the nurse spread out her jacket over Ardyn like a blanket. “He saved your life.”  
  
“He?” chancellor almost laughed. From all of the situations to expect, a nurse asking someone to thank a piece of clothing for saving a life, wasn’t necessarily on the top of that list. Not even after ”we are from the same place, so let's be allies.”  
  
“Yup,” Cera patted wool sleeve that had landed next to chancellor’s body “He’s been a good boy for seven years already.”  
  
“…Forgive me to say this, but your child is a bit uncanny,” Ardyn smirked and looked at the jacket Or a jacket baby… Whatever. It would be a lie to say that it wouldn’t be, at least, a bit funny…  
  
Cera gasped, pretending to be offended. She even brought a hand onto her chest to empower that image. “Ardyn, that's incredibly rude! Apologize to him, now!”  
  
Ardyn let out a small laugh and played with jackets sleeves. “My apologizes, little one… But, my my, your mother is quite fierce woman.”  
  
“...I've heard that before…,” nurse nit her lip a little. Yeah, she was, but also she had heard that a bit too much. Even from Karus.  
  
“It's not necessary bad, my dear,” Ardyn spoke, taking Cera back to reality. Nurse listened with confusion when the man continued. “The world out there is cruel, even without daemons. Kind ones will be savored alive… But the ones like you have better chances.”  
  
“Thanks… I guess.”

  
Again, silence fell. It was even better than the last one, though.  


“Your little sketch was slightly amusing, I have to admit,” Ardyn ended it soon, causing his companion to smile a little.  
  
“I though you'd need a bit of humor while being here,” Cera took her coat off from man’s body, keeping the clothing tightly against herself. He had fun, good, that was her intention. “This place is kinda depressing...”  
  
“I can agree with that,” chancellor scrubbed his messy hair. “I’ve never been one for the hospitals. But I have to wonder – if this place puts you down, why did you chose to be a nurse?”  
  
“I…,” Cera spoke and pit her lip a little. How to put it… Well, the simplest was was the easiest one.  
  
“Want to help people. That’s all. Besides, I can meet some interesting individuals too.”  
  
“Like myself?” older one of the duo purred teasingly.  
  
“…Shut up and lay down,” Cera shook her head to man's face, smiling a little. ”Or I’ll push you down myself.”  
  
“You would open my wounds again,” Ardyn's teasing smile now showed his teeth a bit, and his eyes had a small light. Oddly, it actually felt good to have someone to speak to, someone who didn't want to end his days… While it was amusing as well, it was getting tiresome.  
  
“I know were to press and not cause any damage,” nurse smirked and lessened her hold from the jacket. “Don't worry about that.”  
  
“That's a relief...”  
  
“You have to learn a thing or two when couple of hunters try and go to kill themselves,” Cera said and stood up. She cringed at the memory of her party member acting like reckless rascals, despite their wounds. “Oh gods, that was messy...”  
  
Ardyn hummed “Could I be that you cannot stand blood?”  
  
“...Don't be silly, of course I can,” Cera huffed and slightly rolled her eyes. “It's nothing. Guts are a bit harder look at…”  
  
Ardyn smirked a little “It's only a matter of building a tolerance...”  
  
Cera didn't respond to that. That all was pretty ironic. Nurse had almost accepted that she would never get used to steaming-warm intestines. She had tried to, but failed. Many times. Just a sight of them made her fell sick…  
  
  
A nurse. Yeah.  
  
  
Nurse looked at the clock, again, and delighted look came to her face.  
  
“…Ouh, it's almost tome for a coffee break,” Cera then took the dog manual and put it back to her bag, leaving chocobo novel on the table, for her companion to read. If he was interested of it, of course...  
  
Then she looked at Ardyn. ”Do you want something?”  
  
  
Former politician raised his eyebrow “Me?”  
  
“Well, duh! There's no one else here!” nurse laughed a little as she got dressed properly to go to nearest coffee shop. “I'm feeling generous right now… Tea? Coffee? Some snacks?”  
  
“Tea is fine,” Ardyn answered.  
  
”I thought so,” strawberry blond shrugged, with cute, light smile on her lips. Smiled that made her companion fell slightly… warm. ”You have those tea person-vibes.”

  
With that sentence, smiling Cera left the room, leaving Ardyn sit alone. For a while, he didn't move. Then his brown eyes glanced at the chocobo novel on the table. Happily chirping bird stood out from the otherwise static cover, calling people to read about his and his owners adventures.  
  
Ardyn did just that, while waiting for Cera to return. As he read, he couldn't help but smile about how adorably the relationship between the bird and the country boy was written. The writer had definitely experienced something similar themselves.  
  
  
It was moving. Like Cera's act of generosity as she called it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter chapter, but I hope you have enjoyed reading my work so far! :)
> 
> And I know that some other people in the fandom have named Ardyn's chocobo Aurora, but I couldn't help myself. It's such a pretty name. Anyway, I'll stop my rambling and let you go on with your day, dear reader.
> 
> See you soon again! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks later, Cera swallowed hard as she made her way to Citadel’s meeting room as fast as she could. Her steps echoed in the palace’s halls like judgment days bells. Ready to face whatever was ahead. Was she scared? Yes, at least a bit.

Well, to be honest… meeting the King himself, face to face, would make anyone shit bricks. And even if Cera had witnessed time and time again that King Noctis wasn’t bad, just opposite. But still – peasant from an enemy country, fallen apart or not, working for royalty… she would still keep her guard on, sadly.

Though, Cera knew should be fine. Nothing remarkable had happen after… _it._ After the “idiot did just opposite of what he had been told to and almost killed himself”-incident. Thankfully, last few weeks have been very smooth. Ardyn hasn’t been too much of a nuisance as Cera had thought him to be. Okay, he still was an ass time to time, but in general, everything was okayish. It seemed that the chancellor had finally understood that Cera was his best way to recovery (and probably socialize safely. Just probably), and got his act clean… Well, cleaner. He still would try some weird shenanigans and tease her, time to time, to get a reaction out of her. Not the worst patient Cera have dealt with, though. What a surprise.

 

Actually, as funny as it sounded… it was the becoming the peak of the day, when she’d get to work and see her patient. Ardyn, when he got serious, was very… mature and collected. And very smart. Sometimes their conversations were constructive and educational, at least to her. Ardyn had made his homework on many things, his knowledge and understanding of various topics. Ardyn was almost like a genuine guy.Well... long as she forced herself to forgot _who_ he was...

Cera woke up from her thoughts when she came to a door she had been directed to. She just stared at it. Surrounded by dead silence. Pitch black with a small glaze glow, like every other door seemed to be. Behind that door… Was probably a friendly chat with an employer and employee…

 

Well, only one way to find out.

 

Cera took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She kept her steps steady while stepping next to the small table. There was the King and Ignis, she could expect both of them to be there… But there were two other she hasn’t expected to see. Two other men, one taller and muscular with dark hair, and other one with blonde hair that looked like a chocobo butt… Especially the ladder took the nurse by surprise.

Was he from Nilfheim too? A Nif in Citadel’s court? Huh… The king was more tolerant and forgiving that she thought…

“Hi,” she smiled nervously, before she cleared her throat. “So… You guys wanted to see me?”

Cera then pointed at two strangers in turns, puzzled look on her face “And you are…?”

“Noct’s old friends,” taller one stated. “And we are interested on what’s going on.”

“…Oh,” nurse started to understood the situation better now. Old friends, got it, understood it. “Well, I’m Cera Marcia and I’m taking care of… you-know-who.”

Taller one nodded “Name’s Gladiolus. And he’s…”

“Prompto. Nice to meet ‘cha!”

Cera smiled a little, before she cleared her throat again. “So… You want me to give all the details so far?”

“Precisely,” Ignis nodded. “And if he had tried anything.”

”Actually, he hasn’t,” Cera said and turned towards the advisor. ”He had listened my orders and been a model patient all together. Well… On his own level.”

“Well, it’s not like he had rushed his schemes before,” Gladiolus noted. Considering how Ardyn usually did his evil deeds – carefully and slowly – they’d have to keep their guard up, none the less. His dark eyes glanced at Noctis for a moment. Something everyone else, expect for Cera, took note of.

Nurse just shrugged. “Maybe… Or maybe not.”

“Huh?” Prompto turned his chocobo-like head towards the nurse. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe it’s just me, but something doesn’t add up,” Cera spoke, trying to find the right words for what she had noticed on chancellor’s behavior. “In a good way… Like… He seems to be softer than before. I don’t know how else to put it.”

“Probably fooling you,” Gladio said, knowing it wasn’t anythong new from the chancellor. Cera shrugged again. “That would be the case… but at least there's guards near by.”

“How is he in general?” was Noctis’s genuinely curious answer. He wanted to know. He wanted to know how his forsaken ancestor was doing, whenever Ardyn himself like it or not. Kings worries were washed off with Cera’s smile “He can go on with lesser dose of medication, and for longer. No signs of infection or permanent damage. In short – he’s making a remarkable recovery, if you ask me.”

”That's good...”

King seemed relieved, thank gods, but Cera wasn’t sure of his friends – at least their faces and falling silence didn’t tell the same story. Like, they were accepting towards King’s decision to bring wounded enemy in, but weren’t actually that happy about it. By Astrals, what did actually happen between the chancellor and these four men…?

”...I have to ask,” Cera coughed as she straightened her posture. ”Why did you task him to me?”

”Why did you say yes?” Noctis countered. This made Cera sigh, as her reasons weren't that noble in the end. ”…Money. My friend and I need it… And…”

Noctis and his friends listened what Cera would have to say. Patiently, not rushing anything. Such a nice men… Woman then sighed again “I don’t know...” she then laughed a bit “I guess I have a savior complex…”

Silence landed into a room. It lasted barely for two seconds, but for Cera, it felt like eternity.

“Well, we didn’t lie back then,” Ignis spoke and laid back in his chair. “We heard from hunters that you are an excellent at attending wounds. And that you don’t ask too much questions. Especially latter one was important. If the word would go out…”

“People would lose their shit…,” Cera continued. Not in the manner Ignis would prefer, but at least that was the truth. “Right?”

“Precisely,” adviser nodded. “I’m glad you understand.”

“Well, I’m not completely stupid,” nurse said. “This would cause some problems everywhere, if word would come out.”

Cera then snapped her fingers for two times. “Oh, right! Before I forgot! Thank you about the jacket, Ignis. You are a magic man, I tell you!”

…Cera sometimes hated her big mouth. Nurse was talking to someone, who was higher in hierarchy than she was, and she had just called the adviser himself by his first name and uttered some BS. Well, fuck…

But to her surprise, no one did care that much. Instead, Ignis just nodded “My pleasure. Though, I’d appreciate that I wouldn't have to do that again…”

“Okay, sir,” nurse nodded. “I’ll try to learn the tricks.”

With Ignis’s smile, Cera could relax on that account. No bad blood (no pun intended) between them, sweet.

“Am I excused?” Cera asked, more freely than when she had walked in. “Not to be bold or anything, but I need to do some thing before I get to my shift.”

“You can go,” Noctis said. “Thanks.”

…“Thanks” was not the first words word Cera would expect to hear from a king’s mouth, but it seemed that Noctis was a special case. Nurse stood up, looking everyone in turns and bowed, before she left the room. While Cera walked down the hallway, navigating towards the outdoor, she smiled a little. For once in her life, nurse actually liked the member of royalty and their closest subjects. Like, those guys were gentlemen. It was nice.

 

As soon as the course seemed to be clear, Prompto turned towards his best friend. ”Are you really sure about this, Noct?”

He had followed the situation and how it had evolved for weeks, with his friends, but he was still skeptical. It was Ardyn they were talking about, for gods sake. That guy had hurt all of them, people they’ve loved, the whole world… and he was still alive. It bothered Prompto, more than it probably should have. He wasn’t that vocal about it, he would stand behind his best friend no matter what. But the feeling remained. He could only pray that everything turned out alright.

With firm look, Noctis took an eye contact with his friend. He knew and he understood Prompto’s stand in the situation, very much... ”I am.”

”That guy, really…,” Gladiolus started, but decided to stop before he’d go on. He wasn’t that happy with the situation, either. Shield could understand why Ardyn did what he did, but it didn’t excuse chancellor’s actions. Even if he stood behind Noct’s decision, Gladiolu’s feelings were mixed.

”I know,” Noctis interrupted, rubbing his chin, his mind wondering. No, newly crowned king hasn't forgotten. He couldn't. Behind his blue eyes, Noctis still remembered everything Ardyn had done to him and his loved ones. And how many have been killed because of his own ancestor. Including his own father and Luna...

 

However… After founding about his ancestor’s fate, he couldn't help but feel sympathy… What happened wasn't Ardyn fault. And besides, if Noctis was a savior and his fate had been decided the day he was born... It would only make sense that he'd would at least try and save Ardyn as well.

 

”But… I am a savior…,” ravenette's mouth curved into a small smile. ”I have to try to save Ardyn as well. If it fails, I’ll take the full responsibility.”

Ignis only nodded, hiding the facts he was actually proud of his king. For now. It's not like he hasn't warned his king many times about what might become of his decision, advisor had done it during those weeks more times that he could even count… But Noctis remained unmoved by his speech. Despite how everything looked, Ignis was very damn proud of Noct. How the prince had grown...

 

“You better do it,” Gladio spoke at ravenette’s direction. “Or I’ll whoop your ass.”

“And I’ll let you,” Noctis smiled jokingly. Despite everything, his answer seemed to please Gladio, who joined into a smile with him. Even Prompto seemed relaxed from the end of their conversation.

 

***

 

Oh gods, how she hated the rain.

 

One moment it was clear as a day, and on the next, the heaven cried for a watery wolf and poured its tears upon everyone’s neck. Great… Not only everything would be cold and damped, maybe even people's bones, but it also had some... other effects.

It wasn’t a secret that Cera had naturally wavy hair. Pretty type on itself, and – on positive note – it didn’t need a curling iron. But that hair type had one nasty ability – when damped, even sightly, it would curl up. Usually it wouldn’t be a problem, it probably would have looked great. But nurse had kept her hair short, just under her ears, for two years already. When that starts to curl… Cera didn’t know how other saw it, but she thought it looked like that an animal had crawled to die on her head.

 Cera sighted deeply, kinda happy about the fact that she was almost in the destination. Someone's company was much better than that gods awful weather. She took a better grip from a brown paper back in her hands and did her best to keep it safe from the rain. As said, weather was cold, rainy and damp, and she had grown to care about her patient enough to get Ardyn something hot to drink. He surely didn't mind her poor taste and knowledge of teas last time. And this time, nurse knew _exactly_ what kind of tea Ardyn liked. 

 

Same routine repeated itself, when she arrived. Hello’s to guards, key to hand and she’d step into a room to do her business. (Cera was very aware how wrong it sounded…). She pushed the door open, placed her damped umbrella against the wall and raised her gaze…

Cera blinked at the sight. Her eyes were large, before they narrowed down from what she witnessed. Ardyn had get out of the bed, which could be problematic with what happened weeks before, and the man was standing in front of the window. Wondering, with melancholic eyes, looked into a rain filled distance.

When chancellor noticed the nurse, he turned his head towards younger woman and small smile rose on to his lips. Traces of his sadness wiped out. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“What are you…?” Cera breathed I disbelief, before she raised her voice a bit “Didn’t you learn anything from the last time? Back to bed!”

“But I am feeling a lot better,” Ardyn smirked as he usually would. “And my time here is starting to get tiresome… I might as well test my limits.”

“Like last time?” Cera said and pointed to bed “Back to bed.”

“...How about no?” Ardyn smirked, making Cera close her eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. Then, she looked towards the chancellor.

“...Okay. Whatever, do a kamikaze if you want,” nurse's voice was smooth, even though she was starting to get annoyed. This guy seemed smart as hell, but had no survival instinct. “But, it's easier for me to do my job when you sit your ass down. You're like a fucking father anak. So, if you please...”

Ardyn couldn't help but smirk a bit wider. Cera's annoyance and hissing voice was the most amusing thing he had seen and heard for a small while. “Whatever you say, doctor…”

And, to Cera's relief, Ardyn obeyed her orders sat sat down on the edge of the bed. Then the man then looked at the paper bag Cera had brought with her. “I thought I smelled something sweet.”

“Yup, you did,” Cera answered and took out some bandages “I have some for you too. If you are nice, I'll give it to you.”

Ardyn smirked a little. “Isn't greasing a politician a crime?”

“Hate to break it to you, but nowadays, you're a politician as much as I’m a doctor,” Cera opened the cabinet, took whatever she needed and put the key in the pocket of her jeans. “Let's begin?”

“Ready whenever you are,” Ardyn tilted his head again, like as an invite for Cera to come and repeat a familar routine. Man's brown eyes observed younger woman's movements as came next to him. How Cera, with straight face and stern hands, removed his hospital jacked just enough to get access to his torso, which was covered in bandages.

“Be as still as you can,” she spoke and started to remove old bandages. “And no tricks.”

“Oh, darling, I'm as innocent as a baby garula,” former chancellor spoke. It was a lie, Cera knew it and Ardyn knew it. Cera didn't know everything he had done, but enough to let out dry chuckle as she continued her work. “That's funny, mister. Now shush.”

 

Silence landed between them as Cera continued. Carefully, she removed old and stained bandages, cleaned the wounds and rubbed a potion over them.

To be honest, Ardyn was actually… very fit for his age. A bit muscular, even. She had noticed it the first when she’d attended chancellor’s wounds, but… Nice. Not bad body. Along with his fresh wounds, Cera could see some scar tissue. Faint and barely visible, but it was definitely there. And those two things made nurse to wonder… What kind of background Ardyn had…?

 

“ACK!” Ardyn's cry of pain pierced Cera's mind and brought her back to the reality. Man's face twist from the pain, barely holding a hiss inside his lungs. It took Cera a moment to notice what was the matter, but when she noticed, panic washed over her whole being.

 

She had accidentally poked at one of Ardyn's more worse wounds. Her fingertips were covered in blood due the impact, though not as much as when chancellor had almost gotten himself killed.

 

“OH SHIT!” she cried out and stepped back. “I'M SO SORRY!”

“Just…,” Ardyn breathed, before he could gather his composure “Please, just be careful from now on.”

“Sorry,” Cera murmured as she continued the work. She cursed deep inside her head. At least she was wearing gloves, so maybe Ardyn's wounds wouldn't get infected and cause more problems… That would the last thing she'd want.

 

“So, listen…,” nurse took another look at the chancellor’s scars and his body, feeling flustered for some reason. “I’ve been wondering for a while… Were you once a soldier or something?”

“No, I wasn't,” was the answer. Cera nodded, a bit taken back the negative answer. She had been so sure about that. “Oh, okay… I just thought…”

Ardyn turned his head to face the nurse. “May I ask what made you draw that conclusion?”

Cera swallowed, as she tried to keep her blush from her face away, even if it was doomed to fail. She could hear and feel her heart race wildly in her chest. Where that reaction in her did even come from…?

“I mean, you…,” nurse tried to thing of the words that didn’t make her sound like a complete idiot. “You are in pretty good shape. For your age. Okay, that alone doesn’t tell much, but… you have older scars, Ardyn, so… I just wondered.”

…Oh yeah, those. He had “almost” forgotten. _Those_ scars. Scars that symbol cold prison cell, bitter betrayal and being tossed away like a dirty drag. Symbols and reminders of his spite towards the Lucis Caelum line. His own bloodline…

Ardyn’s face hardened for a briefest moment, but long enough for Cera to see. Nurse, as she saw chancellor’s look, started to think that bringing the whole thing up was a bad idea…

“Sorry,” Cera murmured, but was interrupted by Ardyn’s hand wave. “Oh, I don’t mind at all. It’s only natural to feel curiosity towards other people.”

“But you–”

“No, I wasn’t a soldier, but I did start from quite unpleasant circumstances,” chancellor continued his speech, interrupting Cera in process. Well, while it didn’t contain even half of the actual truth, it wasn’t a complete lie. “But with a little help from a friend, I am here were I am now. Or, rather, were I was…”

“…Do you miss your old life?” Cera couldn’t help but ask. Peaking curiosity was way too much for her to handle. “Not as a chancellor, but as… not-chancellor?”

“Dear gods, no,” auburnette huffed and felt a chill go through his spine. Though, maybe the ladder was from Cera’s fingers brushing near it. “How about you? Do you miss back into a safe and sound life?”

“...Sometimes,” Cera confessed as she cut through the bandage and tape. They were almost done. “Though… This isn't bad. I have job, stable life and income, I have met many interesting people… Like you.”

 

…Shiva’s holy bra, she didn’t just say that out of loud...

 

Ardyn chuckled “I can speak the same about you…”

 

…Shiva’s holy bra, she _did_ say it out of loud!!

 

As the embarrassment and blush threatened to take over, Cera finished chancing her patients’ bandages. Nurse hurried to cabinet to put the items away, hoping Ardyn wouldn’t see that. The man wouldn’t leave her alone if he’d see her face at that moment… by GODS, why she had to be so fucking…!

“What kind of tea did you bring?” Ardyn asked as he put the hospital clothes properly on his body. Cera flinched a little and looked at the older man. She blinked with puzzled look, still feeling a bit flustered “Umm… Zu's Nest…? Or something… Barista said that it has cranberries, caramel and hint of cinnamon…?”

“Sound marvelous,” former chancellor spoke and reached his hand towards Cera. “Thank you.”

“Good,” Cera muttered as he dug the tea cup from the bag and handed it to a man. Which he took with, what she assumed was, gratefulness. She felt so small even by glancing at Ardyn's hands. Cera had much smaller and slender hands compared to chancellor’s own. And as their hands accidentally brushed during the process, she was surprised how warm and smooth his hand was…

Ardyn closed his eyes and took slow, long sip, savoring every flavor in the tea. Cera couldn't understand what she was seeing. Man, who had wrecked everything in their country, was sitting in front of her and drank the tea like an innocent by stander. It was true what they said about politician's conscience, after all…

And what was more absurd was that how she could imagine herself looking it for rest of her life.

Nope, nope, nope, nopenopenopenope, that wouldn’t be acceptable to even think of, niet, nada! Cera shook her head, took a long, calming drink from her Ebony and took her phone out. She needed to look away from tea drinking chancellor, who seemed to have enhanced her.

 

 _ **How**_ was _**that**_ possible, gods!!

…NO, IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, DAMMIT!

 

Silence landed between them as Cera scrolled through her phone, to distract herself. She found an escape road from news articles, about pretty much everything. Politics, environment… Ah, King Ravus of Tenebrae would come to a visit to Lucis in few days! That sounded so good – world peace, there all of the Eos would come in!

 

Ardyn in the other hand… just stared into emptiness. Shock raised in his head, along with disgusting, throat burning sadness.

His daemons were never quiet they still were around, but when they were fed something sweet, or something with lots of energy in general, they’d go ballistic. Emptiness and silence were eating him more day by day. It had its ups too, but he’d rather not want them. He wanted to feel them. Those creatures that had turned into his loyal company during thousands of years…

Of course Ardyn had known that his deamons were long gone – that fact was one of the reasons why he was still there!

But still, deep down… He had hoped that sweet tea would have eased his emptiness and silence that was ringing in his ears… He had hoped… HOPED… that all his predictions had been wrong after all.

He wanted to feel them again… Wanted them to at least give him a sign…

 

But the sensations, he had lacked, remained. There was absolutely nothing.

 

Shock, mixed with that realization, made him drop the tea cup. Voice woke Cera from her thoughts and she looked up, to see the floor and chancellor’s lap covered in tea. In a mere second, she looked at Ardyn…

And his shocked face and mournful eyes terrified her.

 

“Ardyn, are you okay?!” she said louder than she’d intended to do as she rushed to the man. So loud that door opened and startled glaives peaked inside.

“What is going on?” other said, but Cera shut their further questioning down.

“It’s nothing, I’ll handle this,” nurse then started to clean tea from Ardyn’s lap with her coat. The same coat she’d used to stop him from bleeding to death weeks before.. “Bring me some towels. Now!”

Glaives were hesitant to leave, but after nurse had repeated her order with a louder voice, they’d get the hint. Cera wasn’t worrying about herself, but only about Ardyn. His face made her stomach drop. She’d seen shocked and sadness before, but on a chancellor himself…

 

It was fucking scary.

 

“What's wrong?” Cera laid a hand on Ardyn’s shoulder, making man flinch back to a reality. His eyes were wide as plates for a moment, before he looked away. Silence landed between them, again. Strangling silence, that needed to be broken, but either of them had courage to it.

“…What is it like…?” Ardyn suddenly spoke, his voice sounding raspy and tired. “Be able to enjoy the silence...?”

Cera blinked for couple of times “Huh?”

“For ages my body has been filled with life…,” melancholic, desperate smile rose into a man’s lips as he held his forehead. “Some were bouncy and active children… Some adults in a peak of their life… Some wise old men and women…”

Cera could only listen, as she wasn't sure what to do. Even more, when Ardyn closed his hands tightly, grabbing some hair inside his fists. “Ardyn, you don't make any sense...”

Cera jumped, when Ardyn took her arm into a tight grid and leaned closer to her body. Man took a deep breath before he spoke “I've tried to reach them… All I can hear is silence… Empty, disgusting, meaningless silence… I despise it, Cera, it's eating me...!”

“What are you talking about?” Cera tried to get herself off from Ardyn's grip, but soon gave up the idea. Not only because Ardyn had no intention of letting her go, but he also put his head against her shoulder, like a child seeking for safety from his mother. Nurses breathing stopped right into its tracks even more when she felt Ardyn's hand on her back, squeezing her clothes. She didn't expect that to happen, she didn't know what to do.

 

“Promise me, Cera,” Ardyn spoke, almost unable to keep his voice from cracking into miserable sobs. “Whenever you come to treat me… Talk to me and with me... I need to hear someone…”

Cera’s heart ached when she listened to Ardyn’s voice. It was barely recognizable, it barely sounded like the man she had been treating. His usually confident and blooming voice was now so shivering, so lost, so miserable, she could even catch feel of guiltiness in it… Someone who had just received most awful news one could think of. It was…

 

Like he had lost everything that meant something.

 

“…F-fine… I promise, I promise…,” Cera admitted and petted man’s upper back, hoping to comfort him. “You don’t even have to ask. If I wouldn’t like to talk with you, I wouldn’t do it.”

Ardyn sneered slightly, feeling a bit better. He couldn't help small relief washing over his body like a gentle wave in an ocean, as soon as he had heart those words.

“You must be really tired from all of this…,” Cera murmured gently, sympathy dripping out of her speech, as she kept petting his back. “Poor Ardyn…”

 

Ardyn didn’t know what to feel about her tone of voice. Ever since he remembered, he hated to show his weaknesses. Despised it even. At first, because of the mentality that healers shouldn't show when they are beaten down. Then, because it was the first and the most fatal weakness anyone could do in any circumstance.

…But, for some reason… Hearing Cera comforting him and feeling her hand petting his back in the same manner… Hearing her fastening heart beat... 

 

It calmed him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Cera couldn't never expect it.

She could never see it coming. Yes, she was more than happy that Ardyn didn’t get burned from the tea. And about that it was only tea – anything else would have caused much more trouble. Well, at least while looking from fabrics point of view. But otherwise, it was very bizarre.

Nurse couldn't believe she'd heard how miserable and broken the man had sounded that moment, during his odd speech. Reaching “them” and only hearing the silence… Cera didn't understand any of that mess, but whatever it meant, it was clearly upsetting to Ardyn. Like, Ardyn motherfucking Izunia out of all people, almost crying like that... It was pretty unusual.

Nurse also couldn't help but question his mental health. Not that Cera blamed her, last years had been very horrible. No one seemed to know what Ardyn had witnessed during the World of Ruin. All everyone seemed to knew was that daemons had attacked him and almost killed him… And they’d probably did the same to his comrades. Ardyn just got lucky – well, depending on who you ask – and was found alive. But mental scars wouldn't go away that easily…

The only one that maybe made sense in his word salad, was dislike of silence… The question was, how to ease it? It wouldn’t be easy, she knew that much. Nothing would replace bunch of good and supportive friends and good times shared with them…

Nurse sighted deeply and turned the water on. Shower has always felt lovely, as the reward for days hard work. Well… hard and hard, her job had turned very pleasant on the course of few weeks. She had to admit – at best, Ardyn was very great company, despite everything. There were times when she forgot who he was and what he had done… Odd, but that happened.

Cera sighted again and snatched the shampoo from the shelf. She poured sweet, flowery smelling substance on to her palm and started to scrub it throughout her hair. Great, his influence was spreading even further. She couldn’t keep her mind away from the feel of Ardyn against her body, and how her heart had wept for the man’s oddly worded sorrow…

 

“Hoi!” Cera heard Karus calling her through the bathroom door, making his roommate flinch. “I'm going to get some food! Do you want something?”

“Get me the usual,” Cera called back. “You know, that chicken plate?”

Nurse almost continued her task, when it hit her.

Ardyn disliked silence... Somewhat unusual target to dislike, but there was many ways to try and fix it. And Karus had preference to older men… And he’d know what they liked in average. Well, okay, Ardyn wasn’t actually average, far from it, but still… It was the best shot she could go with, as the man was very secretive about himself – he had started to open up only just day before.

But, maybe… Just maybe…

 

Well, it was an idea worth of trying, at least!

 

Cera quickly wrapped a towel around her body and with some shampoo still on her hair, ran out of the bathroom. She heard the outdoor opening, just before she stepped into the hall “KARUS, WAIT!”

Karus turned towards his roommate, surprised by her actions “Hm?”

“How old was your ex again?”

Red-headed male raised his eye brows a little. “54… Why?”

“Rich as an ass?”Cera continued the questioning, confusing her room mate even more.

“Yes, he was,” Karus answered. “Seriously, were does all this come from?”

“Okay, um…,” nurse muttered and though how to put her business. At least, in the way that it wouldn't sound that suspicious. “…What kind of music rich middle aged men usually listen?”

…Ironically, out of all of these sudden questions, that was the one Karus wasn’t expecting. But it was very interesting one. And his face told the same.

“Huuuh, where that came from…?” younger one then smiled, like he was knowing something, and closed the door, shit-eating grin o his face. “Do you have a special male friend?”

“No,” Cera hissed, her voice cold as ice. They both knew what Karus meant and even the thought of that was absurd. To her, as she knew more, obviously. She could spend some time with Ardyn, but date him? Hmm... nope. Never. Nada. Not only because of professional protocol she was very fond to follow, but also because of the obvious facts. Like him being former chancellor of Lucis's sworn enemy, and fucking up THE ENTIRE COUNTRY AND ITS CITIES!

…But since she had promised to be his ally and a friend, she’d help his sorry butt out…

“It's…,” Cera started and scratched her shampoo-filled hair “It's for work...”

“Aa!” Karus smirked happily, not actually believing Cera’s explanation. Bastard… Ah, no matter. Cera just needed one specific info and then she’d get Karus out of the house for couple of ten minutes.

“What kind of guy is he?” young man seemed to be a bit too excited about “possible boyfriend”. Cera tried her best to ignore it. It was harder than to find right words to describe her patient. “Well… Umm… Flamboyant… Arrogant… Annoying at times...”

 

_Miserable, lost and alone..._

 

“Go with classic,” Karus stated, with no hesitation, and opened the door again. “Rich snobs usually like that.”

Cera’s face turned into a teasing smile. “Classcist much?”

“Blame your description, not me,” Karus huffed as he stood outside the door. He didn't close it, but instead peaked his head through the crack. “But anyway – it would be an easy pick. Trust me. Plus, those of records are cheap nowadays.”

He then almost closed the door, but poked his head through the crack once more “Damn, girl, you look more cuter with freckles...”

“Just go!” Cera pushed Karus away and slammed the door shut. As soon she made sure he was gone, she got herself back to the bathroom and looked at the reflection.

Yes, he had freckles. Faint and fairly noticeable, but she had them. Cera wasn't big fan of them, they made her look younger and childish – some people seemed to like that, though…

 

...Ah, shit…

She forgot to take the necklace off… It rested there, on her collar bone, just like before… Hell… Water couldn’t do any good to copper, right…?

After a moment, Cera’s fingers raised to caress the jewelry, carefully and fondly, like she was caressing small child’s back. Metal felt so cool on her skin. Drops fell down on it's surface, and continued to their path onto her chest. It looked like the copper heart was bleeding. Just a look of it made scars on her body and arms ache. Especially the one that was her left elbow bend...

“ _Make sure he gets his shit together...”_

 

Cera remained silent and bit her lip, by billionth time. Her eyes watched how the towel fell down on to the floor, revealing the some ugly, damaged tissue she tried her best to hide. No, she haven't lied when she told that her scar weren't that bad. Compared to many others, her scars were basically nothing. Just few fine lines crossing each other. But...

That day. That one specific day was behind the corner, that awful day…

It shouldn’t have happened. What happened on that day, over five years ago, shouldn't have happened… Cera had tried her best, during the darkness, to prevent it. She had even promised to _him_ that! Her own sweet Cassius...

Like usual, he had laughed it off, despite the pain he clearly was in, with warmness in his voice and being. He had even said that he'd be fine with a skilled nurse as she was…

Skilled nurse, her ass. Cera squeezed the jewelry tightly into her fist.

She had failed that man. Failed his poor family…

Badly…

On the high sight, that was probably why Cera would feel empathy towards chancellor, she knew how it felt. To be the one left alive…

 

Hah… Funny… Even during time like that, she thought of the chancellor… Like an obsessed teenage girl…

Nurse shook her head hard to clear it from most of her thoughts, before she looked herself from the mirror. It was a miracle that her face didn’t look like a mess. She had little time to grieve during the hell that shook up all of Eos. Taking care of Karus, who back then was a mess and didn't know much about anything – and trying heal other people’s wounds, all while they both tried to make their way into somewhere safe...

Actually, it probably was the reason. Everyone had to stay in shape and pushed their emotions back, order to survive… And she had to help Karus to get over his own sadness and anger. Cera just hoped that she'd really managed to do so…

If she had to find something positive about those ten fucking years of darkness… What had happened to Cass _,_ didn’t repeated again. Not on her watch, thank gods. No one deserved such fate, not even the worst bastards. But it was probably why some people in their group didn't believed her. At least not her very easily. And it hurt her to the core.

 

Nurse let finally out a shaky, heavy sigh, and head back to shower. She still had some shampoo on her hair, after all. Cera turned the water on and let it wash down on her body, caressing her scars in the process.

 

***

 

“It rains again,” Ardyn hummed to himself as he stood in front of the window. On the second day in a row, when heavens poured the water on the Eos, which was probably for the best. To plants at least. Living circumstances haven’t been the best for them for ten years, until recently… But many species had gone extinct…

Well, sometimes a plan required a sacrifice… Didn't they…?

Man's brown reddish eyes watched into the distance. Through out the rains, he could see some city lights, trying to shine brightly through dark pouring rain. He could just barely see how normal city life had started to return, little by little. Empty street had been filled with people and shops… And chancellor could even see at least few cars. It was relieving, somehow…

Chancellor turned to look at the inner yard of Citadel. At least what he could see from it. Immediately man recognized a familiar umbrella and its owners stepping. Cera.

Then, yesterday’s memories hit Ardyn over the head, harder than thousands of hungry daemons looking for a meal.

Chancellor pressed his temples and growled, embarrassment taking over his body. It wasn’t his best moment. Not at all. It wasn’t like him to let the feelings take over that strongly, no matter the circumstances. Even if he, deep down, felt gratefulness towards the nurse and her response to it, it felt like h a huge mistake. Especially from him, the Accursed… Or what was left of that name. Well, at least the glaives would have something to talk about for next few weeks… The word had most likely spread – or spreading, at the moment. Not that he cared too much, but the way how humans would spread something juicy, was amusing to watch.

 

Ardyn stood in his place for several moments, before the door opened. Auburnette turned to look, even though he was certain who it would be. Cera didn't even notice Ardyn was up at first. The nurse was too focused on getting inside the room AND not to get the floor wet with her dripping umbrella. She threw it next to the door, cursing under her breathe, before she finally looked up.

“Ah, good morning!” Ardyn chirped to his companion. But the way Cera looked at him was bit... odd. Such a dark and deep melancholy… In normally sparkly and burning eyes.

“Why are you up?” nurse sighed and took her outerwear off. “I’m not warning you for the third time!”

“As I said, my time here is tiresome,” chancellor made his way straight to bed and sat down “These walls bore me, you should take me out sometimes. A walk in a garden wouldn't hurt either of us, would it?”

“In time, Ardyn. In time,” nurse glanced at her patients’ wounds and took a key from her pocket. Then, she started her usual work. Carefully, with steady hands, as ever, in silence. Same old routine, same old results…

“When we talked about my past life,” chancellor started, carefully and smoothly poking the ice around the gloomy atmosphere. “I think it’s only fair for me to ask questions about yours.”

“Okay…,” Cera spoke silently. Even her voice sounded miserable, and Ardyn slightly disliked that.

“How was your life before the apocalypse?” chancellor asked. He was getting worried. Something he’d rather not do, but couldn’t help it either.

“Average… With family, average grades, average life,” was nurse's melancholic answer as she continued her duty. At least Cera found some joy and relief on Ardyn's healing progress. Man was like pincushion when he was brought in. And now, chancellor stayed awake, ate well and could walk on his own. She would definitely think of his request later...

“Are you alright?” Ardyn asked finally. It wasn’t like her. Well, at least judging on how much Ardyn knew her. To be like that. Her attention was elsewhere, and where ever it was, it wasn't pleasant. Something was definitely up…

“None of your business,” Cera snapped, flinching a little from man's question. “Just focus on your recovery.”

Ardyn scrubbed his auburn hair “That’s very rude of you, Cera... Especially after what happened yesterday.”

Cera remained silent. As much as she was happy to help Ardyn to feel at least a little better about his loss, her stand remained. Her well-being really wasn't chancellor’s business. It never was and would never be, as much as he – maybe – would want to. Probably.

 

After she was done, nurse tried to threw old bandages straight back to trash. But instead of bull's eye, they _somehow_ bounced from cans edge and fell to the floor. Nurse growled deeply. She couldn't just throw a bull’s eye, now she had to pick that shit up…

To her relief, Ardyn didn't say thing while Cera looked at the dirty bandages. She took sighed deeply before she picked them up and gently put them into the trash. Yup, slightly damped fabric took some shit from the floor. Gods, did they even clean that room?!

 

“I’ve been wondering,” Ardyn spoke suddenly. During the silence between them, Cera stood up and turned to look at the brunette. “You don't seem much like a fighter. How did you survive throughout these ten odd years?”

Cera's face dropped a little, and her heart skipped a beat. Why… Why in the hell Ardyn had asked about that? Why does he care – what he would gain from the answer?

She bit her lip, and looked at the other direction, away from the man. Nurse's green eyes narrowed with shame and sadness, anger towards something unknown… and feels of loss. Something Ardyn took note of immediately.

 

Survivor’s guilt. Hidden, but still visible.

 

“Why do you ask?” Cera’s voice almost cracked, as she tried to hold herself together.

Ardyn shrugged “I'm genuinely curious. That's all.”

“It's…,” Cera spoke silently. Dark lump inside her chest threatened to expand and tear itself through it. “It's none of your business…!”

Ardyn sighed “That’s not a nice answer… Come on now, you can open up at least a little. As I did to you yesterday. Did you join into a group of hunters, as their nurse?”

“Ardyn…!” Cera's voice raised in pitch and her eyes burned a little. She then took a deep breathe and sighed “Please, stop. Not now.”

Ardyn catch her tone immediately, and dropped the topic. Silence, sticky as a jelly, landed into a room for billionth time since they've actually met. This time, it was broken by a fainting rain.

“My apologies,” Ardyn spoke finally. He almost sounded like he meant it. Cera ignored her amazement caused from that, and just let out a sigh. “It's… It's not you, this just isn't my day… No grudges, okay?”

Now, the rain stopped. During that new silence, even though he disliked it and the atmosphere, Ardyn waited. Observed and waited, patiently. Cera's whole being screamed that she wanted to ask something, but was very hesitant about it.

“You seem to have something on your mind. May I help you with it?” chancellor encouraged his companion. Cera just shook her head. “It’s… Forget it...”

“I'm too curious for that, Cera-dear.” Ardyn’s voice came out as comforting and calling. Something that would assure even the grumpiest person in Eos that whatever they had to say, it would be alright.

“...Is it true?” Cera finally started, with a heavy sight. Her voice echoed slightly in the room, like a faint, ghostly wind. “That Imperial Army used daemons as weapons?”

Ardyn's eyebrows rose slightly. Though, maybe he should have expect for that question to pop up... “Why do you need to know?”

“Just answer the question!” nurse barked, her tone of voice surprised even herself. At least, judging by her small flinch. “Did you guys do that shit?”

“...I think you already know,” Ardyn stated calmly. It was pretty much a common knowledge at that point. That Imperial Army used daemons as a war force. At least, he assumed it was. Facts masquerading as rumors spread like a wildfire during those last ten years, even reaching chancellor's ears.

Cera bit back a painfully hot piece down to her throat, and took a deep breathe. She almost felt her scars aching like they were fresh “...Some of them were people. You used _people_ , Ardyn. Living, breathing people, like you and me.”

“They weren't people no longer. Just savage beasts,” was former politician's answer. Answer that made the nurse's blood boil and dropped her heart into a dark bit at the same time.

“You don't know it!” Cera couldn't think of any other answer. Even though if she agreed with the man, deep down. She wanted, _needed,_ Ardyn to be wrong. To prove that maybe… Maybe…

Ardyn let out a small sigh “You really are stubborn… But you know I am right. When human turned into daemon, their consciousness chanced and they couldn't no longer tell the difference between a friend and an enemy. Well, expect for very few, rare exceptions…”

“…Have you seen one?” Cera asked, glimmer of hope peaking in her voice and eyes. Something, that Ardyn took a note of. In his mind, he started to form a story behind nurse's questions. There were two options from the start and with her latest question, pure quilt tripping was out of the table. So, the latter, loved one turned into a monster, took a strong root in auburnette's head.

 

And as soon as it did, his heart achingly sank with Cera's own.

 

The feeling left Ardyn slightly shocked. He was starting to get used to feel larger range of actual emotions again, but they still bothered him. Very much so. They still had no place or time to take roots in his body. They weren't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed feel heartbreak and empathy, for whatever reasons. He had gotten his priorities straight. Former accursed had a plan, and he'd stick with it, no matter what…!

 

Former politician let out considering hum, keeping his facade throughout his thoughts “Only one, I'm afraid…”

Hope from Cera's eyes died a little as soon as Adyn had finished. Well… like it would matter any more, anyway. Light had been restored weeks ago, daemons were gone forever. Including him…

 

“So, who was it?”

Cera slowly raised her head to face Ardyn, even it felt so painful to do. “Who was who...?”

“Who did turn into a daemon,” chancellor specified. Even if his voice was husky and soft, it metaphorically punched the air out of Cera's gut. Nurse felt some color draining down from her face as her heart raced in her chest. Was it that transparent…? Was _she_ that transparent?!

“I wasn't born yesterday, my dear,” Ardyn spoke again, causing Cera to bit her lips, hard enough for her to taste the iron. “Now, who was it?”

“For the last time,” nurse raised her voice and slammed her hands onto the bed. “Stop it! None of your business!”

New silence fell upon the duo. Cera breathed sharply and angrily through her nose, looking at the calm and collected Ardyn with her furious eyes. Behind those green eyes, chancellor could see clearly the quilt, grieve and remorse that hid behind nurse's fierce nature.

Poor little girl…

 

“There was nothing you could have done to prevent it,” chancellor reassured, keeping his calming tone. Even if it was hurtful to Cera, who clenched her fists, and who hung her head to hide her tears… Ardyn didn't care. He felt like someone needed to say that to this poor girl. No matter who it would be.

“Shut up…,” nurse tried to protest, but her whimpery and tearful voice wouldn't even shut a baby chocobo up. Even less Ardyn.

“Not even Astrals wouldn't have done anything,” auburnette continued. “Try they may have… but failed, until their little king claimed his throne… So, what happened to your comrade, wasn't your fault.”

Cera wanted to say that his words didn't help a one bit. But she couldn't. They, while hurtful, helped the nurse to feel slightly better. Like a huge weight was slowly being lifted from her shoulders. Tears grew and fell down from her cheeks, as comforting sadness took over her. Few miserable sniffles escaped from nurse's lips, despite how hard she tried to hold them.

 

Cera flinched when Ardyn raised her face towards himself. Man didn't even need grab her chin or anything, just a gentle tilt with his fingers was enough to force her to follow the movement.

They just looked at each other for a while. Cera could only swallow hard, starting to feel ashamed. Not only she had let her emotions took over, during work, but she also looked like a mess. Nurse knew her mascara was running down, ruining rest of her make-up.

During all that, Ardyn had remained calm. His eyes observed sniffling nurse, as her true colors were showing, little by little. Fierce and hot-tempered woman turned out to be a broken, grieving little girl…

 

And he was responsible of that…

 

“It's not good for you to bottle your emotions like that,” chancellor spoke and wiped a falling tear from nurse's face with his thumb. “Now is it?”

Cera whimpered silently. She wanted to bark back at the man, she wanted to tell him to shut up… but was too numb to do so. All she could do, was to let the ugly monster deep inside her to come to the surface. Or rather… Let it struggled to the surface, with help of Ardyn's words and the timing of their conversation.

And the worst, something in Ardyn's being was… comforting and calling, at that moment. Like he was inviting Cera to rest her head against him and hide for a moment from a world… Or maybe it was just her and her mind in a need of some comfort.

“It wasn't your fault,” man whispered, twisting the wound in her heart even more. Nurse couldn't even face her companion anymore. She forced her eyes close. And saw Cassius, as lively and as well like it was a yesterday.

 

It hurt…

 

Without any second thoughts, Cera rest her head against her patient and hugged him tightly. Sudden pressure made Ardyn grunt silently as it reached his healing wounds, before the ache faded a little. As expected at that moment, Cera didn't reach to that. Her whole body shaking up like in cold loneliness, as she tried to held her escaping, all too loud sobs.

Ardyn observed the matter, petting gently her upper back. Just like she had done to him before. The act seemed gave the nurse at least some comfort, as every brush from his hand made Cera shake less, and made her sobs weaker. Neither said a word during all that. Cera sobbed and let her misery out, and Ardyn managed, somehow, to shoo curious guards away.

 

After she finally had calmed down, Cera stood up and wiped her tears into her sleeve. Couple of sniffs still made their way out of her while she gathered her things. Nurse clearly tried to be like nothing had happened during the silence… But even a common sense said that wasn't possible. Not after when they had shown vulnerability in each others presence, in such short period of time… Well, at least they both could try, if they wanted to.

Cera then took her bag off the floor, and reached in for her phone. While doing so, she had felt something, that usually wasn't there, against her hand…

 

“Oh, right, I almost forgot!” nurse spoke and grabbed the items in question. “I hope you like classical…”


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't sleep.

Nowadays Ardyn usually, sort of, enjoyed his re-found ability to sleep, and he would use it. Even a little, even if the dreams wouldn't be that pleasant. But that night he didn't catch any sleep. He felt restless, worried even. If he wasn't rolling in the bed, even if it ached his wounds, Ardyn would pace around the room, trying to tire himself out.

But sleep didn't come. By the time the morning sun was rising and shining, auburnette was dead tired. He just stared at the roof while he listened to classical music on portable CD-player. Something that Cera had given to him a day before…

...It was pretty amusing.

She had no idea what was going on Ardyn's head. No one had. No one would know on what kind of being he had been not so long ago. No one would understand his rage, emptiness and disappointment and how he badly he wanted to make things go on their right way again.

Especially her. Cera had no way of understanding any of it. How could she have, a common woman… But nurse still tried to ease Ardyn's new found uncomfortableness towards silence and his secret, disgusting, literal emptiness. Music pouring into his ear would never replace whispers of daemons he'd grown fond of during his long life, but at least Cera _**tried**_ _._ And the way she tried was so bad, it was adorable, and he almost felt bad for fooling her…

 

...Cera...

 

Ardyn turned the played off as soon as nurse's crying face rose into his mind. For some reason, it didn't leave him alone. Nor did the obvious fact that he was the core cause of it… 

She could try and be as transparent as she wanted. But it would fail against Ardyn. He could see it clearly. Someone Cera cared about did turn into a daemon, maybe even in front of her eyes. Why else she had talked about those thing, to him?

And he hasn’t forgotten how felt about that. No, no, no. It was actually the scariest part yet. Like, since when his whole heart had sank for anyone's grief, or even from the guilt, like it threatened to do now? Since when he had shown sympathy and comforted someone? Not it in ages, for any reason.

Chancellor tapped his fingers against the CD player, thinking about everything. And what he actually felt towards his “ally”. He didn't consider as one… But, in the other hand… Thought of using her like a pawn, didn't feel as interesting and fun as it was at first… If not all...

 

For Ifrit's sake, if Noct wouldn't have messed his part of the prophecy…!

 

“How are you feeling today?” Ardyn barely heard through the headphones. But even that was enough former politician's face to get tightened up and fill his eyes and heart with rage. Speaking of the devil…

“And why are you here?” Ardyn ripped headphones off of his head and turned his gaze towards his descendant. Out of all people in Citadel, Noct was the last person welcomed into that room. At least if it would in Ardyn's control…

“Checking on you,” was King's answer. Noctis wasn't affected by older man's gaze, just stood on feet side of the bed, near the door.

Ardyn bit his teeth together tightly, before he could speak calmly “Checking on me…? Isn't that Cera's duty?”

“She has a day off today,” Noctis's eyes clearly observed the other man. “Plus, I heard you plan on something.”

...Probably just mere rumors from the glaives – it's not like Ardyn had good relationship with any of them and Cera probably wouldn't spread a rumor like that. Or would she…? But anyhow, chancellor needed to be more careful. His auburn head tilted. His eyes tried their best to hide his rage towards the younger man.

And they failed miserably, he could tell.

“I assure you, that is false,” Ardyn rose into a better position and kept his eyes on Noctis. “However, you really can't blame me, if I would be, now do you?”

“I gave you a second chance.”

“Which I didn't ask for,” Ardyn’s face turned into a shit eating mocking grin. They both knew he was right. He didn’t ask for that chance, not even once.

“...Still, use it wisely, Ardyn,” Noctis spoke after a moment. “You might regret if you don't.”

“I don't think so, dear boy,” Ardyn smirked, but his smile dropped slightly when his descendant decided to open his mouth again; “Cera Marcia. I heard you and her are getting closer.”

...Those damn glaives and Crowsguards wouldn't shut their traps, would they? Ardyn knew right away what incidents made them think like that. And he despised it.

“Ah, again you claim to know me…,” Ardyn's usually smooth voice hissed with rage and frustration. Maybe Noct's claim was true, but still, not they weren't _that_ close. “You think yourself as better. And yet–“

 

“ _LET GO OF ME, YOU BUTTHEAD!”_

 

Ardyn was interrupted by a woman's shout. Chancellor immediately recognized the voice, and saying that he was surprised, would be an understatement. Both men turn their gaze towards the hustle, bafflement shining through their faces.

Then, Cera peaked her head through the crack and, like a magic, everything fell silent.

 

“Um…,” she started awkwardly. “Did I interrupt something…?”

Noctis just looked at the hustle with astonished face. To Ardyn, Cera's timing wasn't actually… that bad.

 

***

 

Cera sighed as she walked in Citadel's halls. That… wasn't her day. No. Nada. It wasn't.

First, Karus had said that Cera needed to let go of the past and live her life as it was – go outside, investigate the city, and shit. So, he had taken 180 degrees turn, turned into a dick and kicked her out of their apartment, and blocked the door with a classic chair against the door trick. She didn't get even morning coffee. She had a day off, and had nothing better to do than wonder around aimlessly. It was beautiful day outside, sun was shining, few clouds. Very nice.

 

_Walk in the garden wouldn't hurt either of us, wouldn't it?_

 

She stopped right on her tracks when those words came back to her mind. Hmm… Ardyn graved company, whenever he wanted to admit it or not. And Cera wanted to know more about the daemons. Even if it wouldn't help Cassius, she needed to know a little bit more. For herself, if not for anyone else. Mental gymnastic were hard to chance, especially after five years. And Ardyn was the best man for that, right…?

Yup, that was it! She wasn't on the mood for getting home anyway, not if Karus was there when she'd get back. She would think of revenge later.

So, Cera turned her direction towards newly opened coffee shop, not far away from Citadel. It marketed itself as having tastiest pastries in town. That was enough for Cera to go there, order pastries that looked the most delicious, along with cup of coffee and tea, and head to the Citadel.

 

When she got to the infirmary, she was met with a surprise. Cera didn't expect to see to see Ignis outside Ardyn’s room, with the guards. The fact was a bit unsettling. She rarely saw the man, unless there had been something serious going on. And since Ignis was there, King Noctis must been in the room, with the chancellor…

Plus, she could hear king's voice other side of the door as she walked to them “What’s going on?”

“Weren’t you supposed to have a day off?” Ignis turned his head towards her, making her groan silently; “I’ll explain it later... Is Ardyn in trouble?”

“He is not,” adviser answered, much to her relief. “His Highness only wanted to talk with him.”

Cera ignored looks on both the guards faces, and listened to the conversation. It seemed to escalate into a nasty direction. At least judging by Ardyn’s angry and slightly raising voice. She stepped closer to the door and almost reached the handle… but the other guard grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

“I think your boyfriend can handle this alone,” he said, causing Cera to see red for a moment. Before Ignis had said a word to that remark, nurse tried to reach the handle again, out of spite. It ended with two guard's holding squirming and cursing woman in place for a few seconds and her hurling and insult towards the one with much firmer hold. Until the adviser managed tear all of them apart from each other.

 

That's where she saw the opportunity – and she took it.

 

Nurse finally managed to open the door and poke her head inside. Like magic, everything seemed to stop on their tracks, even the king himself. She blinked in astonishment, hint of embarrassment in her stomach and on her cheeks. Ardyn and Noctis just stared at her, as dumb founded as she was.

“Um…,” Cera started and looked both men in turns. She could sense tension between Ardyn and Noctis, atmosphere was thick. If it would be any thicker, she would need a knife to get through the air. Or an axe.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” nurse spoke finally. With that, like a switch, all the poisonous air was gone and Ardyn happily waved his hand towards her.

“Oh, not at all!” older man chirped before Noctis could say anything. “Just a chat between old friends. Please, come in.”

Cera did just that, still baffled and confused about what had she'd stumbled into. She couldn't understand what the hell had just happened, but she wasn't sure could she dare to ask either.

“Didn't you have a day off?” Noctis asked, looking puzzled. He was sure his (or Iggy’s) memory had not misplaced that info…

“I have…,” Cera said slowly, sounding even more annoyed. “But my piece of shit of a roommate forced me out of our apartment. I couldn't think of any other place to come.”

Yup. Cera knew how absurd it sounded to everyone – especially since they didn't know Karus. Just how many shenanigans that guy had dragged her in…?

“But anyhow,” nurse coughed and turned her eyes towards the King. “Can I speak with you, your Majesty? Just for a sec?”

Noctis nodded, wondering what she would have in her mind. He left the room with Cera and Ardyn listened how their steps, along with Ignis’s, faded away.

 

 _Alone, again, huh?_ chancellor thought to himself and looked outside. It was a pretty day, say to least. Very pretty… Juts like of the those many days he used to take…

 

Ardyn bit his lip as the memory of old ruins next to waterfall came to his mind. The fought down something, he wasn't sure what, that threatened to rise up. Sorrow? Anger? Longing? He wouldn't even for his own death to point out what it was. It was burning, none the less, deep down in his chest. Scorching his empty husk of a body like Infernia's fire… That grumble of feeling almost forced tears into his eyes.

 

Auburnette turned towards the door again, when Cera opened it, few minutes later. A good timing, he could occupy himself with that woman's piece of mind, at least for now…

Nurse stood inside, taking a good glance at her patient “You didn't sleep well last night?”

To this, auburnette shrugged “That happens, fear not. I'm used to have sleepless nights here and there.”

Cera just nodded. She though that must be because of Ardyn's former profession. Like – chancellor of probably had many things to do, at the same time even… Some jobs were like that, period. And it sucked.

“Day off, huh?” Ardyn asked and tilted his head in curiosity. “But you are still here...”

“I didn't have choice, my roommate kicked me out,” Cera answered. Chancellor smiled. “Still, you weren't obligated to come here today. So, you must have something in your mind… What can I do for you?”

”…You're right…,” strawberry blond sighted. “I need to ask you something… You know, about daemons.”

“I thought so,” Ardyn laid back in his bed, observing his companion. Melancholy she'd experienced was long gone, and it was replaced with determination. “You surely are some piece of work.”

“That makes two of us,” Cera answered as walked next to man's bed. “But, this time… We can talk outside.”

Ardyn's interest peeked slightly. “Oh…?”

“Not all of this is for me,” Cera said and waved a paper back in front of Ardyn's face. “I planned that we share this. Like, a little chat during a breakfast, you know? The king said it would be fine.”

Ardyn chuckled a little, before he waved his hand towards the door “I need to chance into more fitting attire, though. So, if you could… Or… Would you rather stay and watch…?”

Cera didn't say a thing to that teasing remark. Instead, she stood outside the room, and walked past the guards to hallway, to wait for her companion. All the way to the end of the hallway. She rested her body against the wall and watched how someone brought some clothes from Ardyn's request. Hesitantly, but still.

 

Then, she started to plan. How to play her cards right from now on. How to get ABSOLUTELY correct info. Since Ardyn seemed playful that day, and she knew that it was… interesting to face. But, if she played her cards right, Cera might have chance. Well, they have _had_ some moments of honesty between each other...

 

“Now, shall we?”

Cera flinched slightly and raised her face when she heard chancellor's voice. Clothes he wore weren't as flamboyant, as they weren't his own, per se. Simple dress shirt and black trousers with matching shoes. Well… he had no choice, did he? Man's own attire was torn when he was brought in. So much that someo of them could only be used as a dishcloth in the future.

“Yes, of course,” Cera started to walk away with her companion, feeling eyes of guards on her and Ardyn's back. Man didn't talk bullshit back then – he wasn't very popular among the staff…

“What place you had in mind, Cera-dear?” Cera could hear Ardyn asking as they walked. She turned her head towards him. “Somewhere peaceful.”

“I'm afraid that is almost impossible,” was chancellor’s answer. “There's staff everywhere. Besides… Wouldn't that make you feel even slightly unsafe...”

“...I don't care,” Cera stepped in front of the man and looked directly into his dark eyes. “I want answers and you are giving them to me. Capishe?”

She then proceeded to poke man's chest, like she was tapping the table. “Besides… I wasn't born yesterday either. If you wanted to fuck with me, you'd already done that.”

“...Interesting theory,” Ardyn spoke as she grabbed Cera's hand into gentle, but firm grip. “But what makes you so sure? Maybe I'm tricking you as we speak…”

Ardyn's coldish tone of voice made her stomach sink, but she kept her facade. Though, he wasn't completely wrong. She still completely didn't know everything about the man and how he acted in every situation. “Gut feeling. It's there for reason.” She then continued towards the garden, trying her best to ignore man's amused smirk.

To Ardyn, it was amazing. Cera was so amazingly stubborn and wanted so much to be right about her assumptions that she'd spout out nonsense. She and Noct were similar on that matter...

 

As soon as they were outside, Ardyn glanced all over the garden. Glaives and guards were everywhere, some they could see, some that were hiding from the sight. Safety measures taken overboard, one would say. It's not like chancellor could actually do a thing, with abilities stripped away from him…

Or… Were they worried about Cera's safety…?

Chancellor smiled. It was so adorable, and so expected from Noctis. To protect someone, who was basically a civil. Or, maybe the King expected that they'd plot something together… It was cute, regardless. Not that Ardyn cared much about the security, but his companion was different case.

Cera did her best to look for the quiet enough place, glancing around like a nervous anak calf. She even cursed under her breathe whenever she saw someone in the distance.

As much it made chancellor smile, he was getting fed up with constant supervision. Besides, all that wandering around was taking toll on his left leg. Familiar, shooting pain, that he had learn to live with...but it still was uncomfortable.

“Dearest,” Ardyn spoke, causing the nurse to look at himself. “Follow me.”

“...Okay…,” Cera answered carefully and let Ardyn lead. “And what I've told you about that nickname?”

“Ah, forgive me,” man smiled back. “Old habit.”

“Then cut it,” nurse muttered. “You are not that old dog, are you?”

“Well,” chancellor started as he continued to lead the way. Into the tunnels Cera wasn't aware of and deeper “How do you think I am?”

“Like… 45?” nurse said carefully. And not only because she was starting to regret saying “yes” for the idea that Ardyn would lead them were the fuck ever he wanted.

“43,” man spoke. It wasn't close, not even physically, but it wasn't like Cera actually knew anything about him. A common woman, a civil.

“Get the fuck out of here, I was that close?” Cera almost sounded excited about the matter. Ardyn turned to her and gave a good look on his companion. “Hmm… 31, I assume.”

“Excuse me?” nurse blinked, her voice was a bit teasing. “I am 29.”

“You look older,” Ardyn then turned himself to the way there were going. “Maybe your hairstyle does it…”

“...One word and I will rub salt into your wounds,” Cera muttered, causing man to smile; “Try it, by all means.”

Cera then remained silent as she followed Ardyn's lead. And she was amazed. It was almost like Ardyn knew the castle and its surroundings like his own pockets. He even used some routes that were obviously forgotten…

 

“Ah, this seems like a perfect place,” chancellor spoke and waved his hand to the spot he had lead them into. It was a small open patch, in middle of small group of trees. The place was shadowed by death dark branches, like in a scenery in horror movie, right before the storm. She had to admit – it was very nice spot. But judging by everything, they were definitely out of Citadel…

Nurse _knew_  they'd got into so much trouble later…

“Why so cautious?” Ardyn asked as she sat down on the stump. “You wanted to somewhere quiet, hm?”

“Yes, but…!” nurse started, before she bit her lip and sighed deeply. “Forget it… It's nothing...”

She then sat next to her companion with paper back on her lap and looked up. Light from above was almost white, like in a hospital room. But unlike man-made light, it was warm. Pure.

Cera then turned to look at her patient. And got worried immediately. She could see light sweat on Ardyn's forehead. And how glassy his eyes seemed to be. Did his wounds ache? Was this a bad idea after all?

“You okay?” Cera asked and leaned closer o the man. “Do your wounds hurt again?”

“Do not worry about it,” Ardyn answered. “Remember why we are here, instead. You wanted to ask me something, didn't you?”

“...They pay me to take care of your ass,” Cera said as opened the paper bag. “So, you can tell me.”

“You are easily distracted, are you, Cera?” the man teased, even if he was a bit annoyed with nurse's concern. That sentence alone was enough to make Cera take deep breathe and start to sort which drink belonged to who and gave Ardyn his own drink. They were cooled down a bit, but not entirely. Same with pastries.

“Go on,” Ardyn encouraged and took a sip from his mug. The tea was as delicious as it smelled.

“...You said that one person kept their mind when they turned into a daemon,” nurse started and stared down to her coffee cup. Her stomach turned into a tight knot, she didn't want to drink it. “Tell me about them.”

“I don't know much,” Ardyn spoke. “I met him once and that was that. I didn't even notice at time that he was one.”

“I see…,” Cera murmured. Of course, Cassius didn't even get to keep that… As far as she knew… But he had… Before he…

 

“Would you want to share what is on your mind?” Ardyn's words dragged her back into the moment.

Nurse just shrugged. “Why do you care?”

“Ah, come one now,” chancellor took one of the pastries, bit down and ate the piece. “What did I say about keeping feelings bottled up? You can talk to me. There's no one else here, and being a telltale wouldn't bring anything to me right now...”

“...Is that what people are to you?” nurse raised her saddened green eyes towards the man. “Tools and paws…? That's hurtful, Ardyn. Really hurtful.”

“You should know some of my views by now,” Ardyn leaned closer to his companion. “But, we are not here to talk about myself now. Are we?”

 _You're too close,_ Cera thought inside her head, and looked into another direction. Her heart beat hard in her chest, but she wasn't sure why. Did it have something to do with her face getting burned up, because Ardyn was so dangerously close…? Or because the fact that she was _considering_ opening up to most sketchy man in her current life?

She couldn't help it. Like before, Ardyn's whole being called her to open up about her mist delicate secrets and about the most painful memories. Nurse nibbled her lip, peeling off some skin, and took deep breathe “He… His name was Cassius… And...”

Oh gods, she was shaking so much. It was hard for her not to jump up and ran away. Hell, even speaking and looking at Ardyn felt overwhelming. Cera didn't even notice that her hand had grabbed the fabric on her left arm where her one of her scars was.

“...I loved him…,” Cera said, and was surprised about how easy it was, in the end. “He… Got sick… First, it didn't seem that bad. Like flue or something. Then, weird black spot started to appear on his skin. Nothing I did worked… I didn't know what it was… What to do!”

Cera took a small break, during which she quickly glanced towards the chancellor. Ardyn seemed actually freaking interested on her past, waiting like a saint for her to continue.

Nurse sighted again. “Even so… he smiled and laughed it off. And he said “with a capable nurse like you, I'll be fine...”My. Ass. I couldn't save him. I tried, but I couldn't.”

“Remember what I said,” Ardyn spoke finally, getting her attention all to himself. Cera's look was saddened, and puzzled when she remembered chancellor's words.

 

_It wasn't your fault..._

 

“I do remember, and I – fuck – needed those words,” nurse started as she jumped up and started to pace restlessly in front of her companion for a moment, before she looked at him. “But still...”

Ardyn didn't say a word. Because of this, Cera fell silent and she sat back down. Her hand squeezed her sleeve, trembling like a leaf in cold winter wind. She could feel her companion's eyes on herself, and was waiting for – well – almost anything, from Ardyn's behalf, that is.

 

She didn't expect that he would roll her left sleeve up and expose one of her scars. The same one on her left elbow bend… Neither of them said a word for a moment, only a small breeze rustled the branches.

Ardyn then brushed his thumb across the scar, making confused Cera shiver under his touch. Scar tissue was thick and firm, the wound was definitely bad when it was fresh. He felt another scar under rest of his fingers, lining perfectly with the other one.

“Did Cassius do this?” chancellor asked and rose his gaze towards his companion. Cera was shivering and seemed shocked and lost. Clearly not sure what do to… or she just kept herself from slapping him across the face. The latter was more likely.

“THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING!” nurse screamed with red face and yanked her arm away. Her heart raced in her chest and she could feel her face starting to burn like a wildfire. And Ardyn just looked at her. And he _dared_ to look a bit baffled at first, before he just…!

With trembling hands, she proceeded to roll her sleeve down and _tried_ to gather her things. Clearly flustered and startled about Ardyn's move.

As soon as she started to stomp away from the man, Ardyn pushed himself up to his feet. “Are you certain you can find your way back?”

This made Cera stop, and force herself not to turn towards the man. Woman swallowed. Answer to that question was maybe, maybe not. She wasn't familiar with that part of Insomnia, nor the routes they have used… but going back, _with him_ , wasn't that pleasant idea. And the hell she would admit her that.

 

“I thought so,” she heard Ardyn's voice behind her. Now, she couldn't fight back her urge to turn and face this god's damn oddball, and laid her eyes on the man. Ardyn just drank his cooled tea, looking her right in to the eyes. Then, he put his cup firmly onto the stump, next to pastries.

“We have still some pastries left,” man said. “Why wouldn't you sit back down, Cera?

“...Fine!” Cera barked out and walked back, but kept her distance from her companion. “But keep your hands to yourself!”

“Duly noted,” Ardyn sat down on the stump, like nothing had happened. And Cera followed soon. She angrily shoveled down one or two pastries. Auburnette didn't watch, as he was too focused on their surroundings. There weren't any animals there, only noise came from them and the branches…

 

Dear go–

 

“Yes,” nurse suddenly spoke with a small voice. “Cassius did that.”

Ardyn turned his head, slightly surprised by this sudden opening. Cera sighted deeply, before she continued “Our group was camping on a cliff, next to the sea. I woke up, and he was gone. So, I went after him. Cass was on the edge… but something was off… He was trembling like he was cold, he seemed pained…”

Ardyn could see how hard it was for the woman to tell all of that. The more Cera told, the more _she_ was trembling like she was in the blizzard. She swallowed some tears hardly, trying to force herself to speak up. And chancellor would let her.

“I called him out for many times. He ignored me,” Cera's voice was getting more shaky and she squeezed her cup. “So, I went up to him… And turned him towards me, I wanted to know what the fuck was going on...”

She stirred slightly as she could see some specific moment clear as day, even after five years. Nurse took a deep breathe before she could continue “...I don't know what he was turning into… But I froze… Shit, I wouldn't I, it was horrifying… Next thing I knew, Cass had stabbed me through my arm with his... claws I think… It happened so fast. It hurt… and I let go… and he fell down.”

Nasty, heavy silence fell upon the two, like a heavy blanket. Nothing was breaking it that time. That alone was enough to make Ardyn slightly uncomfortable, but Cera's look just added more to that feeling. Nurse's face… It was an ugly mixture of hollowness, miserableness, guilt, and even some sort of relief. But still, even thought how horrible that mess of emotions was, she looked somewhat calm…

 

“...Sorry” Cera finally spoke and did her best to regain her composure. “That is…”

“Sounds like a head-strong young man,” Ardyn answered and pushed himself up again.

First time for a while, Ardyn actually meant what he said. Time and time again he had witnessed how many people were either too terrified, or too lost into their disease, possibly both, to fight against the Scourge. At least long enough to put an end to it themselves. So, while Cassius's story and how it had affected to Cera was sort of heart-breaking, part of Ardyn was impressed. 

Cera blinked, not sure would she have expected that kind of answer from anyone. But, in the other hand… It was Ardyn they were talking about. She should have known better. Nurse ended up nodding, before she put her head down. “Yeah… He was…”

Not long after she had finished, was she awoken from her thoughts by a hand on her head. Hand that gently drug into her curly short hair, and ruffled it even more. Don't say…

Cera's face burned in deep red when she rose her head towards Ardyn. Chancellor's unusually gentle gesture made her confused, and caused her heart beat like crazy. It was very hard to breathe. Her body stiffened when he lightly brushed his warm fingers along her jaw line.

“Shall we return?” the man asked, while a warm smile formed on his lips. Cera couldn't but nod, completely baffled by chancellor's look. Not even in her wildest dreams, she wouldn't expect to see anything like that.

 

Not from Ardyn, at least.


	8. Chapter 8

When people say that “karma is a bitch”, it was just that. Kinda.

 

While they headed back, they got into caught. Cera and Ardyn. And, as she'd expected, they got into a trouble for sneaking off the Citadel's grounds. HUGE trouble…

She didn't know what kind of treatment former politician faced, but she got off with, well… fairly easy consequences. Since Cera had told Noctis and others the truth, why they even get out of Citadel in the first place and what they were doing and talking in the patch. What else she could have done, while interrogated and questioned about that? Nothing much. Besides, telling the truth didn't usually lead into further problems. 

That was probably the only good thing in that situation. After a small moment of being alone in a room, she was informed that they had decided to laid her off for a while. Until the further notice, at least. No, she wasn't bitter, Cera could understand more than well. The situation was, in fact, very suspicious. Even if she was telling the truth about the causes that lead into it. But damn how much she beat herself over the head for causing all that.

“You know you messed up, you know what to do,” her father had said on last Sunday, when they usually spoke to each other over the phone. And she would, in time, papa Marcia could trust his daughter on that sense… That's how raised her, for god's sake!

 

There was some positive news in all this, though. Karus had finally got a job he seemed to enjoy. Bar tendering was the perfect job for snobby social butterfly, out of all surprises the two had faced during few months. And. the best, it made up at least some of the lost gils while she is out of the field. So, everything seemed to be fine. But, oh boy, if being out work wasn't non-pleasant to Cera.

It had been almost a week since her little adventure with Ardyn. And she already hated that she was at home basically 24/7. Granted, she could always go out for coffee, and bring some food with her when she'd come back… But without anything else in her life, it all felt almost meaningless. It was a circle. She would go out and return to the situation she herself had created. And she damn well wouldn't even dare to do anything about it. Not until Noctis had made his decision about her employment. (Which came in the same evening. She would be out of the field for two weeks for who-knows-what-she-wouldn't-dare-to-ask-after-all-that.)

 

In the darkness of her room, Cera turned to face the ceiling. Strawberry blond nurse hugged one of her many Anakasso plushie's against her chest as she did so, and felt her necklace brushing against her chest. Silence… Oh dear gods, the silence over her was almost crushing. Nurse could hear her own pulse and breathing, what happened in other apartments. It made her very, very uncomfortable.

 

Was that how Ardyn felt about silence…? Probably… She didn't realize to ask what he liked about the records. Nurse could only hope that they at least helped to that…

 

…Cera had to admit. She actually _missed_ to spend time with that fluffy haired oddball. She _had gotten_ so attached to the fact she would go there and be around him, as a part of her job. To have an actual friend, outside from Karus, who was more like an annoying as hell baby brother to her…

 

…It was unbelievable to even think like that. Especially when taking a note on how Ardyn was responsible for so much shit. If Cera wouldn't have known that all, she'd just laughed when someone would have told her. Like… That guy… Sure, he was odd, he had his own way of having fun with people, including her… But he was so gentle, and even kind… kind of, time to time.

The way the chancellor caressed her scar, the same Cassius had caused when he died, and her head, and that smile…

...If those weren't honest and gentle gestures from Ardyn's part, he was pretty good damn actor… And she'd hate herself for falling over those, so she didn't even think that possibility.

 

Nurse suddenly was dragged back to reality by a cramp in her lower abdomen. Periods. They had never been easy for her. Cera turned on her cramping stomach, holding a hot bottle against her stomach. Hot sweat surfaced on her forehead as cramps eventually eased a little. _Fuck the hormones, fuck the female anatomy, fuck me_ , nurse cursed in her mind as she reached towards her phone. Just to look what the time was. It was almost 3 PM.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her opening bedroom door. She only shut her eyes when Karus’s voice bloomed from the doorway. “How long you are planning to sleep?”

Cera just hummed and hugged the plush with her free hand. She wasn’t getting up, nope, nada, there was no way she’d do so with the pained stomach. But of course, Karus couldn’t see pass that. Or at least, nurse didn’t believe his weird people-reading ability would extent to one's biological problem’s…

 

“Come on, Cer,” Karus spoke and hit Cera with the pillow, causing her to raise her head. “You can’t stay inside the walls the whole day.”

“I can if I want,”Cera murmured. “You’re heading for job soon, right? Bring me chocolate when you come home.”

“Not before 3 AM,” red-hair spoke and leaned over the woman, observing her. “And you are buying groceries for next two weeks, remember? You know, as a punishment for your fuck up?”

“Thank for reminding me,” Cera murmured and clutched the hot bottle tighter. Just now Karus noticed what was going on and fell silent, before sighting without any sound. “Berry days?”

Cera could only nod, head pressed against the pillow. Yup, those, that's why she was like that. Karus sighted silently again and proceeded to pat Cera’s head gently. “Just don’t eat all the ice cream, when I’m gone.”

Cera raised her head towards the red head with puzzled look. “...We have fucking ice cream here?”

“If you’d cook and shop like every normal adult, you would know that,” Karus smirked and tilted his head. It was similar smug, shit eating grin Ardyn sometimes had…

Cera sighted quietly as the man came back to her head, There wasn't even a point to fight against it. Not anymore. It didn't help, just opposite, and she was too pained to so.

Karus caught that immediately, and every bell in his head started to ring. His reddish eyes stared at the older of the two, like analyzing strategist in his work. And she stared right at back him.

“What?” Cera proceeded to ask. Whatever Karus had in mind, she knew that it would end in two ways – and she wasn't positive about the more neutral option, to say the least. Not with her current mood and condition.

“Tell me, Cer,” Karus sat on the edge of the bed and kept his gaze on the nurse. His small, taunting smirk and the leg crossing told his companion what to expect. And she hated it already.

“Do you have a man in your radar?”

 

...Yup. That was what she had in mind, knowing Karus.

 

“No!” nurse tried to protest, but Karus could see past that. At least, he thought so. “Come on, you can tell me!”

Karus enjoyed how the nurse pressed her head against the plushie and let out frustrated groan. It was way too obvious to his eyes. For past few weeks, Cera had been acting differently, even if it was a pretty slight chance in the end. She smiled more, was a bit more playful… and the fact that she had asked him few things. here and there, about what older rich men liked. Plus, he had seen her recent receipts from coffee shops. Some of them showed that she had bough tea. Cera didn't drink tea, not sweet blends at least.

Cera, clearly annoyed on this unofficial interrogation, raised her head towards Karus after a while and slowly stated “I. Have. No. Guy. In my radar.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire!” red-head sang with an upbeat tone, before smiling to her direction. “Who is he? When will I meet him?

“KARUS, SHUT IT!” Cera had have just enough of that. Her stomach was hurting, she was worried about losing her job, because of a miscalculated decision to follow Ardyn to that one specific patch, and now her own baby brother tried to make her confess something that wasn't true. THAT especially rubbed her off in the wrong way, and nurse's fury was noticeable from her eyes.

Karus's smile dropped and he made a long nod, before he turned away from the nurse “Ooookay… Sorry...”

Cera pressed her fingers against bridge of her nose “For fuck's sake, I'm not even looking for a relationship right now…!”

Both them fell silent after Cera's remark. Karus, on his behalf, felt actually bad for angering her… But on the other hand, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was actually right, no matter who Cera would react and act towards his notes.

“...But something definitely had chanced,” Karus turned to face Cera again, with a small smile. “You smile more… Are happier… Like you were before Cassius died.”

Cera remained silent and hugged the Anakasso. Similar reaction like many times before. But, this time, Karus could definitely see that she wasn't as awkward and evading about the topic as she used to be before. And she was more relaxed about it, even. It was pretty amazing.

“See?” Karus smiled as he leaned closer. “Something is up with you.”

Cera relaxed even more and put the plushie on to her legs. Well… there was something up. Just maybe. It would be a lie to say that Ardyn hasn't affected her, at least on some level. What was funny that after telling about Cassius's demise, and him telling her that she couldn't do anything to prevent it… It was weird and maybe even selfish, but she had noticed that she felt much better about what had happened. After years of quilt and solitude, it took a one man's words to lift some of those feelings off her shoulders.

It was odd as fuck Even if Cera's mind told her that she shouldn't feel better, not so fast at least, her body told that it was okay.

 

Mysterious are the gods ways, they say… But was it right? It was completely different story that she was still trying to unravel…

 

“...Okay,” Cera spoke and let herself to fall on her back, against the mattress. “You win. Something is up. But not in the way you think. We're just friends.”

_At best,_ she wanted to add, but left it there regardless.

“You want to be more?” Karus tilted his head with a warm smile on his lips. Ah, there _was_ a man in her life. To be honest, he felt very self-satisfied behind that facade. “I can help, you know.”

Cera shook her head “Nah, it's better this way. Trust me.” And, she knew for the fact, that Karus's match-making “help” wasn't the kind of help she'd want…

Younger one just shrugged, looking a bit disappointed “If you say so...”

During a new silence, Cera though for a brief moment should she tell everything ,after all. Like, Karus was close to her, as a roommate, friend, and baby brother figure. He had right to know about everything about her life. However, on the other hand… Nurse was in a trouble with her work, Ardyn was probably in worse one, and she didn't feel like playing with fire at that very moment. No matter how friendly it seemed to be. So, this was for the best…

 

Karus then stretched both of his arms up in the air and let out long, satisfying sounding yawn. “But seriously, bring him here soon. I want to see your friends, you know.”

“Since when?” Cera sneered with a shitty smirk. For too many times Karus had seen that Cera's friend circle, outside their shared one, was boring, and “full of stuck-up bitches”, and he had respectively signed himself out. In short, he usually wasn't interested on her non-romantic life.

“Since now,” was the answer from the young male. “Because you don't say who the fuck it is. I cannot take this suspense, my body screams for meeting this guy! I need to know!”

“I don't know,” Cera murmured silently, in which Karus almost jumped towards her, startling the nurse.

“OH, come on!” younger one chirped happily and with excitement like an untrained puppy. “It would be great! I can cook us some dinner and we can then do whatever we want! It _will_ be fun!”

Cera hummed, sounding both puzzled and irritated. Only if it would be that easy. But, knowing what the circumstances were, she doubted that it would happen anytime soon. But nurse needed to come up with something, otherwise she'd never get Karus off of her back.

“Let's see,” woman spoke and turned on her side to look at her roommate better. “He's a busy man.”

“Well, when you see him next time, sit down with him and ask him,” Karus said and turned on his heels towards the door. “Well, at least try… capishe?”

“Later,” Cera growled, a bit confused on chance of Karus's tone, and fell back into bed. “My stomach still hurts, you know.”

“Well, you'll get a pass for now,” Karus turned towards the nurse and pointed a finger towards her. “But, soon as you ever can. Okay?”

Cera could only hum again. It seemed to be enough for Karus, since he finally left the room. Red-head was nice enough to close the door behind him, and leave the nurse to be. Be and think, as he had probably hoped. Nor not.

 

She couldn't understand what the fuck was going on. As stated before, Karus usually didn't care about her friends. But now… Chees, was he really that desperate to create some socializing activities into their mundane lives?

No, she wouldn't let him. Not with Ardyn. Not only it was probably against her job's rules, but Karus would probably loose his shit when he'd see the man.

 

_Well, the conversation he had with the younger one did something good_ , she thought. Her stomach didn't hurt that much anymore.

 

***

“New kid, hit me up!”

“Gotcha.”

In matter of seconds, tall young man with a dyed red hair poured beer into a glass and slighted it towards waiting customer in the counter. For a moment, drunken one would be happy with himself, until the next dose.

To be honest, working in the shit hole bar no one had never heard of, wasn’t Karus’s usual scene. He tended to be attracted to more fancier places and people, but… no can do. Stealing and fooling people over was something young man had to leave behind, to please his so-called big sister.

 

Karus’s reddish eyes glanced over the bar. Scene was unusually noisy and busy that day. Usually red-head would serve three to five tables at the time, at most. But today, it seemed to be almost full. Maybe Tenebrae’s kings visit had something to do it. Well, it had to be it, actually. Media was interested about covering that case, as far and wide as possible. Bar had a TV. Straight proad cast during events like these would pull people in, like a nightlight would does with the flies.

Either way, Karus wasn’t actually interested on that, to be honest. What he was looking forward to, were the tips. They would be sky high that night. Even more with the pretty barista’s, his colleagues… Hmm… maybe he should try and dress up as a woman and offer himself as an escort? It wasn’t _actually_ an illegal way to earn some nice cash, now was it…?

 

Red-head then turned his gaze into the TV. King Ravus’s face blasted from the magic box and Karus could see few pics of his escort. To be honest, he was a bit disappointed – they were talking about the motherfucking king, and this specific king had only very pale blue, boring looking cars? Really? Where was the other nice shit like gold? Though, it would probably draw too much attention, but STILL.

Hmm… On the light side… King of Tenebrae himself didn’t look so bad… To Karus’s eyes, even King Noctis paled in comparison… And that raven-headed beard man was _so_ hot.

 

“What do you think about this?” Karus heard one of the customer’s asking, just next to him. Already drunk, and it was only 11 PM.

Red-head just shrugged and kept his eyes on the TV – and the white-haired king. “Meh, I’d fuck King Ravus.”

Smirk lashed onto bar tender’s face, as he heard someone spitting out their drink “The fu—You weird faggot…! You’re weird, you know that!”

“A boy can dream,” Karus sighted with longing expression and poured a drink of “the best” brandy bottle of the place, just for himself. He left the comment alone – it’s not like it was the worst one he’d heard, considering that he was gay and open about it. He wasn't being cursed into Infernian's layer, nor was he called a freak of a nature. Karus was actually pretty impressed how juvenile spitter drunk was.

“Wait, you cannot drink in duty!” was heard from somewhere near the counter, but that sentence only made red-hair roll his eyes and sight.

“It’s special occasion, I can drink one if I want!” Karus barked back.

Special occasion… that didn't interest him, either. Well, not enough to take a drink. He was still somewhat bothered what Cera had told him about her friend, what he was like, and how she'd met this mystery man. Karus disliked many things, but he _hated_ when he couldn't every damn detail in something that bothered him. It even pissed the red-head off. So, Karus needed something to calm himself down, before he'd take more of his customer's bull crap.

Then, barista took a taste, savoring the flavor as much as he ever could.

 

Best brandy of that hole… Yeah right. 

 

Red-head had never cringed so badly at the drink. It tasted like shit, it felt like thick moldy soda in his mouth. Absolutely horrid. It would make even a behemoth, which had lost its ability to taste, gag. No wonder no one usually went into that bar, as far as he knew…

 

“But anyway, I wasn’t talking about your dream fucks,” spitter customer slurred, focusing Karus’s attention to him. “What do you think about _that_ whole show in general?”

“Fuck off!” other customer yelled to the spitter, sounding offended about the question. “Like he should give a shit, his not from here!”

“Well, I _am_ an official citizen now, so, yeah,” Karus answered and took another sip from his drink, even if it made him feel sick. The pride… “I think I can comment… And it’s not necessarily a bad thing. Lucis and Tenebrae were in good terms before Emperor decided to say “okay, hold my beer” while their shitty chancellor drank champagne. This actually could work.”

“What if it doesn’t turn out great?” angrier drunk growled. “Like in that fucking piece sign with those dirty Nif’s?”

“Well,” Karus just shrugged with a small, a bit somber happy-go-lucky smile on his face. “I guess we’re gonna die then.”

“How do you not care, about your new home!”

“It’s not like we can do anything by ourselves,” Karus said and finished his shitty drink. If he wouldn’t have upset stomach next morning, he would praise gods every day for rest of his live. “We can only just watch and go with the flow. I mean, it has worked for me before. Maybe you should try it, guys.”

“Get the fuck out here, and pour me a new one!” grumpy drunk stated, waving his half drank beer. “While we’re young!”

“Yes, yes,” Karus muttered and rolled his eyes while holding his tongue back. He hated when people gave him that kind of attitude. Hey asked him a question, he answered, it wasn't his fault that they didn't like it. Like he wasn't nothing and they could do and say anything to him. Nope, not usually. But new job, and Cera was had been laid for couple of more days, he needed to work there for that time, at least.

So, he did just what he'd been told. At least with the new drink in hand, grumpy drunk shut his mouth for a moment.

 

From that, everything seemed to go smoothly. Sure, few customers had a beef with each other and with the staff, but it never escalated into nothing serious. No fist fights and anything. Karus was… very impressed, actually. He had used to see at least one fight whenever he went into a bar like that… But that night was a-okay. Wow...

 

Sure, it would have been perfect, if that disgusting drink he had consumed wouldn’t have reminded about its existence, half an hour before the closing time. Karus could feel stomach acid in his throat as he tried to hold it. Soon, his throat felt like it was on fire. Vomiting in a bar full of customers wasn’t even an option. Not even the bathroom seemed good enough for that purpose.

 “Lily, can you handle this for a moment?” Karus asked and didn’t wait for his co-worker to answer. As soon as he could, he sneaked out from the back door, into an alley way, and relayed against the wall. It took a moment before Astrals finally gifted a relief to the bar tender. Red-head coughed couple of times and stared at the remainders of his drink before his shoots. Hazel eyes narrowed in disgust as their owner breathed deeply in and out from his nose.

“By the shit…,” Karus muttered, swallowing his watered spit. “Upset stomach, here I come in…”

Like it wouldn’t be bad enough, Karus knew he needed to get back home in that condition. Even if he took a taxi, that night would most likely end up with cleaning bill in his hand. Eos dammit...

Bar tender pressed his head against the tile wall. He enjoyed the cold rock against bar tender’s skin, it even made him feel little better about the rising nausea. Maybe if he’d stay like for a minute,

Red-head closed his eyes and listened the environment. It was nicely quiet… There weren’t many people out there at that moment. Probably clued into their TV’s. Few cars occasionally passed the alley bar tender was collecting himself, same with pedestrians. One group even had a funny sounding chat going on.

 

Karus smirked a little. This town seemed much nicer and lively than a labyrinth that normies call Lestallum...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, long time no chapter! :) 
> 
> Before we go on, I want to apologize for the delay. I have been somewhat busy IRL (school and job applications, and I've actually been in a internship for almost a month now, yay! :D ), plus didn't know where I wanted the story to go. (many drafts have gone into draft heaven. RIP, my babies.) I'm still not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it, nevertheless.
> 
> See you asap! :)

Cera held her forehead and let out of a frustrated sigh when she listened Karus’s hurling outside the bathroom door. _This will be such a great morning_ , nurse thought sarcastically.

She had no idea how exactly, but her roommate, somehow, managed to drink himself under the bench while working (something what bar workers aren't allowed to do). And now was now having the worst hangover. At least, that was what nurse believed – Karus had said something about one single drink and how it caused him all that.

 

B. S.

 

”I. Didn’t. Drink that much,” Karus stated as slowly, for millionth time in that morning. “I only took one crappy shot and I'm hurling now!”

“Food poisoning from one shot, bullshit!” Cera huffed back. It was very unlikely. Not even once she had heard about that in her life. Or seen record that would prove Karus's words...

“Apparently it’s fucking possible--,” bar tender could barely speak, before he bended over the toilet and threw up for bazillioth time. “Or at least whatever rot in there gave me this...”

Cera felt part of her soul leaving her body when she heard that. Red-head’s claim made more sense now, but still. Nurse couldn’t believe what she was being told; “What the fu… Why did you drink it?!”

“I hate beer, that’s why!” was the answer, his voice getting more and more polluted with stomach acid. It fucking _burned_ his insides, that feeling…

 

“That’s what you get, dumbass!” nurse walked pass the bathroom, towards the kitchen. Maybe a sugary tea would help him to get some of his strength back. And, in best case, it would help Karus would get better.

“You bitch…,” Karus murmured silently, knowing she wouldn't hear him. Red-head pressed his sweaty forehead against porcelain, breathing deeply. He hasn’t felt that bad in years. Not since the very first hangover. Even then, the booze he drank was actually _good_ and had a right texture! What the fuck was in that _one_ bottle?! _A liquefied rat?!_

“I really hope you learned something from this!” Cera called out from the kitchen. Tea water was boiling next to her, sugar and tea bag ready for dipping.

“Not to drink spoiled shit, at least,” Karus barked back. Nurse would let that slide, just that once. At least that was better than learning nothing, right?

“By the way, did you ask him?” younger one finally managed to speak AND sound almost normal. With shaking hands and legs, he pulled himself up from the floor, and glance at the mirror. Karus was fair-skinned, like Cera, only a bit darker… But now he was as pale as a ghost… Or someone who had just seen the spirit of their strict, bad-mouthing grandpa Fifi.

“I’ll ask. In time,” nurse said with a stern voice. “But before that, I'm off to work.”

Yup. It was the say when her forced vacation was finally lifted. And Cera was both happy and concerned. Happy for some obvious reasons, but worried for… well, some obvious reasons.

Karus listened as he stumbled to kitchen and relayed his shoulder against the doorway. “So, King didn't let you off the hook, after all…”

“Thank _gods_. I thought I was done for.”

Young man raised his eyebrow. “Why was it, again? Because of your temper or because you were stupid?”

“I was an ass, that's why,” Cera emphasized her words strongly. Not only because she had explained that for many times during the week, but also because how embarrassing it was. To her, at least…

“Just don't fuck up again,” Karus said and took cup of tea from her. “No one wants to watch it for long.”

“…I know,” Cera hissed silently. It wasn't like she'd beaten herself over the head about it… Metaphorically, that is.

“Hey, shouldn’t you go?” Karus asked as he looked at the clock. It was almost 11 AM.

“Shit, I’m late!” Cera hurried to get her stuff ready to leave. Dammit, if Karus had used his brains just once in right place and right time…!

“Take the bus!” she heard bar tender calling out. “There's some cash on the cabinet!”

Cera looked over the addressed place, and hallelujah, there was the money. Just enough for her to get a ticket to Citadel.

She grabbed the gils, yelled thank you’s and see you’s to younger one, and left to towards a bus stop as fast as her legs could carry her. She should make it, it she was lucky and fast enough.

 

Thank to gods, she was both on that morning.

 

***

 

He hated this. No, no, that was too strong of a word, even when preferring to current circumstances…

 

Ardyn _disliked_ this new arrangement that had taken placed right after when he and Cera got caught from sneaking out of the Citadel. He didn't blame her thought, she wanted info and he was eager to share some. That's how much chancellor adored that feisty small girl.

He wasn't sure what had happened to the strawberry blonde woman after the incident, but he hasn't seen her since. For few weeks now. He occasionally wondered how she was. Sometimes chancellor got even worried. Maybe she was transferred… Or fired? No, Noctis probably didn't have heart for that, knowing how that boy was… That, and she had grown into a potential security risk, at least in Crownsguard's and Glaive's eyes. They couldn't let her go that easily…

He surely hoped it wasn't the case with nurse's substitute… What an annoying woman _that nurse_ was. (Chancellor didn't even know her name. She never told him, when he tried to ask, and he let it be like that.)

Gladly, the substitute in question wasn't threatening, just like someone could expect – Ardyn was more afraid of Prompto than he could ever be of this smaller, bitter-looking lady. This lady went on with her duties as fine as expected, and gave him soundless, passive-aggressive treatment all the time, every day. Didn't answer questions, didn't ask new ones, et cetera. She even threw in some glances, now how adorable was that.

While the situation was manageable, and it wasn't something Ardyn would get upset from… A chat here and there would've been marvelous. A pleasant, even. It was interesting to witness how someone would get used to things. Like former politician had done when it came to chatting with certain someone, while  _she_  treated his now nearly healed wounds.

He almost missed certain someone. He almost missed Cera. _He, the former Accursed, Fallen King, a deamon._ What had this world come into?

 

Like it would matter that much.

Chancellor sighed deeply, while putting the headphones on. It had became his only way to pass time, since… well, the obvious. He still didn't like absence of sound that much, and his new working partner's attitude didn't actually help it. Ardyn had almost re-memorized every record he'd been given by Cera, he was getting bored and even anxious. There was simply nothing to do, while he was stuck in there.

Not for long though. Only once Ardyn happened to overhear, from the guards, how the substitute nurse was forgetful and sneaky. In a sense that she would manage to leave without anyone noticing her and not give the cabinet key to guards outside. How she did it, who knows. But chancellor had definitely used that info for his own gain. He had managed to pick the substitute's pocked and take the key. He then had hidden in a small crack in the wall, under his bed. Now, it was a waiting game… Yes, there was a chance they'd search the room for it, but, he'd worry about it if that time would come… If it would ever come…

Soon… He'd be out of there… Even a thought of it made him feel calmer and more collected. Like himself.

Soon…

 

_So, very soon…!_

 

Ardyn jumped a little when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. With headphones on and Bach's violins flowing into his ears, he'd missed sound of an opening door. Touch was familiar, he knew that the tender hand behind the act was safe. It eased chancellor's bounding heart a bit, while it left him baffled. He raised his gaze towards familiar green eyes, and smiling face.

“Hi! Did you miss me?” Cera smiled, seemingly delighted to see that her almost favorite chancellor seemed to be fine and well.

Ardyn then smiled as he put the player on the nightstand “Hm, not sure… Would it make you happy, if I did?”

“Maybe, maybe, but that will do for now…,”Cera said as she tilted her head slightly. During a small silence that followed, Cera sat down on the familiar chair and crossed her legs “How are you? You look good, but… _How_ are you?”

“Not complaining. However, I've gotten used to our little conversations… And your substitute wasn't big fan those. I've grown very bored while you were gone.”

Cera barely swallowed a cough, which caught Ardyn's attention immediately. The man looked at the nurse with anticipating look, like telling her to explain. Nurse, as soon as she noticed the look, scathed her neck with a heavy sigh.

“I…,” she started. “I had a small chat with her… I almost slapped her, even.”

Ardyn chuckled for that remark “Almost?”

“Prompto had to stop me. Thank _gods_ to him for that. I cannot risk another violation right now. I _need_ this job, you know.”

The man smiled for a moment. He could clearly imagine how Prompto would hold back the same woman, who had made her way pass two guards and the royal adviser, and dragged her fuming and barking being away from the situation.

“May I ask why, though.”

Cera looked at Ardyn with “really, mate?”-expression, before she sighted and rubbed her slightly sweaty temple. She was lucky to get in the bus on time, yes, but she had to make a run for it.

“Well, not only that bitch lost the key to the cabinet over there,” strawberry blonde women pointed towards a familiar furniture in the corner. “She didn't say shit when I asked her how last few weeks had been, and said _I'm_ the problem here. You know, the one that actually follows the rules! She even called _me_ a bitch! Dear Shiva's ass crack, I…! Ugh…”

Nurse rest her head on her hands and growled. She was thanking Prompto inside her mind, as the gun man had literally grabbed her and pulled her away from the escalating conflict… Both nurses did get some trouble from that, obviously, but nothing major. On Cera's part, it was very thankfully true. Otherwise she wouldn't been there, talking to her patient.

“Judging by that,” chancellor smirked, which caught Cera's attention, and he leaned a bit closer to her. “I'd rather take more of that silent treatment I got…”

Cera looked at her companion behind her fingers for a moment, before she laid her hands on her lap. A small, relieved sigh escaped from her lungs. The more she looked at the man and how he was, she felt her shoulder enlightening little by little. Chancellor was his usual self, nothing bad had seemed to happened while she was away, and he looked healthy enough. And his scars seemed to have healed. Good, very good…

 

However…

 

“Can I take a look?” Cera asked as she stood up.

“By all means,” Ardyn answered, with a teasing tone. “If that puts your mind at ease…”

The way nurse's face twist slightly caused the man chuckle a little. She did her best to ignore the laugh while making her way to the cabinet. She couldn't help but wonder… How in the hell her substitute got away from not handing a key to the damn guards…? Cera always, _always,_ had to hand it back before she got home. What trick she used…? Nurse needed to ask about it later… But on that moment, she'd focus onto one specific ex-politician.

“Well, good thing is that lost key wasn't the only one,” Cera said out of loud, and opened the cabinet with the spare key. Ardyn, in secret, felt some satisfaction from her words. Those only meant that they haven't suspected a thing. That he still had an upper hand.

Cera took whatever she believed she needed, and turned to auburnette's direction “Take your shirt off. You know the trill.”

And Ardyn did just that. He kept his eyes on a nurse who inspected his almost healed tissue, as carefully as ever. Cera's face was stiff and focused, like she was about to get someone (they both know whom) caught red-handed from some minor offense. It would be waste of her time – the substitute nurse was rude and silent, yes, but not bad at her job. Cera's single-time stubbornness towards a possible mistake and finding it was slightly hilarious to former politician, and he couldn't hold his smirk and small chuckle.

“What's so funny?” nurse asked, not even looking at the man.

“Oh, nothing at all,” was the answer. “I just haven't seen you being this petty...”

“I can be as petty as I want!” Cera continued her task as new silence fell upon them. Auburnette just watched the woman, and her tender, soft hands. He felt almost unnoticeable stings when those hands touched his chest and scars. It was a pleasant feeling, actually…

 

Ardyn's smirk widened when Cera's face twisted from devoted stubbornness to impressed bafflement. Her expression had even a hint of defeat in it. How glorious it looked…

“Well, shit,” nurse voice mirrored her look as she put the supplies aside. “She actually did good job!”

“I never suggested she didn't,” Ardyn answered. “I just implied that it wasn't as pleasant as…”

The man stopped at his cracks, and focused to put on his shirt. He could admit it, yes, but not out of loud. What was stopping him…? Chancellor had, honestly, no idea. Okay, he had, but he wasn't going to say it out loud. Even thinking of that ball of reasons created foul taste in his mouth and uncomfortable squeeze inside his chest.

That was the least of former politician's worries, though. He knew Cera would catch up that sentence, and probably wouldn't let that go anytime soon. In seconds, he felt those familiar green eyes looking at him and blinking once or twice. Neither of them said a word – what could be said? Ardyn had no idea.

Cera then smiled and sat down. She leaned forward, her expression was like breeder's that was looking stubborn, yet adorable puppy while she stared at the man.

“What?” Ardyn asked, despite that he knew very well what was up.

“Is that a confession, dear chancellor?” nurse smiled as she rested her cheek on her hand. “As pleasant as…?”

“Please, never mind that,” chancellor leaned backwards in his seat, keeping his eyes on his companion.

“We both know what you mean, Ardyn. You _do_ like my companion. You've been hinting that heavily ever since I walked in.”

Ardyn just hummed. It was the most he'd give to her at that moment.

“...Feeling's mutual,” Cera smiled, causing Ardyn to look towards her. He kept his eyes on the nurse while she stood up and went to windows, relaying against it. Just like on the very same day Ardyn had opened woken up, after weeks of slumber…

It was kind of funny. Very much so. When she first stood in the same place as now, they were basically strangers to each other. Cera did her duties as she was ordered, but wasn't happy about her position. Ardyn, in the other hand, wanted to use her for his own gain, and wasn't afraid even to hurt her in the process, if nessacery. It was weeks ago, but it felt like that happened yesterday. And now, they were almost friends…

 

Allies.

 

“Oh, right, now that you're almost healed,” nurse started and leaned back in her spot, dragging Ardyn back into the moment. “What you're going to do?”

“Who knows,” was Ardyn's answer with a small shrug. A lie. He knew what he was going to do as soon as she could. And he knew that Noctis and his little crew wouldn't let it happen, if it was depending on them. He knew it, and even Cera believed in it.

“Why?”

“I'm just curious. I mean, you're not spending rest of your life here… Are you?”

“It depends,” chancellor rose up from his seat and rubbed his neck. His muscles were jammed, maybe he slept wrong. “On many factors, actually…”

Cera turned to look at the man and tilted her head “Such as…?”

“Well, I _was_ a chancellor of Niflheim and I _am_ a magitek expert,” Ardyn walked a bit closer to the nurse. “For starters…”

Well, it was true. Very much so. While she could sometimes forgot those facts, they came back to haunt the nurse here and there. But Cera still tried to create some hope, as even awkwardly as it came out;

“Pfft. Who cares anymore? That's past. Recent, but, yeah, past.”

“…Would you want a list about people who care about the past?”

Cera's face dropped as soon as Ardyn had finished. She could only look at the man, and couldn't make out what he was thinking. Like many times before. Unlike many people, Ardyn could put that mysterious, yet slightly intimidating poker face that hid every feeling he'd possibly feel from sight.

“That's very adorable,” Ardyn spoke, causing her to flinch slightly. “How careless you can be with your words… And you forget that you are the one stuck in the past, like many others are.”

Cera froze even more, and her hand reached for the copper heart. She squeezed warmed up metal hard against her fist, looking almost hurt in front of Ardyn's stone cold expression.

 

_He really had to go there, did he…_

 

She bit down some anger when the man walked in front of and looked into her eyes. Cera didn't see much behind them. No anger, so despair, like she believed one would have in his situation… Nothing. Just brown mirrors to soul looking at her own, non-poker face wired ones. She drew in a breathe, closed her eyes, and put her head down, what she assumed was for a small while.

Cera jumped and let out a surprised gasp when she felt man's fingers on back of her hand. The same hand that was holding the copper heart. Nurse stared at the former politician, eyes wide as plate, biting her lip. Not daring to do anything. Like a woodman looking at an anak herd in a distance, afraid of scaring them all away. Her heart raced under Ardyn's light, tender, soft touch. She didn't dare to do anything.

 

Auburnette carefully forced nurse's fingers apart and gently grabbed the jewelry, holding it on his palm. His brown eyes were curious about it. He'd seen that piece of metal on Cera couple of times, whenever it wasn't hidden under her shirt, and the way she clenched it every time Cassius was brought up…

It was obvious. Way too obvious.

“As I said, many people tend to live in the past,” Ardyn said finally and rolled the jewelry on his fingers. “Including myself, to be honest…”

He let the copper heart go, and watched it land on Cera's collar bone. She only the could react and grabbed auburnette's wrist, pushing his hand aside. Neither of them didn't say a word for a moment. Strawberry blond felt her companion's eyes upon her and swallowed down some odd feeling she couldn't recognize. Somehow familiar, somehow very much new… It hurt, burned her insides… But it was oddly pleasant. Suffocating, it hurt, but… it felt good…

Cera then grabbed Ardyn's fingers and pushed his hand down as gently as she could. “…I'm starting to move forward… Little by little… Thanks to you…”

Ardyn was slightly baffled by this, but decided to listen and wait for whatever Cera had to say. She sighted and rubbed sides of her nose for a second “Whenever Cass comes up, _someone_ in my life says that I should talk about it and that talking helps. It doesn't. It just makes me think that maybe I could have done something differently. 'Maybe I shouldn't have let go, no matter what.' And I feel guilty, because I can't talk about someone I loved, and it frustrates me and this other person.”

“Maybe you just leave that person be, then?” auburnette suggested, in which nurse “I can't. I promised to Cass not to leave him behind.”

Ardyn's interest peaked, but he decided to leave that be… for now, at least. Cera then drew in another breathe and caressed the copper heart “Then… you came. After our conversation, I understand a bit more now. There was nothing I could have done. He'd been gone anyway, no matter what…”

She sighted again and shook her head, before looking at Ardyn. He just stood there, she couldn't tell was he actually interested or not. No matter, though. Cera had said pretty much everything what was on her mind, and it huge wave of relief wash over her body.

“You're welcome,” the man said. What else he could say to all that? Nothing much. His companion took another breathe and rubbed her forehead.

“…Look, look,” Cera said and crossed her arms on her chest. “I don't know what the fuck has happened to you. Because something did happen to you, don't even try to convince me otherwise… And I'm not going to pressure you to tell me. But if you want to talk… I'm free, anytime. And, I don't speak easily. That's why I was chosen to care for your butt.”

“...You're very, very odd little girl,” was all Ardyn could say. He couldn't tell was he moved or pissed by Cera's words. The offer was very heartwarming, to be honest… but a small talk wouldn't fix his “what the fuck had happened”…

“And you're such a weird guy,” strawberry blonde answered. “No offense.”

She then backed looked out of the window, while Ardyn sat down to the chair. A new silence, how lovely… They have so much of those. Cera knew that Ardyn disliked those and having go through one wasn't the nicest thing for her either…

 

Nurse's eyes suddenly caught a small, but bright shimmer in an opposite tower. It lasted for a moment, still, enough to be noticed. She blinked and resisted an urge to rub her eyes. Did see actually see it, or was she just imagining it…?

“Probably glaives. I hope they enjoy the view,” Ardyn's words caused the nurse look towards his direction. Okay, she probably saw it, and so did auburnette. She blinked for a moment, like she was asking “you fucking serious”?

“Former chancellor and magitek expert,” he reminded the nurse. Auburnette could see the moment when Cera's mind connected all this recent info (about time), and her cheeks got a slightly reddish tint. Tint of anger and embarrassment.

Ardyn's eyes widened a little, when Cera raised her hand and flipped the bird towards the place where she believed the glaives were. Even more so when she grunted an angry “fuck you” and pulled the curtains in front of the view.

Chancellor looked towards his companion “...Did you just…?”

“Yes, I did, so?!” nurse slapped both of her cheeks gently, to force the color away. Yes, yes, she could understand this all. Hell – if she was king Noctis, she'd probably done the same. But…

Was it all _really_ that necessary...? Guards outside the door, glaives basically outside the window. It's not like Ardyn would've have a chance to run away that easily. Even as tall and fit as he was, Cera didn't believe even in her wildest dreams that the man would stand a chance against them. Like, if he would, he wouldn't be locked up in the…

 

…Locked up…

 

… _Locked up…_

 

…Yeah… It was that. Like… Yes, last time, nurse did get a permission to take Ardyn outside… But he seemingly wasn't allowed to leave the room. There were two guards at the door 24/7, for fuck's sake. Did he even ask, though…? Cera didn't know, but thought it to e unlikely …Would he even dare? In enemy nation, as someone like he was…?

 

“…Be honest with me,” Cera started, as the situation – at least how she saw it – started to finally hit her. She tried to hide her “How much do you hate all of this?”

 

 _Dislike is a better word, but…_ _Yes, I hate this_ _lot._

 

It would have been the honest answer from Ardyn's mouth. Being an underdog wasn't the finest situation for anyone, not even for him. Especially right now, as defenseless as he basically was. And the girl seemed to start to acknowledged what kind of circumstances they were in, even with the little she knew. Otherwise Cera wouldn't even bother to ask that. Or she wouldn't look at him like that. Took her long enough…

His brown eyes faced nurse's green one's. Same genuine concern and unbearable need to fix everything reflected from Cera's face, brighter than then the sun outside the window. And she was waiting for his answer… But the difference was, did Ardyn want to be honest? Maybe she deserved it, after everything…

No. Ardyn didn't want to even bother. Chancellor _knew_ what the aftermath would be – Cera would go to Noctis, with her limited toy authority, and it could possibly ruin everything he'd planned. It wasn't worth it, and Fallen King would rather deal with the situation with _his_ _very own_ rules. Just like before.

Besides… Cera wasn't part of his plans. Not anymore. Her attitude towards the Fallen King had saved her from that trouble.

 

“Mind your own business,” auburnette, finally stated, as casually as ever. “It would be much easier for you.”

“...Ardyn, listen and listen carefully” Cera stated with a heavy sigh. “I know you like the king as much as runners like dog shit, but I might be able to _help_ you. Okay?”

Chancellor let out his own, small sigh. “Do not make me repeat myself, dear.”

“…Fine. Whatever you say…”

Now, Cera was getting frustrated. Big time. She didn't completely know why, she was partly expecting that kind of response from the chancellor. But in the other hand… Nurse had been nothing but honest with that man. And Ardyn couldn't even tell her anything that could help Cera to _improve_ his current living conditions (or, at least she could try. The king seemed to like her, so, it would be a worth of a try). But hell nah. Shit like pets, books, and daemons were on Ardyn's “yes, I can talk about this”-list, but not the…!

 

 _Okay, calm down_ , Cera told to herself. _It's nothing, don't get worked up over it._

 

That didn't help at all, just opposite. Nurse took a deep breathe, let it out, and sat down on a bed, next to the chancellor. She didn't know what she was feeling… What she should have felt anyway? Part of her understood this situation from the king's point of view, she really did. But other part of her screamed that this wasn't right, this was inhumane, someone was going to get crazy around there…!

Shiva's ass, this all was…!

 

Then, she felt Ardyn grabbing her wrist. Man's hold wasn't harsh, it never had been on her. But it still made her flinch a little and caused her raise her head towards him. She didn't know what to make of from chancellor's face. Nothing new, at all, and it was frustrating. What was behind this man's head, she wanted to know…

 

Wait, how the _fuck_ it could ever be one of her business's?!

 

“Trust me,” Ardyn spoke. “Just this once…”

Both of them were silent for a moment, staring each other. Cera's expression softened slightly during the silence and she drew in another breathe.

“On what, Ardyn?” nurse gently yanked herself off from his grasp. “Trust you on what?”

“That everything will be alright, and I won't no longer be any of your concern.”

…Cera found many things wrong with that sentence. Most noticeably Ardyn's tone and how he tried to assure her not to worry about it. _Especially_ the latter one. Cera hasn't known this man for long, but enough to pay attention to small details like that. What was he planning…?

She laid her eyes at the man, taking in couple of deep breathes.

“…Okay,” nurse answered finally, with a sight. “Just… don't make me regret it.”

 

That was something Ardyn couldn't promise, but he remained silent about it. Instead, he just smiled at the woman. “Marvelous…”


	10. Chapter 10

_Trust me. Just this once._

 

Cera sure hoped she wasn't going to regret  that . Knowing  _him_ , it could mean anything. And who would get her ass chewed if it was something  absurd ? Cera, of course. As known, she had spoken to  Ardyn every damn time she'd seen him – there was no way that the king wouldn't know about it – and they'd probably blame her for failing to tell them some vital  information . At least that's how she believed things would go…

It also felt somehow…  o ff. She couldn't put a finger on why, though. She and Ardyn had shown glimpse's of each others secret side to each other, that was for sure, but still… It made her a bit uneasy. Why would he say that? What could the former politician be possibly planning?

 

How it would affect  _the nurse herself…?_

 

Strawberry blonde  woman shook her head and squeezed her bag. Enough of painting devils on the walls. Ardyn was a smart man.  Oddball and pain in the ass, but smart. Cera couldn't see him do anything drastic and dangerous.  E verything would be just fine. 

Besides, she had much more better things to do than worry about what auburnette had said and why… Like getting some meds for one certain, food-poisoned red-head. While Karus was much better than a day before, he was still feeling a bit weak and nauseous. He only needed some boost to kill rest of whatever he'd gotten with that spoiled drink. Plus, they were out of self-care pain killers…

As soon as she'd forced her mind to peace out,  Cera turned around the corner and made her way towards the pharmacy. He r head was buried in GPS,  as  it was actually her first time going there.  It was just lucky that it was that way, in nurse's own opinion .  And s he had taken everything her family could have provided to her while she and Karus left to Insomnia, because of Cera's newly founded duty.  The amount of medication and other things wasn't much, but certainly  it  was better than nothing. 

Not even a moment after nurse raised her head to navigate, her phone buzzed. And green eyes naild themselves onto the screen. Karus had texted and asked her to bring some orange soda as well, probably hoping that it would put his stomach at ease, _and_ give some of his strength back.

_Good call_ , Cera thought, something had gone through his head. And teaching that, of course, didn't include some battle and nagging, no, no, no… Glory of being a big sister, little one's may not listen what you say…

Cera just finished writing back, and started to cross the road, when she heard car breaks screeching. The sound shot goosebumps through her back, while her heart jumped painfully in her chest. That all made Cera drop her phone and she turned to look towards the black car that stopped just a feet or two away from her. Nurse's heart sank back at its place when she realized how close the impact was…

Then, the anger took over her. Nurse looked at the car, to see who the fuck was driving. It was one of the many cars she'd seen in Citadel's garage – well, in photos of that. Green eyes then traced their way to the rider, looking pass the tinted dark glass. Cera blinked and felt her jaw dropping for a moment when she saw familiar, fluffy auburn head, and brown eyes which were as baffled as she was. 

Ardyn.

 

***

 

Laying down and hiding like a mouse wasn’t something Ardyn was that fond of doing. But sometimes, doing things one hates will give out the best result.

It was a piece of cake, in the end. To sneak out of that cursed, sterile and cold room. All Ardyn needed was just some acting skills and something longer than a hand. He had both. And as luck would have it, the guard that staid with him in the room – and who had ended up unconscious after getting hit with a chair – happened to wear same sized clothes as he did. Chancellor needed to get new clothes anyway – roaming around Eos in hospital rags didn't sound like an option, even the guards uniform was better than that.

And as soon as he had managed so sneak off to the garage, Ardyn laid in the back of Citadel’s many cars and just waited. The staff had not expected him to hide in one of the most obvious places. Few people passed him, but didn’t even look inside of any vehicles. 

 

Such fools, what they even got paid for?

 

When the path was certainly clear, he rose up and started the engine. With that, many small screens went on as well. Chancellor looked each of them carefully, trying to figure out which ones he should shut off. GPS definitely had to go.

Then, it was time to move. Chancellor drove to garage’s back gates and showed the stolen key card to reader. The door to freedom opened for him, and Ardyn drove out of the building. It was first time in weeks he'd actually felt as calm and as relaxed. Total freedom.  _With his own means…!_

 

Ardyn drove around the familiar roads, calmly, and trying to draw as little attention towards himself as possible. Well, it was one of the Citadel’s cars, people would, of course, look at it. But windows were dark, you couldn't see who was driving if he drove by fast. 

The farther the man was from Citadel, the more the feeling of success settled down in his chest. It was real. He was out, finally. It was worth of wait, _so, very much_ . There was  _nothing_ that would ruin this!

 

Or… so he thought.

 

Before Ardyn could spell “a cat” in old Lucian, Cera stepped in front of the car. She didn't pay full attention to her surroundings, as her head was buried into her phone. Chancellor’s heart jumped in his chest when he had noticed her, and he slammed the breaks. Screech it caused made Cera jump, like a scared Anak calf, and look towards him as soon as the car had stopped. They both stared at each other for a moment, eyes wide from surprise and confusion.

Then, it seemed that the Infernian himself took over the nurse's mind. Cera's face turned fiery furious as she hit the hoot of a car, screaming “YOU LITTLE SHIT!” from the top of her lungs. Ardyn just sighted as prepared to leave. And prepared to take whatever his “ally” would shoot towards him. Knowing Cera, there was plenty coming to auburnette's direction.

Not to his surprise, Cera ran to other side of the car, fast and steady, and swung the door open. Ardyn knew what she was about to do. He didn't even try to stop her, it would waste too much of his precious time. And chancellor was getting annoyed about this encounter with that realization. Every second was golden.

“YOU SHIT FACE, YOU ALMOST HIT ME!” she yelled, jumping in the vehicle. Ardyn didn’t listen, he hit the gas when Cera barely had managed to close the door. Sudden movement threw the nurse against the seat, before the speed neutralized itself and she could move normally.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!” Cera screamed towards the man. “ARDYN, ANSWER ME!”

“Only if you ask nicely,” Ardyn spoke as he turned around the corner, much to nurse's raising fury.

“YOU DO NOT MAKE DEMANDS HERE, MISTER!” nurse did her best not to grab man's collar and push him around like a rag doll. It would have been very dangerous. “WHY ARE YOU HERE! THEY'RE LOOKING FOR YOUR ASS, AND YOU'LL BE IN DEEP SHIT! TURN AROUND, NOW!”

“Screaming isn't helping your case, little miss,” was the answer, whose giver just pressed the gas. Ardyn did his best to ignore his companions raising volume, keeping the speeding car in control wasn't that easy.

“TURN THIS FUCKING CAR, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” Cera continued to scream, she was getting just more pissed the more seconds went by. “ARDYN, IF YOU PLEASE! TURN THE FU–!”

Nurse then fell silent and her face turned pale when she noticed something on Ardyn's hands “Is that…? Is that blood…?

Ardyn merely glanced to his hands, and noticed few light spots of reddish liquid on them. “…I suppose that is.”

“...What did you do…?” Cera started, trembling a little. Some unpleasant images flashed in her mind. Oh, no, no, no, this couldn't happen…!

“Ardyn, what the fuck did you do?!”

“He was alive when I left,” the man said in an assuring manner, and made slightly harsher turn, driving towards the highway. “I made sure of it.”

“And you took his uniform!?” nurse cried, not sure what she was feeling. Nothing good, that was for sure. “What…? Why?! Why are you doing any of this!”

She didn't got the answer she desperately wanted . Ardyn focused of driving, thinking of how to shut Cera up in the process. He was getting pissed off from her presence. Her voice demanding him to give up, her ignorance about everything. 

_Everything…!_

”You're such an ungrateful _shit_ ,” nurse hissed. Though her voice was about to die down from her massive ball of emotions, it was enough to drag Ardyn back into reality. And irritate his boiling mind even more. ”The king gave you another chance, and you're throwing it away like trash–”

“I did never ASK for that! _Never_!” the man snarled, and turned his face towards Cera. Chancellor didn't care about the road now, all of his attention was on her trembling being, and quivering eyes. Something he actually found enjoyable to look at. His own ones were filled with wrath towards the baffled and scared nurse. The king this, the king that, it was getting hard on his nerves… And he was supposed to feel _grateful_ about this crap, as his companion suggested?!

 

To hell with it all!

 

“I wanted nothing of THIS!” chancellor waved his hand towards the window. He didn't think much, as he now was speaking whatever the spit brought onto his tongue. “Not being alive! Nor your attention! And _ESPECIALLY_ , not my good-for-nothing des—”

Before he could finish,  Cera scre am ed like a banshee  as she turned to look at the road. This made chancellor  do the same , faster than light. When he noticed side of a truck only few inches from them, Ardyn’s heart jumped. Every cell in his body forced him to hit the brakes and turn the wheel, trying to avoid the impact. Breaks screamed like a dying daemon, stopping the vehicle just before the light pole. Sudden of movement made both Ardyn and Cera lunge against the dashboard. Chancellor almost hit his head against the wheel, and he could hear loud “thump!” from Cera’s direction.

 

After that, everything was silent while Ardyn tried to catch his startled breath. His heart beat so hard, it felt like it would jump out of his chest. Chancellor’s trembling hands squeezed the wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white as snow. He felt pain on his shoulders, even more when he pushed himself up.

“…Are you alright?” Ardyn’s voice was slightly raspy when turned to Cera, who had hit her forehead against the dashboard. Small gash, some blood, but nothing serious. Before he could say or do anything else, the nurse slapped his cheek, hard enough to throw his head to the side.

“NO, I'M NOT!” she yelled as she held her forehead “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, SERIOUSLY!”

_You have no idea…_ , Ardyn though as he turned to look  back  at his companion. Nurse lift her fingers from her forehead, only to see them slightly covered in red fluid. She took a deep breathe, trying to keep herself from doing further damage to her companion. 

“You’re bleeding,” Ardyn remarked, in which the nurse rolled her eyes, even if it hurt.

“Thank you, captain Obvious,” Cera’s tone was pouring sarcasm and fury. She hissed when she tried to touch the wound, to feel how serious it was. Even that hurt like shit…

She soon noticed how Ardyn’s hand reached towards her face. “Allow me…”

“No, no, no, don't touch me!” Cera backed against the door and tried to open it. She needed to escape that maniac. But it wouldn’t move, not even for an inch. “Did you… DID YOU LOCK THE DOORS!”

“Don’t be silly,” was the answer. “Give me a one good reason why would I lock the doors.”

“I don’t know, you tell me!” nurse mouthed and tried to open the door again. It still didn’t even flinch. “HELP!”

Ardyn almost rolled his eyes as he tried to open the door himself. Cera probably did it wrong, expensive and funny-working vehicle  only  now own by many, especially after  post- apocalypse. Whatever the real reason would be, at least seeing a car door opening would shut her up…

But his door did not open either. Chancellor stared at the lock for a moment, dumb-founded by the discovery. No matter how many times he tried, it didn’t, even with a tease, move for an inch.

“You can stop crying Sabertusk now,” Ardyn spoke as he leaned back to his seat. “Mine doesn’t open either.”

It took Cera a moment to register what Ardyn had just said. As soon as it had hit, she turned her head slowly towards the chancellor. “…You kidding me, right?”

“I’m afraid not,” chancellor then squeezed his body between the benched while the was trying to reach something from the backseat. “But at least we remain alive…”

“…Shit,” Cera cursed silently. “Don't tell me that the door mechanism broke down or something?”

“I doubt that, it's probably just a temporary malfunction,” chancellor finally got what he was reaching for and backed himself off to driver’s seat. Cera’s heart dropped when she saw a first-aid kit on man’s hands. “Now, hold still.”

“Don't touch me!” nurse hissed, shaking her head as she tried to get away from Ardyn’s approaching hand. “You fucker! I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you!_ ”

“As much as you want,” chancellor spoke and grabbed her chin to keep in still. Cera tried to struggle off from it, but Ardyn’s grasp was strong and steady. “However, we still need to attend your wound. This might hurt a little… But you are a big girl, you can handle it, nay?”

“…I hate you….” Cera hissed silently, but didn't see any other way to act at that moment. It wasn't like she was going off soon… Nurse swallowed her rage and tried to stay as still as possible, while Ardyn attended her gash. Cleanser smarted her wound like Infernian's flame, making her squirm and grunt from obvious discomfort.

“Please, stay still, Cera-dear,” Ardyn purred. “We're almost done.”

“I’m trying!” Cera snapped back. She tried not to focus on the fact that auburnette’s fingers were on her face. She didn't want to think of his touch at that moment, not his voice, not even the bastards presence. On the good side, though... it wasn’t didn't seem to be the first time that Ardyn had given first-aid to someone.

“And we are done,” chancellor chirped and tapped the wound gently. Even that made Cera hiss from the small, yet piercing pain. Nurse didn't say a thing, not even a thank you. Just growled and carefully rubbed the aching wound. She kept her eyes on her companion, who started the engine, making sure he wasn’t doing anything odd again.

“Where are you going?” Cera asked when car started moving again. “There is no place for you to go.”

“Maybe, maybe,” chancellor made a turn, heading out of the city. Even common sense said it had to be done fast, though. Everyone was probably looking for his sorry ass.

“Don't you understand?” nurse answered, sounding surprisingly hurt. “You will be killed out there. _Killed!_ ”

“Forgive me my rudeness, but why does that move you?” Ardyn couldn't help but ask. Cera rolled her eyes and left out a loud grunt.

Cera rolled her eyes “Like you've forgotten what we spoke about yesterday… Dementia, much? Anyway… It's still valid.”

...Cera could't believe she had just said that. Ardyn laid one quick look towards his companion and let out a chuckle “Oh? That was quite ironic of you… Considering what I've done, even just by now…”

“Oh gee, really?” nurse murmured sarcastically, tapping her aching wound. “You're probably the most dangerous bastard alive, you have some pretty valuable info, blah blah blah, _and_ you almost killed us both. However…“

Ardyn turned to look at his companion, who took a deep breathe before continuing “…Why it wasn't me, then? As you said, I’m not physically that strong, and you could have done what you did to that guard. All while I watched over your butt. But you didn't. I stand…  _sit_ here with you, and you  didn't harm me… on purpose,  I mean . If you'd want to, you'd ran straight at at that truck. But here we are…”

Ardyn remained silent, awfully, stiffly silent and kept his brown eyes nailed on to nurse. Piercing silence between them seemed to last like hours, even thought it only lasted seconds at the best.

“I hate to break this to you,” former politician finally answered, voice as stern as his face was. “But, that is were you are wrong. The reason I did no harm to you, is that you have good relations to the king and his staff. I can use that to my own gain. And the only reason why we are here, is that I have to keep myself alive, just for a little while. Nothing less, nothing more.”

“That's bullshit, I know you like my companio--” nurse started, but stopped in her tracks as soon as she took in everything chancellor had said. “Wait, the fuck do mean?”

“What I just said,” was the answer that stabbed Cera like ice-cold daggers. “You're just a pawn to me. Nothing else, nothing more.”

“That's what I… WAIT, WHAT THE DOUCHE!?”

 

_A pawn..._

 

Cera felt like she was hit to her chest with a brick. At least that's how painful and awful that felt. What was she expecting though…? It was the fucking former chancellor of Nilfheim they were talking about… No matter how much Cera herself seemed to like the man, and she could see hints that the feeling was mutual… The way Ardyn could fuck her mind and tell things that confuse her with a straight face…

 

It  _hurt. So much._

 

And thus, that sentence was the final blow for the nurse. Cera didn't think when she turned to Ardyn and grabbed the man's collar, blinded by her rage, and other feelings that she couldn't  _still_ identify correctly.

“STILL, YOU ARE FUCKING LUCKY TO HAVE ANOTHER CHANGE!” Cera yanked Ardyn's clothes, like it would miraculously beat some common sense into his skull. “KING NOCTIS COULD HAVE LEFT YO FOR DEATH, BUT HE DIDN'T! AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY HIM?! THIS IS HOW YOU PAY _ME?!_ ”

She wasn't meant to sound hurt, but couldn't help it. Especially with her latest sentence.  She actually had started to like the man and he'd still use her for whatever he'd gain for all that.

“I am not like you,” Ardyn spoke as he slapped nurse's hand away. “Again, I didn't ask for one. But your precious king wants to play hero, like you do… You two make me sick.”

“Well, SORRY, for trying to be nice!” strawberry blonde woman snark before she could calm herself, at least a little. “And I make you sick?! Well, sir, you should _know_ how I feel about _you_ right now!”

“Please, tell me more about it,” was somewhat sarcastic answer from the man. “Just look carefully where you spit around here, dearest.”

“It's CERA!” nurse's voice was firm and tight, angered even. “C-E-R-A! How many times I have to tell you that, mister Izunia?!”

“Cera,” Ardyn started. “Tell me, why would I need a second chance? What would I cost from it? Everyone knows what I am involved in. It would be impossible for me to start over, now would it?”

Nurse rolled her eyes “Maybe you can show people that you can do some good and make up for your bullshit?! At least, TRY!”

Ardyn chuckled, but fell silent, when Cera continued; “'When live gives you berries, you bake a pie.' You said that once, years ago, IN FUCKING A TV!  _TV, YOU DIPSHIT!_ ”

“...You don't know who you are dealing with, do you?” chancellor hissed, as he was getting even more angry towards the woman. But Cera couldn't care at that point. She was _pissed._ Nurse took a sharp breathe in, and opened her mouth once more; 

“I don't give a fuck, you know? But I have to ask – what do you think you'd gain from this all? Where the fuck would you go? Nilfheim is gone. War is over. What could you possibly do? Not a jackshit – even your former high commander and captain are against you. I _know_ they are, I _follow_ the fucking news. You have nothing left. But instead of rebuilding your sorry ass, like _everybody else in this stupid world_ , you're back on your old tricks like an aging, stubborn mongrel. You better stop. It's _over_.”

Cera then fell silent for a moment, before dropping the final line in her speech; “It's  _**over** _ , Ardyn.  Continue this  show as much as you want, but we both know that I'm right. It's O-V-E-R.”

“Maybe this is about something you don't know much about, have you considered that?” Ardyn remarked, but Cera didn't, obviously, care. She had said what she wanted to say, she didn't care what former politician had in store, and now, nurse only wanted to out of the vehicle. Her hands reached to the lock and tried to desperately push it open, but she couldn't still move the door an inch.

 

Shit!

 

Ardyn then turned to look towards somewhere in the distant. Everyone from Citadel, and even Ravus's men, were after him, it was a fact. He could almost smell them in the air. And if he'd let Cera go… It all would be over, before it even started. Despite everything, auburnette just couldn't trust that she wouldn't tell anyone about him and let him be. At least the little she actually knew about him and everything else.

“I think we should keep going,” former politician said while small smirk rose to his lips. Cera just turned to look at him, dumb founded and blinking for couple of times.

“Wait? We? Oh no, hell no!” Cera nurse barked back and frantically tried the door, again and again.

“Yes, we,” chancellor answered. “It's not like you'd get out anytime soon, unless you climb out the window, so… you might as well enjoy the ride for now.”

Cera tried to open the door for the one last time, but it still wouldn't fucking move! She considered to climb out for a moment, but before she could put her plan into action, Ardyn drove something over the speed limit, making it far too dangerous. She only could just look how the scenery chanced, defeated look on her face. Images of how badly that would turn out started to flow into her mind. That and Ardyn driving further away from the city made nurse's heart drop.

 

NO...!

 

NO NO! WHY, WHY,  _WHY?!_

 

Cera barely managed to keep down her tears of frustration and terror. It couldn't go that way, there was no way! NO!

 

She had worked so much to maintain mundane life after what had happened to her and her family! Nurse had gotten into a Crown City, gotten an apartment, repaired some relationships, anything! She'd even quit smoking!  _Smoking!_ It all couldn't fall into… that! To their take off and to the fact the man was planning to do something really bad, and she was half-dragged into middle of it!

By the man she could _almost_ call a _friend!_

 

_No, no, nonononono_ _**nononono!** _

 


	11. Chapter 11

UN. believable.

 

Cera, even in her wildest dreams, wouldn't have dreamed of what she had gotten herself into. Was  _this_ why she pursued normal mundane things, at least tried to?! House, family, maybe a dog…! And, instead of normality, she was dragged along on a road trip by a war-hungry maniac, towards the middle of fucking nowhere! Cera could have even laughed to the situation, if it wasn't so absurd and possibly dangerous.

Of course, she was angry. Obviously Cera hasn't been talking to Ardyn for hours while they were on the road. Nurse hoped that her silent treatment would at least set some discomfort in the man's chest, as he seemed to dislike silence for whatever reason. An adult man, with such a childish fear, what the hell…?

Yes, she knew what she had said about everything and Ardyn, but it  _still_ didn't take way the fact  _why_ she was furious. And, thank gods, he hasn't he even tried to speak back to her. Almost like the bastard had some common sense left in his thick skull, and decided to be quiet for once. Only the noisy engine disturbed the void between the two. Ardyn had been driving for the whole day, Cera had made dirty glances towards him for the whole time. The atmosphere between them was so thick one could cut it with a knife.

“Where the fuck are we?” nurse finally asked. She tapped her knee with her fingers, as she tried to recognize the wild life scenery they were driving through. Without any success… Everything looked so different when _bright_ lights were on…

“I'd say, in Duscae,” was the answer, which thickened the atmosphere even more. They were far away from Insomnia, Cera knew that much, and it made her even more bitter towards the older one in the duo. During the silence Cera wished she'd knock Ardyn out cold with her mean look, no mater how childish and naive it sounded n her head.

“Is something wrong?” Ardyn finally asked when Cera had made a stinky eye towards him for millionth time, which only cut the anak's back even more. she drew in a sharp breathe. Did he rally just… the _nerve_ of some people…!

“My, gee, I don't know,” nurse started with a slightly high-pitched, sarcastic tone. “Maybe it has something to do with that _you dragged me into to this shit, busted my forehead open, and you dare to try and ask me what's wrong!”_

“I can confess two of those, yes. However… I _did not_ force you into the car. You hopped in on your own.”

“You didn't let me out, asshat!” Cera hit the hoof so hard her palm turned red. She bit down a whimper and waited for Ardyn's reaction, words, _anything_. Anything, she didn't know what exactly, but it didn't matter. ANYTHING was good enough!

“Faulty car doors are not my fault, dear,” the man spoke to her like she a child throwing a tantrum. This if anything made Cera even angrier. It _wasn't_ like he was actually going to fucking stop the car and even try to get her out, broken and tricky lock mechanism or not, the asshole just drove and shit! Cera looked at the man with furious and hurt look, drawing in shaky breathes.

“I hate you,” she hissed. “I hate-hate-hate-hate-hate-hate- _hate you!”_

“By all means. It doesn't chance the facts, though…”

Cera bit down a hiss, but couldn't do the same with the punch. She punched Ardyn right into the arm as hard as she ever could, causing the man to flinch a little. Nurse got at least some enjoyment about it. Even more when Ardyn glanced towards her with an irritated look.

“Do I have to remind you who drives again?” the man asked, his voice made it sound like a threat, but the nurse didn't care about it.

“I don't care,” she smirked and hit the man again, harder this time.

“Big talk from some whom screamed like a banshee hours before,” the man pointed out. Yes, at the moment Ardyn had speed the hell off the old lady, Cera had actually cared if she would survive that ride. Now, not so much. She just wanted out, she'd wanted that for last 248 minutes and 52 seconds.

“LET ME OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT!” nurse yanked the car door, _that still didn't fucking move,_ and proceeded to hit the window in her frustration. Tears threatened to broke from woman's green eyes, it wasn't fair…! Nothing in that situation was fair!

Cera turned to look at her companion, who was calm and collected, as always. Almost nothing didn't seem to move Ardyn, and it started to piss her off. More than anyone could believe. Nurse was basically shitting bricks as she was thinking about the possible consequences that could hit her, a by stander, and that auburnette outlawed fucker  _didn't even sweat!_ Strawberry blonde woman even doubted that he was even thinking of what would happen to her…!

 

_You're just a pawn to me. Nothing else, nothing more._

 

Cera could feel something snapping inside her the moment when she remembered those words. And how coldly Ardyn had delivered them. It hurt – especially knowing that Cera had started to consider that asshole as her friend…

How naive she can be?!

Nurse tried to hit him again, but this time, Ardyn was prepared. Before strawberry blonde woman could even lay a proper punch, chancellor slammed the break, which flung the duo towards the wind shield. Thankfully, both of them were wearing seat belts this time, so they didn't fly through it.

Auburnette then leaned towards Cera, forcing her to back down against the door. Nurse shut her mouth quickly, noticing that she was trap between the malfunctioned car door and the former chancellor.

“Now, listen to me,” Ardyn calmly purred to her face. Even that was somewhat terrifying to the nurse, as she had just flew down from free-ish lady to an underdog. That, and she could tell that behind his facade, Ardyn was pretty pissed.

“Do not play like you don't care about anything now,” chancellor pulled the nurse closer, too much closer for Cera's comfort. “Your reaction to me tells otherwise, dearest. And do not anger me. You don't want to see me when I'm angry. Do as I say if you want to get out of this mess just well. Am I making myself clear?”

Cera let out an angered whimper, in which Ardyn raised his voice slightly “Am  _I_ making myself  _clear_ ?”

“Get the fuck off me…,” nurse hissed and tried to raise up, but Ardyn wouldn't let her. Instead, he pushed her down again.

“Not until the rules are clear,” chancellor said, which made his companion see even more red.

“What rules?” Cera asked and tried to push the man away, but Ardyn was, again, bigger than her. It wasn't going to be easy. “ARDYN, GET OFF ME!”

“As fast as you promise to stop your childish act. Your deeds right now are not only annoying, but also quite dangerous.”

Cera couldn't even try and hold back her shitty laughter “Have you looked into a mirror? You are wearing stolen glaive's uniform! You  _killed_ someone to get that and you almost killed us both, you stupid dipshit!”

“Now, now, watch your language,” Ardyn said calmly, like he was trying diffuse a drunken fight. “It's up to you how long we are like this. I don't mind this at all – I have _all the time_ in the world…”

“…Fine, cheez!” Cera threw her hands up to the air. She only wanted the man off her just now. But sh didn't gave in with vowing to herself, that he would pay one day, one way or the other. Her answer seemed to please Ardyn, who moved back to driver's seat.

“Marvelous,” chancellor said in his normal voice, like nothing had happened, and continued driving. While the motor was purring again, Cera sulked against the window, swallowing her defeat. If only something would happen to that bastard…

 

As soon as the nurse had thought of that, she heard very loudly bangs from engine, for couple of times. Odd, slightly burned smell filled the air while the car froze on the road, in middle of nothing.

Cera just stared at the smoking car hood with a cabbing mouth, like a fish. Bafflement muffled her other sense's expect from vision, along with her body. And Ardyn wasn't much better. He had managed to keep his mouth shut, but his eyes screamed the same confusion and horrified realization like nurse's own.

“…Crap buckles,” the man said finally, with oddly soft and silent voice.

“ _THE FUCK!_ ” nurse jumped out of the car, not caring about the possible traffic. Oh, _NOW_ the doors worked, oh dearest shit! But, Cera was more worried about the engine at that point. 

She ran in front of the car, coughing from the smell and smoke. Her chest tightened when she realized that the old thing had broke flat down. In middle of nowhere. Somewhere that she didn't even recognize. In nowhere she had to be with  _fucking mad chancellor himself_ .

“Great! Now what?!” nurse yelled and paced around nervously. This shouldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening…! Why was that happening! 

Wait a minute… Now it was her chance to flee. While starting to plot hr escape, the nurse tried to spot any passing cars, and was ready even jump in front of one to get herself the hell out of there. But, Cera wasn't blessed that much. No matter… She would figure out something, she wasn't that stupid…!

 

While Cera was putting up an escape plan, Ardyn opened the hood of the car, causing the steam burst out of it's prison. Heat made him cough a little as he waved it away, to look what was the problem. It surely took a while to get a clear sight into the engine and other parts, but eventually, Ardyn could see that the freezer was busted. He probably could fix it, but not without a repair kit. Did they even had one in the trunk? Even a doubt of it made his stomach sink a little.

Chancellor went to check immediately, and was greeted by disappointment. No, they didn't have one. Not in the truck, not under the seats, nowhere. There was just no luck with him on that day, was there?

Ardyn drew in a deep breathe and let it out slowly, as he relayed against the vehicle. Well, it couldn't get any worse, would it…?

Just as soon as he had thought of that, he noticed that Cera was running away from the scene. Right into the forest. Ardyn stared at the woman for a moment, not that amused with what he was seeing, before he sprinted after her.

“Cera, get back here!” he yelled to his fleeing companion as she jumped through the bush. He couldn't help but think how ridiculous the whole ordeal was. Auburnette was forced to chase his companion, like she was a badly behaved child, and he was her frustrated father.

Speaking of which, Ardyn almost felt sorry for this woman's parents. Almost.

If it wasn't for Cera tripping and fell over to the three roots during the chase, there was no guarantee that chancellor would have caught her. The nurse tried to raise up to flee again, but Ardyn pressed her down, causing her to scream for a bloody murder and result to insults. Some of them were very creative, like “sweaty moose-looking jam spoon”. 

“What are you doing?” chancellor asked. It was like a magic word to cause angered nurse to turn her head and open her mouth;

“Looking for Care Bears, what does it look like I'm doing!”

Ardyn stood away from his companion, in which Cera practically jumped up and turned to look at the man. She looked like a mess, having just fallen flat on her face. Dirt had stained her clothes and her knitting's skirt had moved up from it's respected place, showing some scars on her body…

…Scars…?

Ardyn barely had a chance look at them more carefully before she fixed her knitting, red as fresh cooked lobster and  _hissed_ at him. Like house cat would do.

“…Are you done?” chancellor asked.

“Not even fucking close!” was her answer as she turned around and started to walk away, but Ardyn grabbed her arm.

“There's beasts around here, you know,” he couldn't help but point out. Chancellor was sure that he little mark on the dirt, right next to them, was actually Sabertusk's fresh foot print.

“I don't care, I'm out of the car, out of your reach!” the nurse turned towards Ardyn and kicked a rock to his direction like it was a ball. It didn't even fly off the ground. “FINALLY!”

“Also, out of safety.”

“And why would you care?!” Cera screamed. “You lied to my face, dragged me into this mess, and I – _I – will_ get my ass chewed because of you! Why?! Because I _liked_ you enough to try and _befriend_ you! _”_

“And with so, you'd rather be eaten alive?” chancellor frowned and tilted his head a little, in which his companion snapped; 

“YEAH!” the nurse shoved the chancellor away, forcing him to take one or two steps back. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

Like in a snap of fingers, both of them stopped. Neither of them spoke, woman of the duo barely breathed. Ardyn looked back at Cera's furious and hurtful eyes, but he couldn't feel anything but frustration towards her. This stubborn little child would make his hair go gray one day, he was so sure about it…!

“…However you wish,” Ardyn finally gave up and shrug, in what Cera could describe as cold mixture of frustration and trying to be a bigger one in the situation. “We are both adults here, nay? But you better not say I didn't warn you.”

“...Fuck you,” Cera hissed at the man, turned on her heels and stomped away from him. What a relief. At that moment, the more nurse looked at his face and listened to former chancellor's voice, the more she wanted punch him again. Only thing to make her proceed with this, was the little hint of common sense, that refused to let go of her mind. Even at type of situation. She'd be an underdog in a no time…

Even more than she was now… 

 

***

 

Karus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nor the fact that the king's men had managed to lost two people. One which was unknown, possibly dangerous asshat. And the other was his roommate, who was possibly with this bastard, somewhere, out there. If that was the case… 

 

In any other circumstance, Karus would be pretty impressed about Cera's temerity. That.  _That_ was new high low for her… Well, okay, second in place… But, now, he couldn't. Not at that moment.

 

Karus had pretty much dragged himself from bed to the front door when the bell had rang, and was surprised to see two crownsguards standing behind it. The scene was straight from the edgy police drama, he assumed this one would be called Glaive Inspections or something as stupid. Those two had asked for Cera, and when bar tender had said she wasn't there, they had then demanded to know her latest known location. Even an idiot would notice that something was wrong, and Karus now wanted to know everything. Possibly even help, obviously.

Bar tender soon found himself in his own living room, in a morning gown and pyjama's, looking like a week-old zombi. Red eyes stared down at the two strangers, from the bottom of the couch. He drank some tea to gather his focus while the other two continued with their police play. The more they filled red-head in with details, the more stunned and scared for he was for Cera. After that, they wanted him to to provide any information about. Cera. If she had talked about her job in the Citadel. Or if she had mentioned anything unusual. Karus would have gladly told the details like yesterday. Expect, there was one major problem…

“She hasn't told me anything.”

“Nothing?” the other one asked. Karus shook his head with a smug-ish smile. Like he was asking were these two complete idiots.

“Nope. None at all. Wasn't that why the king wanted her? For not asking too much questions and not talking much outside the work?”

Guards were quiet for a moment, before they chanced the subject “Has she talked about anything else? New people, places?”

Karus, in his tired mind, had to think of the answer for a moment. His mind was surprisingly blank and slow, it wasn't easy for a body to manage itself with sudden loss of fuels. Especially by a food poisoning or some shit. 

After a while, he reminded many, many weird occurrences during past weeks. Most of them containing a mystery man… Ah, yes, they were getting into the good stuff now…

 

“Oh yeah, there had been some, I bullshitted you just now…,” barista started, and his words drew guards interest in immediately. “She asked me what kind of music do old rich men listen. I know the best – those kinds of guys are my type, hint, hint… I said classic. Easy pick, trust me.”

Karus leaned against the couch and rubbed his temple “I'm pretty sure she has a man. 'His nothing but a friend.' That's what they  _always_ say… He must be special, getting her interested like that. After what happened to her former boyfriend.”

Karus noticed that guards curiosity raised even more. Before they could ask any further questions, red-head let his flow out; “Five years ago, we were part of a hunter group. Mostly Nif refugees, who hated to be watched over. It's everything that country had done for them, so… They left Lestallum for five years, and I joined in. I was bored. Before we got back behind the walls, their leader Cassius turned into a daemon in front of his girlfriend. He stabbed her and fell into the ocean.”

“And this girl… It was Cera, was it?”

“Yup,” Karus chirped.

As soon as red-head had stopped, he noticed that the two had taken new kind of interest towards all that new info. Like it wasn't something they wanted, but it was a start. They looked at each other for a moment, then nodded and turned back to the bar tender again.

“Does her family live in Lestallum?” 

Only the, every alarm in Karus's body ran. Not by the question, but by the tone it was asked with. It was anticipated and a little hasty. Hurried one. Like there was a big problem ahead. Red-head swallowed down some vomit and fixed his posture. After few deep breathes, he looked at both of the guards.

“Yeah, why?”

“They might be heading there,” one guard said to the other. Karus was about to open his mouth, but the guards thanked him for his time, and started to head towards the door.

 

Oh, hell no. Not when red-head had so many questions.

 

“Oh, no, no, no, no, por favor!” bar tender hopped hopped past the guards, fast as a rabbit, and stretched his arms to both side, blocking their way. He stared down at the two with a smirk – it widened even more when he noticed that they weren't happy about his move.

“Let us through,” the second guard spoke, but red-headed beanpole didn't even flinch. Karus just crossed his arms, and relayed against the door, stretching his legs into the other side of the doorway. If it wasn't clear that he wasn't going to let them leave that easily, now clearly was. Guards weren't going anywhere. Not after so many red flags. Not until he had gotten what he wanted.

 

And Karus  _always_ got what he wanted. On one way or another.

 

“You're not going anywhere until you tell me _everything,_ ” he stated calmly, annoying his companions even more. “What have you dragged my sis into?”

“This isn't matter of civilians--” the second started, but bar tender cut him off quickly; 

“Hey, asswipe. Cer stopped being a civilian the moment you offered her to do some work for the King Fine Ass. Where is she and with whom?”

“Listen to me, boy!” the first one barked. “Your friend is in potential danger! You can get out of the way, or we will force you!”

Karus rolled his eyes to that notion “Two little men barking at me, how cu-- OWW! HOW DARE YOU!”

Bar tender couldn't even finish when the first guard had grabbed him and then threw him out of their way, against the wall, before bursting past him. Karus carefully raised up while rubbing his side, staring daggers to remaining guard. The remaining one stood there for a moment, apologizing his colleagues behavior, before following right after.

“FUCKING BARBARIANS!” Karus yelled after them, before covering his mouth. His stomach didn't like this sudden chance of motion, at all. And he suddenly thought that he needed to hit the gym again. Like, damn, it probably was about time, if someone threw him aside that easily… and he'd slain some pretty bad ass daemons not many years ago! He needed to _pump!_

_Whatever,_ bar tender thought finally when he could and did properly rose up to his feet again.  _I have few things to say to the King Fine Ass…_

 

***

 

Cera had almost forgotten how scary the night was. And how unsafe one could feel during it.

In the darkness, where one couldn't see what was in the black void, imagination threatened to raise. Even under a street lamp, it was anxious to look a round in the dark nature scenery. Very damn crack made her heart jump, and very howl caused her grab for her necklace immediately. Cera could barely calm down from silence that followed those noises. Not even taking few deep breathes didn't help her terror.

 

Nurse didn't know how long she'd been out there, trying to get a ride, but with no luck. Again, very she eas in rural area. She hasn't even seen a house lights, not even a single building stone. And, the lack of human life around was only highlighted by Cera's attempts to get drivers to stop and pick her up. They didn't seem to happy to pick up a hitchhiker in middle of nowhere. Did they think that the nurse was serial killer or something? Did she actually look like one?

She didn't even have her phone anymore. It had dropped in somewhere between Citadel and the forest. And Cera haven't noticed it, until she was what flt like hours in trying get out of there. Fucking great.

Nurse didn't know anything anymore. Strawberry blonde woman tired and exhausted, but in the other hand, way too afraid to fall into sleep. She suddenly remembered vividly, how she was afraid of the sleep, because she thought a dust dogs would eat her. She was three when she thought of that…

 

Cera tried to forgot the dullish ache on her foot, (she probably stepped wrong while getting away from Ardyn), and looked up. Stars weren't visible from behind the dark clouds. It looked like it was going to rain… And the air smelled like that too… Noooiiiiice… 

Not.

Cera muttered curses to her bad luck. It wasn't that much fun, in middle of the night, where many beasts roamed around, and – possibly – were watching her every move. On top of that shit-sunday, Mother Nature wanted to wet her nation wide garden, and didn't consider the lives of other organism while planning to do so…

Maybe she should have listened to Ardyn…

 

No! Hmm-hm-hm! Nope! Nononono! Never!

 

Cera shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. She would be damned if she's think like that ever again. Nurse had made a decision to never to see Ardyn again, if it was anyway possible. That man was crazy as invert boomerang. Thus, he could do whatever he wanted, by all means, as long as Cera didn't need to to have anything to do with it. Period. She was done with anything that wasn't as mundane as cup of coffee and banana for a breakfast.

It included the chancellor, as well.

She looked behind her, into the dark forest. Then back at the road. Then to the forest again. Was she really considering in getting into that tree park…? Road was safer than tree village, yes, but she couldn't sleep on one. And Cera wasn't that positive about someone picking her up… Not anymore. She'd didn't want to get mauled by a beast, though…

So, she decided to stay there. Listening sounds and howls, closing her eyes tightly from fear.

 

_Help me, Cassius…_

 

Cera's eyes swung wide open when she thought of that. She didn't hear anything for a moment. Not the howls and groans, not the wind, nothing. Just silence. It was impossible. Cassius was death. There was no way, he'd… be there. For her, for Karus, for anyone. Why did she even think it in that moment? So foolish... Or was it? The nurse didn't know even that much any longer.  She eventually managed to shook it off, even if that thought left her feeling somewhat unwell…

 

Loud rumble from above made Cera jump and look towards the dark clouds. At that very same moment, rain started to fall heavily on the ground, on the strawberry blonde, it felt as cold and unpleasant as ever before. Cera hissed sharply from frustration and anger when the falling water wet her whole being in seconds. Her hair glued itself on her face and neck, jacket and jeans did the same with her limbs. Nurse could even taste her wake-up that was mixed with water that ran down her face and hair.

 

Disgusting…

 

Cera swallowed her fear and head right into the forest. At least the trees offered some shelter from the rain and thunder that roared in the background as she went. And the nurse hoped that at least some animals and beasts were afraid of that noise, as much as she was…

However, she found a one flaw in her plan soon. Forest was pitch black. Nurse's green eyes couldn't see a thing, not even for an inch, in the shadows of nature. Not even couerl wouldn't have seen a shit. Cera had to reach forward with her hands and feel where to go. Every crack around her send her heart rate flying through the roof and made her breathing faster. This was a very bad idea through and out, and she was getting very aware of it…

 

She had no idea how long she wandered in there. All Cera knew that she was near the mental breakdown from her own paranoia and various sounds, when she finally noticed a light in the distance. It wasn't that bright, not through the rain, but it was definitely there. Glimmer of hope washed away everything bad and negative inside nurse's chest, and she started to run towards the source. Cera hit her legs on something couple of times, even tripped over, but the hell she cared – someone was out there and they could help her…!

The nurse barely made her way to a ragged, small cabin, when she heard an oddly familiar voice humming along with a song. It was hard to hear the soft tone over the rain, but it was there, definitely. Tone made her freeze on her tracks, and stop her breathing.

Cera carefully looked inside. To her dismay, Ardyn had the exactly same idea as her, about going into the forest for shelter. And he improved the idea by going inside the half collapsed building and starting a fire from scratch. He'd been there for a while, Cera speculated – at least he wasn't soaked from head to toe like she was.

 

Fuckeyty-fuck-fuck!

 

The hell Cera would put herself in a further danger by sharing a shelter… but what other choices she had _, in middle of strange forest, in the dead of the night?_ _**In a pouring rain…?** _

Maybe she could just stay just outside the view and when the man was asleep, then go to warm up in near fire…?

“Ah, look who came back crawling…,” chancellor said with amused voice, without even looking at her direction. Cera froze in her place for a moment. The nurse almost shit bricks as she looked at the former politician, who now had raised his gazed towards his companion. Smirking, as fucking always. Ardyn had resting smirk face, Cera was even more sure about it…

“No,” the nurse straightened her clothes, without breaking the eye contact. “You just keep popping into my life like an add.”

“I could say the same about you,” Ardyn finally looked at his returned companion. “But, what grands me this kind of honor?”

The nurse knew the man didn't mean his words. Well, at least in a sense someone else would take them. His voice had a cold undertone in it. Barely noticeable, but enough to make her slightly uneasy. Strawberry blonde was sure that Ardyn probably took some amusement about how she looked at that moment – like a wet dog. Curled hair was glued to her face and neck from the water, clothes more or less shredded and dirty from the forest, and her fine make-up was now running down her face.

Nurse didn't see any other option. Not in that situation. She took a deep breathe and looked at the former politician, cursing herself in advanced for what she was about to ask.

“...Can I stay here?” Cera spoke as she had started to shiver. Wet clothes didn't help that fact, at all. “Until the rain ends?”

“Hmmm,” Ardyn rubbed his chin as he pretended to think what to say. He already knew what to answer to strawberry blonde; 

“I'm afraid not.”

“Why?” nurse asked and was about to blow up again. She was tired, she was cold and scared to death, she just wanted to sleep in somewhat warm and safe environment. “You cannot leave me out here!”

“Actually, I can and I will do it with glee…,” Ardyn's smirk turned into a stern look as soon as he'd finished. “And you, should take this as lesson. And think very sternly of what you have done today… I don't have to remind you of that, nay?”

No, he didn't need to. Strawberry blonde knew very well what she had done. And that Ardyn was pissed at her. However, she still didn't believe she was alone at fault about the ordeal. And she was pretty sure that she didn't even need to remind the former politician about that. 

“Your actions have consequences, dear,” Ardyn continued and threw a stick into the fire, almost in a taunting matter. “It is about time you acknowledge it.”

“Sure, whatever,” Cera huffed silently and she threw her hands into the air. “But it goes both ways – have you even thought of what your trick would cost me? I have too much on my plate now, I don't want to loose everything again!”

“Get hold of yourself, dear,” the man spoke, not getting behind the nurse's logic. “The king wouldn't do anything bad to you, now, would he?”

“…Sometimes, not even a good PR will save you,” Cera hissed back. “Right, _mister Izunia_?”

She didn't give Ardyn a chance to answer. Not that the woman actually cared at that point… But he most likely knew what she meant by those words. It was the damn reason they have each other as burdens and annoyance.

Nurse walked behind the corner, away from the light and chancellor's sight, and sat down against the wall. Small patch of roof gave her some shelter, but still some water drops fell right into strawberry blonde nurse's body and clothes. Wet ground she sat on felt as pleasant as rest of the situation did…

Cera haven't felt so exhausted, done with everything, and sad for a while. All she wasted was to take a long hot shower, go between the covers and sleep every negative feeling away. But it wasn't possible, right…?

She hugged her scratched legs and pressed her forehead against her knees. This whole situation was as crappy as it would get. She almost cursed Astrals for her bad luck. If she'd only had taken the different route… or even taken her route to pharmacy on a different time. 

“I just want to go home…,” Cera whispered softly, to no one in particular. Maybe to gods, maybe to her unwilling traveling copmanion. Who knew? All she knew was that the rain kept falling in the background, without easing at any point. She almost expected for Ardyn to start humming again – with his sweet, soft voice, dripping the damnest irony towards the whole ordeal…

 

He didn't. 

 

From that on, the man was silent like in a grave. Only sound in that scenery came from the rain, and the rain alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my "I-have-no-idea-what-I'm-doing" fic. I haven't written a long fic since forever, but I still wanted to give a shot. This is story got its idea from a small post on Tumblr, which was about Noctis leaving Ardyn alive after the battle and taking care of his wounds. (I wish I would remember who created it.... :/ ) Also, English isn't my native language, so possible typos and weird sentences are caused by that.
> 
> Well, if you want to say hi or you have any constructive criticism, please, leave a comment. I will probably need some of the ladder. ^^''


End file.
